UN CUENTO DE NAVIDAD
by Holly Motto
Summary: El pueblo de Domino sufre tras la tirania de un joven empreasario que cambio tras la muerte de su ser mas amado...Este es mi de regalo navidad, para todos los lectores, espero que les guste...ººCompletoºº
1. Capitulo 1: La Lucha

HOLLY: Hola gente aquí estoy otra vez, dando lata como siempre...jijij... en fin traigo para ustedes este regalo de navidad, espero que les guste, es mi forma de agredirles por haber ayudado en todo este tiempo a esta loca autora ya van hacer un poco mas de un año que comienzo a escribir de publicar en fanfiction, al principio fue algo difícil ser aceptada y ser reconocida por ustedes pero ahora me siento muy contenta de que lean mis historia, siempre los tendré en mi corazón...muchas gracias por apoyar a esta autora y deseo que todos pasen **_"Una Feliz Navidad"_** y **_un año nuevo_** llenos de logros y alegrías... espero que este regalo que he preparado para ustedes les guste...

**Sayonara...**

**_(Autor original Charles Dickens, adaptación Holly Motto)_**

"**UN CUENTO DE NAVIDAD"**

**CAPITULO 1: "LA LUCHA"**

Era una de las nevadas mas terrible que había afectado Domino en aquellos días, hacia tanto que no nevaba que las personas había olvidado, la belleza de aquellas finas partículas de hielo que matizan muy bien con todo el paisaje de la ciudad, pero en una de las casas, una extienda de juegos, un chico se encontraba mirando el caer de las partículas de hielo por una de las ventanas, su rostro estaba cubierto de lagrimas, mientras miraba aquellas partículas chocar contra el pavimento...le traían tan malos recuerdos aquellas finas, bellas y delicadas partículas de hielo, hacia 10 años que no miraba el aparecer de la nieve por Domino, lo recordaba muy bien. Hace 10 el cielo se llevo a su madre a reunirse con su padre en el cielo, le causaba tanta tristeza recordarlo, y mas ahora al sentirse solo, ya que hacia mas de 1 año que su único familiar había partido al cielo tambien, dejándolo solo, sin familia...y luego tambien su mejor amigo Joey, se había ido al cielo, dejándolo aun mas tristeza...sin familia, sin amigo...pero...

- Yugi la comida ya esta lista...

Al escuchar la masculina voz, de su gran amor resonar por la casa, le daba fuerzas y le hacia saber que no estaba solo al contrario tenia todo lo que deseaba pero al encontrarse mirando por las ventanas de su habitación, cosa que ya se había hecho rutina en su vida le traía tanta tristeza, al recordar que jamás volvería hacer igual que antes...

- Yami, no me siento bien...- dijo el chico mientras limpia un poco sus lagrimas, para que su Yami no viera la tristeza en sus ojos...

Lo recordaba, muy bien aquel amarga sentimientos recorrió su cuerpo, se sentía impotente, triste, miserable...y mas cuando quería levantarse de la silla donde estaba, y no pudo hacerlo la debilidad no se lo permitió y lo volvió a dejar en el mismo lugar...

- Por Ra Yugi...traigo tus medicinas...-dijo preocupado el faraón, mientras llevaba consigo un vaso con agua una pastillas y un jarabe que el chico necesitaba...

- Siento causarte tantas molestias...

- Sabiendo que tu estas bien, yo tambien soy feliz...

- Snif...

- No llores...-le dijo acariciando las mejillas del chico y limpiando sus lagrimas...

- Mis amigos, y tu hacen todo por ayudarme pero...es inútil esta enfermedad va a acabar conmigo...

Yami solo bajo la mirada, y pensó en la palabras que Yugi decía, era cierto por que los chicos luchaban por ayudarlo, era inútil sus trabajos no les dejaban las suficientes ganancias como para ayudarlo como Yugi necesitaba, y en sus propios gastos se iba todo su dinero...

- Es verdad...me siento tan inútil...-dijo Yami mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza...

Todos habían conseguido un empleos según era sus habilidades Yami era una de los mejores duelistas de todo el mundo Kaiba lo sabía bien, por ello lo contrato como duelista estrella de la compañía Kaiba Corp...aunque a pesar de todo lo que el exigía ese cargo su salario parecía que jamás aumentaría...Joey había partido al cielo hacia mas de 2 años, fue una noche de navidad, cuando la tragedia ocurrió, luego de hablar con Kaiba, y de romper su relación con el...tomo un taxi rumbo a su casa, el cual jamás debió de haber tomado, el vehículo sufrió un desperfecto mecánico, el cual hizo al vehículo chocar contra otro haciendo que su pasajero perdiera la vida...fue ilógico aquel día ya que le conductor salio ileso pero su pasajero perdió la vida, casi instantáneamente...todos lamentaron su muerte, sus amigos, su familia...pero el que parecía no haberle afectado su perdida, era al gran empresario, todos se preguntaban que habría ocurrido aquella noche que cambio de forma tan radical a Seto Kaiba, a tal grado que no asistió al funeral.

Pero a pesar del dolor por la perdida de su amiga, cada quien continuo con sus vidas y lograron graduarse haciendo realidad sus sueños, Tristan se graduó de la academia de artes marciales y ahora era el entrenador de la mas prestigiada academia de Japón, Tea se graduó de bailarina en la academia de New York y era una de las maestras mas prestigiadas, de todo Japón, Bakura trabajaba junto con Ryou de aprendiz de arqueólogo pero por ser solo un estudiante el sueldo que recibía no era muy alto...tambien luego estar en Domino hace mucho tiempo, los extraños chicos que alguna vez llegaron a la casa de los Moto, se habían vuelto sus mejores amigos, y luego de que un prestigiado torneo terminara, la mayoría se había mudado para domino...

Todos habían cambiado, desde la ultima que estuvieron en la ciudad, cada quien pudo comprar una casa, con sus respectivas parejas...Len Tao y Horo-Horo...vivían cerca de la casa de Tea ...el joven Horo-Horo estudiaba biología en la universidad, y trabajaba como ayudante en un vivero de la ciudad, pero su sueldo no era de mucho, solo para ayudar a su hermana en Tokio, los gastos de la casa y los suyos propios...su pareja, Len Tao, había logrado hacer las pases con su padre, el cual le dio una suma de dinero que la utilizo para invertir en la tienda de Duke que parecía ir a la ruina, gracias a la tienda del dueño de todo Domino...Seto Kaiba, el cual había cambiado tanto desde la muerte de Joey...se volvió mas frió, mas serio, mas orgulloso y mas que nada se había convertido en el empresario mas explotador de todo Domino, Yami lo sabia muy bien...

Pero a pesar de eso, los shamanes decidieron mudarse a la ciudad, todo había cambiado desde la ultima vez que estuvieron en ese lugar, hacia mas de 3 años que no lo visitaban y ahora que se habían mudado hacia un poco mas de 6 meses, se dieron cuenta de cómo las cosas cambiaron...para mal...pero a pesar de eso, el amor entre ellos era tan fuerte e inquebrantable ante nada...

Yoh Asakura y Lyserg Diethel se mudaron cerca de la casa tienda, le tenían gran cariño al faraón y su hikari al igual que al viejo abuelo Solomon, que ahora ya no estaba en este mundo, claro ellos tenían las habilidades de convocarlo, pero Yugi había decidido que lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo, y además le dolería mucho, volver a sufrir su perdida... ambos se mudaron a Domino, cada uno pudo conseguir un empleo, al igual que sus otros amigos. Yoh era el DJ de la radio mas escuchada de todo Japón, pero a pesar de su fama , de su carisma y que su empleo le exigía mas de lo que debería, su sueldo no aumentaba y hacia grandes esfuerzos para ayudar a la compra de las medicinas que Yugi tanto necesitaba, aunque habían ocasiones que Yoh y Lyserg pasaban varios días sin comer...en cambio Lyserg, pudo conseguir un empleo como detective siguiendo los pasos de su padre, tambien estaba estudiando en la universidad, licenciatura en derecho, a pesar que siempre le daba consejos a su gran amor Yoh que estudiara telecomunicaciones, Yoh no aceptaba y prefería seguir con su vida sencilla, su trabajo, su casa y alado de la persona que amaba...

Ryo con su espada de madera, prefirió quedarse al cuidado de Ana y Hao se enamoro con la exprometida de su hermano gemelo, ambos se casaron y ahora tenían dos niños, un niña de cabello color café que era muy hábil en el uso del fuego y un chico rubio, tan hábil como su madre... ambos prefirieron quedarse en Tokio, alado del gran cocinero Ryo, y de Manta que siempre le escribía a su amigo Yoh y a Lyserg por correo electrónico...

En cambio Fausto y su esposa Elisa, se mudaron lejos de Tokio y de domino, jamás se volvió a saber de ellos aunque se presumía que estaba en algún lugar de china, ya que cuando Len iba de vacaciones, a su país se encontraba con el misterioso doctor por ese lugar...

Las cosas a pesar de todo no marchaban del todo bien, aparte de la pobreza que vivían cada uno de los chicos, lo que mas les preocupaba era la enfermedad que había adquirido Yugi, hacia solo unos cuantos meses, según los médicos hacia mucho que la tenia en su cuerpo, solo que no se le había desarrollado del todo como en la actualidad...se trataba de leucemia, la misma enfermedad que se había llevado a su madre de su lado, y ahora el la estaba padeciendo y por como marchaban las cosas parecía que moría al igual que ella...por eso Yami, hacia todo lo que estaba a su alcance para cambiar esa realidad, y evitar por todos los medios perder a su gran amor...

- Bien ya esta Yugi...

Dijo Yami al darle la última pastilla de tantas, que le tocaba tomar a Yugi, el chico solo afirmo e hizo una ligera mueca de malestar ya que esas medicinas eran demasiado amargas y le dejaban un sabor terrible en su boca...

- Bien... ¿te sientes mejor?

- No...

Dijo el chico haciendo un puchero en disgusto, lo que hizo que Yami soltara una ligera risita, ya que su Yugi a pesar de su edad, no había cambiado y seguía siendo el niño dulce y puro que tanto amaba...

- Eso es lo que amo de ti hikari...-le da un beso en los labios...- tu pureza...

Yugi solo abrió sus ojos, y se sonrojo ante el cumplido, habían sido tantas situaciones que habían ocurrido desde aquel día que se confesaron su amor y que estuvieron apunto de perderlo, no podía hacerse la idea aun del por que habían cambiado, para mal...Yugi bajo un poco la mirada y sus ojos ensombrecieron en tristeza, al recordar toda la tristeza que sitia, cosa que Yami pudo notar muy bien...

- ¿Qué sucede te sientes mal?- Pregunto preocupado el faraón, mientras se agachaba un poco para quedar al nivel de Yugi, dejándole ver la tristeza, que en aquellos hermosos ojos color violeta se reflejaba...

- No...es solo que...- dijo el chico con profunda tristeza...-todos han retomado sus vidas, mis amigos pudieron cumplir sus sueños, y a hora trabajan en lo que les gusta...pero en cambio yo...

Dijo Yugi mirando con tristeza sus piernas y el principio de todos sus pesares, desde que se desarrollo la enfermedad en su cuerpo, sus piernas ya no le eran tan funcionales, a tal grado que ahora tenia que ayudarse de un bastón, para caminar, o la ayuda de alguna persona para ponerse de pie...

- Vamos hikari esto mejorara...- le dijo el faraón con una sonrisa queriendo reconfortar a Yugi...

- Todo cambio para mal, luego que quise cumplir mi sueño, convirtiéndome en arqueólogo no pude...caí enfermo y ahora...ahora...-dijo el chico cerrando sus puños con fuerza, queriendo contener, su tristeza...-no puedo ayudarte, no puedo trabajar, no me puedo moverme con facilidad...ni siquiera puedo hacer las compras navideñas...soy...soy...snif...un inútil...

Dijo el chico derramando lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas, hasta tocar sus manos...las cuales tenia sostenida Yami para darle seguridad...cosa que no estaba logrando...

- Hikari tu lo eres todo para mi...y cuando estuve apunto de perderte en aquella pelea, sentí que mi vida ya no tenia sentido...pero luego que todo se soluciono y regresamos a nuestras vidas, me sentí el faraón mas feliz del mundo...- decía el faraón con una sonrisa, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de las mejillas de Yugi...

- Yo no sirvo para nada...lo mejor...para ti...para mis amigos... para todos...seria que muriera...

Yami abrió muchos sus ojos en impresión, y sus manos ya no siguieron dándole consuelo a las de Yugi, el chico lo noto y luego que el faraón bajara su mirada y la tristeza se apoderara de sus ojos, se sintió culpable por lo que acaba de decir era obvio que había lastimado a Yami...

- Yami..._gomen_...- le dijo en tono suplicante...

El faraón solo seguía con su cabeza baja y se levantote su lugar poniéndose de pie, Yugi lo seguía con su mirada y por medio de su vinculo sentía la tristeza que el faraón estaba experimentando...

- Yami...por favor...lo siento...-le dijo el chico mientras tomaba una de las manos de Yami, para llamar su atención, casa que funciono ya que el faraón lo miro a los ojos, dejando ver su tristeza y las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir...

- No puedo creer lo que me dices Yugi... ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Tú lo eres todo para mí, sin ti mi vida ya no tendría sentido... ¿Por qué me quieres dejar? Yo te amo, te necesito... ¿Qué no lo entiendes? O ¿es que no te importa?...

El faraón sonaba dolido, por lo que Yugi había dicho, en verdad aquellas palabras lo lastimaron de sobremanera, lo que menos queria era pender a Yugi pero si el, queria dejarse morir, no iba a luchar por su enfermedad y probablemente moría inevitablemente...

- _Gomen_...- dijo Yugi apenado por lo que había dicho, sabiendo que había lastimado a su querido Yami...

- Lo que menos quiero es perderte...te amo... te necesito-le dijo tomando las manos de Yugi y agachándose otra vez hasta mirarlo a los ojos...

- _Ai Shiteru_...Yami- le dijo el chico acercándose al faraón, hasta darle un tierno beso en los labios...

- Sabes que eres la persona más importante en mi vida, y te juro por los dioses que te sacare de ese estado y te recuperaras...

- _Arigato_, mi Yami...

- Bien ahora me iré a trabajar, la compañía esta muy atareada, mas por que se acerca navidad...

- ¿Yami haremos la cena de navidad este año...a pesar que ya no esta mi abuelito ni...Joey?- le dijo el chico bajando un poco su mirada con tristeza al recordar que aquellos que tanto amaba, ya no estaban a su lado...

- Por su puesto hikari...bueno eso si quieres...

- Si Yami, me haría muy feliz compartir con los chicos...

- Estoy seguro que ellos tambien los estarán...y más ahora que estarán con nosotros nuestros nuevos amigos...-dijo Yami con una sonrisa, mirando a Yugi a los ojos...

- Si esta será su primera navidad en Domino...

-_ Hai_ es para celebrar...

- Será extraordinario...- de pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta...

- Iré abrir...

Yami baja las escaleras, hasta llegar a la planta baja, donde se dirige abrir, ya pasaban un poco de las 7 de la mañana seguramente la persona que cuidaría a Yugi ese día ya había llegado...

- Hola... ¿Cómo estas?

Saludo Yami, con una sonrisa a su visitante, el cual tambien correspondió al saludo de Yami con otra sonrisa...

- Muy bien ¿y tu?

- Pues ya me tengo que ir...Yugi esta arriba, hasta luego hikari...- grito el faraón para despedirse de Yugi antes de partir al trabajo...

- _ Que Ra te acompañe ...-_le dijo Yugi por medio de su vinculo...

El faraón solo sonrió y salio de la casa dejando dentro de ella, a un chico de cabellera color café y audífonos naranja...el cual subió apresurado las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Yugi, el cual al ver a su visitante sonrió...

- Hola Yoh tiempo sin verte...

Le dijo Yugi con una sonrisa, mientras Yoh lo mirada con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en sus labios...

- El trabajo me quita algo de tiempo...

- Ya veo... ¿te dieron libre hoy?

Pregunto Yugi, al saber la apretada agenda que tenia el chico, al igual que sus otros amigos, en parte se sentía triste por no poder ayudarlos, pero tambien se sentía enojado al saber que el responsable de todo aquello era su viejo amigo...Seto Kaiba...

- No lo que sucede es que me cambiaron el turno...hoy estaré toda la noche en la radio...

Le dijo el chico mientras acercaba una silla y se sentaba cerca de Yugi, para seguir charlando...

- Ya veo... ¿no debidas estar descansando?

Pregunto preocupado Yugi, al saber que el chico se iba a desvelar se suponía que estuviera descansado para no cansarse más de lo que debía en la noche...

- No tranquilo ya estoy acostumbrado a desvelarme...

Le dijo Yoh con una picara sonrisa a la cual Yugi, interpreto muy bien y solo se sonrojo al pensar a que se refería...

- Ya veo...- le dijo Yugi con un claro sonrojo pintado en sus mejillas...

- Jejejejeje...- A Yoh se le hizo gracioso, ver el sonrojo tan prenunciado en las mejillas de Yugi...- Lyserg y yo estamos muy acostumbrados a desvelarnos...- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa a un mas pronunciada en sus labios, queriendo afirmar a lo que Yugi estaba pensando...

- A esta bien...- Yugi ya no sabia de como salir de aquella situación tan bochornosa para el... ¿Ya te decidiste seguir estudiando Yoh?...

Dijo Yugi queriendo cambiar un poco el tema, y dejar alado las situación que lo hacia ponerse tan sonrojado...

- Nah, no soy bueno para estudiar, prefiero seguir con la vida tranquila que tengo...-dijo el chico de audífonos naranja, mientras ponía sus manos atrás de su cabeza...

- Ya veo...-dijo Yugi con tristeza...

- Aunque Lys quiere que siga estudiando...pero yo soy feliz como estoy ahora, no quiero complicarme la vida con esas cosas...

- Bueno pero deberías seguir su consejo...y ¿como esta Diethel-kun?

- Muy bien, este año entro a la universidad y va avanzando poco a poco en su carrera...

- Me imagino...-dijo Yugi bajando su mirada y pensando en si mismo, en lo tanto que queria hacer realidad su sueño de convertirse en arqueólogo y de lo imposible que resultaba cumplirlo...

- No te mortifiques, ya veras que todo estará bien...

Yugi levanto su mirada y miro en lo profundo de aquellos ojos color negro, y su tan usual frase "Todo estará bien" lo hizo sentir que en verdad aquello se cumpliría y su vida mejoraría para bien...

-_ Arigato_...Yoh...

- Eres mas lindo cuando sonríes...

Le dijo Yoh giñendole el ojo, cumplido que hizo que Yugi se sonrojara, y mirara otra vez por la ventana, recordando todo los sentimientos que le producían ver la nieve, pero tambien la alegria de saber que dentro de unos días seria navidad...como deseaba que en esa navidad todo cambiara y que su vida mejorara...era lo que mas deseaba, sin saber si en verdad se cumpliría su tan preciado deseo...

Paso el tiempo y la navidad ya se miraba mas próxima, solo faltaba 2 semanas para que el día tan esperado por todos llegara, Yami había pedido permiso para llevar a Yugi en uno de sus tan habituales chequeos...y luego de llegar a la casa se encontraron con que estaban en la puerta de la tienda Yoh y su novio Lyserg...luego de entrar y charlar un poco, Yami se dio cuanta que era la hora de las medicinas de Yugi así que dejo a Lyserg y a Yoh ambos se quedaron hablando con Yugi, mientras el faraón iba por sus medicinas...

- Por Ra.... – al llegar a la planta baja, el faraón se dio cuenta que ya no había medicinas en los frascos, eso lo preocupo...

Dijo el faraón, al ver el frasco vació de las medicinas, que tanto necesitaba Yugi, en verdad aquellos medicamentos eran muy caros y le era difícil a todos costearles las medicinas que Yugi necesitaba, pero ahora, que el medicamento se había agotado esas eran malas noticias para el chico...

- ¿Qué haré ahora?

Dijo el faraón al saber que sin esas medicinas el chico tendría que experimentar, aquellos terribles dolores que le causaban tanto sufrimiento...

- Oh Ra...

El faraón cerró sus ojos en tristeza, sabia que no podría ayudar a Yugi, ya que aun no contaba con el dinero de su salario, solo faltaba rogar a Ra por que el chico soportara pidiera soportar su dolor...

- Ra ayúdalo...

Esas fueras las únicas palabras que dijo Yami, para luego subir a la habitación de Yugi...

El tiempo paso, y el dolor en el cuerpo de Yugi se incremento, en verdad aquellas medicinas lo ayudan para calmarlo, pero ahora que en todo el día no las había tomado el dolor en su espalda se incrementaba, cosa que había a todos los presentes preocuparse...

- ¡¡¡Haaaag!!!...-Grito Yugi en desesperación al sentir un fuerte dolor en su espalada

- Yugi...-dijo Yoh con un significativo tono de preocupación, al sentirse impotente de no poder ayudarlo...

- Ra, no lo soporto...

Dijo el faraón levantándose de la cama donde estaba sentado para salir apresuradamente de la habitación...

- ¿Yami-san...que piensa hacer...?

Le dijo el chico de cabellera verde, siguiendo los pasos del faraón hasta el pasillo que conectaba con las escaleras...

- Voy par esas medicinas...

- Pero Yami espere...

Dijo el chico preocupado por el método que utilizaría el faraón para ayudar a su hikari...luego de terminar con sus palabras, el faraón siguió su marcha y se detuvo en un momento en el armario, buscando su chaqueta para luego salir a toda prisa de la casa...

- Espero que logre ayudar a Yugi-kun...Yami...

Dijo el chico en tono muy suave casi imperceptible, solo esperando que sus palabras fueran cumplidas, cuando de pronto un fuerte grito de parte de Yugi interrumpió sus pensamientos...

- Haaaag...- Grito Yugi desesperado por lo fuerte que era el dolor en su espalda...

- Yugi, calma todo estará bien...Yami te ayudara...por dios resiste...

Dijo Yoh desesperado de no saber que más hacer o decir para aliviar a Yugi, y más ahora que Yami no estaba tenia que hacer todo lo posible para reconfortar al pequeño Yugi, Yoh sabia muy bien que el faraón no se rendiría hasta traer la medicina que tanto necesitaba el chico...

- Amo Yoh...- dijo el gran samurai Amidamaru, preocupado al ver a Yugi en mal estado...

- Yami traerá la ayuda que Yugi necesita lo se...

Dijo el chico en tono serio confiando firmemente en Yami...Lyserg solo observa la escena de lejos, sabia que Yami no se daría por vencido, y que sin duda conseguiría lo que Yugi necesitaba, solo esperaba que fuera pronto ya que Yugi no resistiría mucho..

- _Yami-san apresúrese_...-pensó Lyserg cerrando sus ojos, esperando que Yami regresara lo mas pronto posible...

Mientras tanto el faraón, iba corriendo a toda velocidad por las frías y blancas calles de domino teniendo una sola idea en su mente ayudar a Yugi sobre todas las cosas, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguir llevarle esas medicinas... de pronto el faraón comienzo a disminuir su velocidad al ver el lugar donde queria llegar...era una tienda de juegos, donde compraban y vendía cartas del duelo de monstruos...

- Perdóname...

Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y entraba a al tienda a paso lento...luego los abrió y miro al vendedor, el faraón se acerco haz a el...

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo?- pregunto de forma respetuosa un joven de cabello castaño mirando a Yami...

El faraón levanto su mirada, luego saco su baraja, buscando específicamente una carta de su monte...la más valiosa para y para su Yugi...

- ¿Cuánto me darías por esta carta?

Pregunto el faraón de forma seria y decidida mostrándole la carta al vendedor...el cual al verla se sorprendió...era el mago oscuro, una de las cartas mas valiosas de todo el juego...

- Por dios es el mago oscuro...

Dijo el vendedor asombrado al ver la carta, sabiendo que esa carta era muy valiosa...pero por que queria vendarla ese chico...seguramente estaba loco, o no sabia lo valiosa que era la carta...sin saber que habían otras causas atrás de aquella venta...

- No puedo darle, el precio de esta carta...no tengo lo suficiente para pagarle su valor...

Le dijo el chico preocupado, al saber que no podía pagar el precio de esa carta, cosa que no le interesaba a Yami solo necesitaba lo que fuera de dinero para ayudar a Yugi...era lo único que importaba...

- Por favor ayúdame, no importa cuando me des, lo que sea me ayudara, mi hermano esta enfermo necesito el dinero para ayudarlo por favor, por favor...págame lo que sea por la carta...

Dijo Yami desesperado, el vendedor abrió muchos sus ojos en impresión al ver tan desesperado a aquel extraño chico, pero le conmovieron sus palabras, ahora se daba cuenta el motivo que llevaba aquel chico e vender tan valiosa carta...

- Esta bien calmese...le comprare la carta, le digo no estoy en la capacidad para pagarle todo su valor, pero...-saca un poco de dinero de la caja registradora...-pero puedo darle esto...

Le dijo el vendedor dándole a Yami unos cuantos billetes, los cuales el faraón tomo desesperado, dejando la carta del mago oscuro en el mostrador luego contó la cantidad que el chico le había dado... era lo que necesitaba para pagar los medicamentos de Yugi...

- Muchas gracias...esto será suficiente...

Yami estaba por marcharse cuando de pronto en la tienda entro el ejecutivo mas respetado y temido de todo Domino...Seto Kaiba...

- Bienvenido señor Kaiba...

Saludo de forma respetuosa el joven vendedor, al ver a tan prestigiado empresario en su tienda, Yami tambien le dedico la mirada...cosa que no paso desapercibida por Kaiba...

- Vaya si es el patético de Yami...- dijo en tono de burla Kaiba, al ver a su empleado en aquella tienda, desconociendo el motivo de su visita

- Hola Kaiba ¿como estas?- saludo Yami de forma respetuosa, y mirando como Kaiba se acercaba a el...

- ¿Qué rayos haces a aquí?- pregunto Kaiba en tono frió mirando a Yami...

- Haciendo negocios, bueno ya debo irme...-Yami dio medio vuelta, dejando ver a Kaiba la carta que estaba en el mostrador...

- ¿Qué es esto?...-pregunto el joven CEO mirando la carta con detenimiento...dándose cuenta que era el mago oscuro, seguramente Yami había vendido esa carta...-¿Por que vendiste al mago oscuro?...-pregunto Kaiba mientras le mostraba la carta a Yami...el faraón detuvo su marcha y miro a Kaiba, con preocupación al saberse descubierto por su jefe...

- Yugi esta enfermo, no me quedo otra opción que vender esa carta para ayudarlo...

- Vaya con tu novio esta enfermo, Uuuu, no creí que fueras capas de vender tu carta favorita...pero ese es tu problema...

- Si, hasta luego Kaiba- dijo el faraón emprendiendo su marca pero en ese instante el joven CEO recordó algo

-Como sea...solo, una cosa mas...mas te vale llegar mañana a la corporación, no creas que el día de navidad te daré libre, ya con tus tontas excusas me toco darte libre hoy y por tu culpa...la corporación estuvo en caos, todos los duelistas, querían ver al gran "rey de los duelos"...así que mañana no te salvas de trabajar...

- Si Kaiba..._Sayonara _

Con esas ultimas palabras, Yami salio de la tienda, con tristeza ya que dejaba en ella su carta favorita, mientras que a dentro Kaiba se le forma una sonrisa al sostener la carta mas preciada de Yami, entre sus manos tantas veces lo había vencido con esa carta que lo que mas deseaba era quedarse con ella...

- Quiero comprarte esta carta...-dijo Kaiba con una malvada sonrisa entre sus labios, el vendedor solo miro con preocupación, sabiendo que si le cobraba algo de dinero se olvidaba para siempre de los discos de duelo...- ¿Cuánto quieres por ella?

- Nada señor Kaiba, puedo llevársela gratis...

Dijo el chico vendedor mirando con preocupación a Kaiba, lo cual hizo a Kaiba sonreír victorioso de que había logrado al hacerse dueño de la carta favorita de Yami...

- Estas es mi venganza faraón...

Dijo el CEO mientras miraba con malicia, la carta que ahora le perecía, mientras tanto lejos de la tienda, en las blancas calles cubiertas por la nieve iba Yami corriendo a toda velocidad para buscar lo que tanto le faltaba a Yugi...

- Por fin llegue...haaa- suspiro el faraón, recobrando el aliento llegar a la farmacia donde compraría las medicinas que Yugi necesitaba...

- Muy buenas tardes, bienvenido...

Dijeron, alegremente los empleados de la farmacia, mientras Yami, se dirigía al mostrador a pedir lo que tanto necesitaba Yugi...

- Feliz navidad...joven Yami...

Yami sonrió por el deceso y se apresuro al mostrador, hasta estar cerca de la chica de cabello color rubio, que en un pasado había pertenecido a una organización que le trajo tantas desgracias a Lyserg...

- ¿Cómo estas Mine?

Saludo, felizmente Yami al ver ala chica que luego d tantas batallas, al fin pudo dar su renuncia a la organización y seguir con su vida, tranquila y feliz como tanto se merecía...

- Muy bien... ¿como estas Yugi-kun y el resto de los chicos?

Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión al ser mencionado Yugi, y su mirada su mirada cambio a una preocupada, cosa que pudo notar muy bien la chica...

- ¿Pasa algo joven Yami?

Pregunto la chica preocupada al ver el cambio en el faraón, el cual solo la miro y negó con su cabeza, y le extendió la receta para que le diera lo que en ella contenía, las medicinas que tanta falta le hacían a Yugi...

- Ya se las traigo...

La chica tomo la receta y en cuestión de minutos junto las medicinas que el faraón llevaría para su hikari, luego de pagar su valor se marcho a toda velocidad, no sin antes despedirse de la chica luego de desearle un feliz navidad se marcho de la tienda...

- Espero que Yugi- kun se sienta mejor...

para la chica, no era difícil suponer que la salud de Yugi estaba empeorando luego de verlo un par de veces, sabia que ese trasplante debía llegar pronto antes que Ra se llevara al pequeño...pero como se miraban las cosas...

- Por el señor Kaiba eso jamás sucederá...

dijo al chica con tristeza, retomando sus labores, mientras tanto Yami llevaba entre sus manos las medicinas de Yugi corriendo lo mas veloz que podía, para llevarle algo de alivio a su hikari cuando miro el rotulo de una tienda que le llamo la intención...

- "_El mundo del caramelo_"

Yami levanto una ceja al leer el rotulo de la tienda, sin gustarle mucho, pero luego se acerco esa tienda era una de las favoritas de Yugi lo recordaba muy bien antes de caer enfermo siempre pasaba por ella comprado alguno caramelo, para su _Koibito_ Yami, el faraón se ponía muy feliz al recibir los presentes de Yugi... al recordar los viejos tiempos en el rostro del faraón se formo una sonrisa al recordar cuan activo era Yugi y de cuanto había cambiado las cosas hasta llegar aquellos extremos, bajo su mirada con tristeza al recordando, mientras ponía una de sus manos en la vitrina de la tienda...luego miro lo que en ella contenía, había una gran exhibición de dulces, chocolates y otras golosinas...seguramente Yugi se pondría muy feliz si las vería...

- Eso no es posible...por el momento...

Dijo con tristeza, pero luego concentro su mirada en una pequeña canasta llena de toda clase de golosinas, muchas de ellas las preferidas de su _Koibito _una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, al ver el precio y saber que podría alcanzarle y llevarle un poco de felicidad a Yugi...

- Se los comprare

Sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la tienda rápidamente, luego de decir lo que queria y pagarlo se marcho del lugar de nuevo a toda prisa llevando con el un presente que seguramente haría feliz a Yugi...

- Mi Yugi...

Dijo en murmullo mientras corría por las calles cubiertas de nieve, sabia que el chico seria feliz al poder saborear nuevamente las golosinas que tanto le gustaban...pero tambien sabia que esa felicidad, seria momentánea ya que su dolor no se alejaría de su cuerpo, y otra vez lo miraba sufrir, llorar, y gritar lo cual le partía el corazón cada vez que lo miraba de esa forma, además saber que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo lo llenaba de ira, solo rogaba a los dioses por un milagro y que su adorado hikari fuera operado, sabiendo que ya existía un donante compatible, el joven compañero de Yoh Asakura...Lyserg Diethel, podría salvarle la vida a Yugi, pero a un teniendo un donante, sin el dinero para la operación ella jamás se realizaría... solo rogaba a los dioses por un milagro y que le diera fortaleza al chico para seguir luchando por seguir adelante...

**CONTINUARA........**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente este fic surgió gracias a la idea Charles Dickens, espero que les guste...

YAMI: Pobre de mi hikari...

HOLLY: Bueno, y las cosas se complicaran un poco mas mi faraón...

YAMI: ¿_Nani_?

HOLLY: Calma pronto los sabrás, además este fic es para agradecer lo que de una forma u otra han colaborada en mis otros fic, los han leído han dejando un reviews o simplemente los han leído y aprecian mi trabajo en verdad a todos muchas gracias...

BAKURA: Que tierno... (Llorando cómicamente)

YAMI: No te burles de mi nena, o te las veras con mi puño...

BAKURA: Glup...

HOLLY: Bueno gente espero que les guste este fic...

YAMI: A mi me gusto...

HOLLY: Solo les aviso que como sabrán, ya dentro de 2 días me voy para honduras así que me descuidare un poco de mis trabajos en fanfiction, pero cuando regrese dentro de 6 días, habrá Holly para rato...jijijjij...

YAMI: Y yo me iré contigo ¿cierto linda?

HOLLY: Así es me llevare a mi faraón...Uuuu...

YAMI: Soy feliz...

BAKURA: Faraoncito picaron, aprovecha muy bien esta salida...

YAMI: (Sonrojado) cierra la boca ladroncito...

HOLLY: Me despido, hasta la próxima...

**SAYONARA:-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	2. Capitulo 2: Un corazon lleno de soledad

HOLLY: Hola gente aquí estoy otra vez, dando lata como siempre…jijij… en fin traigo para ustedes este regalo de navidad, espero que les guste, es mi forma de agredirles por haber ayudado en todo este tiempo a esta loca autora ya van hacer un poco mas de un año, que comienzo a escribir de publicar en fanfiction, al principio fue algo difícil ser aceptada y ser reconocida por ustedes pero ahora me siento muy contenta de que lean mis historias, siempre los tendré en mi corazón…muchas gracias por apoyar a esta autora y deseo que todos pasen **_"Una Feliz Navidad"_** y **_un año nuevo_** lleno de logros y alegrías… espero que este regalo que he preparado para ustedes les guste…

**Sayonara…**

**_(Autor original Charles Dickens, adaptación Holly Motto)_**

"**UN CUENTO DE NAVIDAD"**

**CAPITULO 2: "UN CORAZON LLENO DE SOLEDAD"**

Los dias siguientes transcurrieron de forma habitual, Yami y los demás pasaban muy ocupados es sus trabajos y el pequeño Yugi ya se encontraba un poco mejor, luego de la oportuna ayuda de Yami, pero sin la operación que el chico tanto necesitaba aquella tranquilidad era temporal ya que el, seguiría sufriendo si no era operado lo mas pronto posible…

- Debo irme…- advirtió Yami, mientras se arreglaba un poco el cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba…

- ¿A que horas regresaras?- pregunto el pequeño mientras miraba al faraón…

- No lo se, este día tengo muchos duelos pendientes, además Kaiba quiere que le ayude a clasificar unas cartas…

El faraón decía todo aquello mientras se peinaba un poco, luego de verse en espejo que había en la habitación de Yugi…

- No te preocupes hikari, estaré aquí antes de la cena de navidad, además tengo que llevarte a la iglesia ¿recuerdas?…

Le sonrío el faraón y Yugi asintió, tambien con una sonrisa no podía creer, que su faraón lo recordara…cada día de navidad el abuelo Solomon, llevaba a Yugi a la iglesia para dar gracias y esa navidad aunque su abuelito no estuviera presente no iba hacer diferente…

- Te lo prometo, haré todo lo más rápido que pueda para llevarte a ese lugar, y para la cena…

Dijo el faraón mientras se arreglaba un poco sus mechones rubios, sabiendo que ese día era navidad, por ello tendría que apresurar las cosas, para llegar a tiempo a su hogar con su familia y sus amigos…

- Este bien, te espero…- de pronto se escucho el sonido del timbre indicando que la persona que cuidaría Yugi había llegado…

- No vemos luego…-Yami se agacho hasta besar a Yugi en los labios y luego se marcho a toda prisa, abrir la puerta y marcharse…- te lo encargo mucho…-el chico que había llegado, despedía al faraón con su mano mientras cerraba la puerta para luego subir a la habitación de Yugi…

- Hola Yugi-kun…-saludo un joven de cabello celeste, mirando alegremente a Yugi…

- ¿Horo-Horo-kun, como estas?

- Pues…

Ese día el joven ainu no tubo trabajo en el vivero así que pudo tomarse el día, para estar con Yugi, mientras Yami salía a su trabajo…mientras tanto en las calles, se miraba al joven faraón agitado y corriendo lo mas veloz que podía para no retrasarse como era costumbre…

- Haaa…-suspiro al llegar al lugar, la secretaria le sonrió…

- Feliz navidad, joven Yami…-le dijo una chica de cabello plateado, sentada al frente de la computadora y dedicándole una sonrisa…

- Feliz navidad, como te ha ido Jine…- le dijo Yami, correspondiendo la sonrisa, lo que hizo ala chica sonrojarse, luego de su jefe, el faraón era el chico mas guapo de toda la empresa…- muy bien joven, los duelos lo esperan…-la chica tecleo unas cosas, para ver la agenda de ese día de Yami…-tienen un duelo a las 9 en punto, su oponente ya esta aquí, el siguiente duelo…

Yami puso mucha atención a todo lo que la chica decía, en verdad aquel día iba hacer el más agitado de toda su carrera…

- Bien muchas gracias Jine…nos vemos…-Yami se despidió de la chica, la cual en una época fue la doncella de hierro, a pesar de que ella jamás quiso ese destino…pero ahora gracias a los shamanes y al faraón y sus amigos, tenia una vida normal como ella tanto soñó…

- Si joven y no se olvide, que a las 6 de la tarde el señor Kaiba quiere verlo en su despacho…

- Lo se…nos vemos luego…

Yami corrió directo a donde iba a realizarse su duelo, mientras que la chica miraba desvanece la figura del faraón, hasta que se subió al elevador. En verdad era muy agradable ver a Yami, tenía la habilidad de hacer de feliz, hasta los corazones más duros, la chica sonrió. Era por eso que el faraón estaba con Yugi, ya que el faraón llenaba de felicidad la vida de Yugi y el pequeño, llenaba de dicha la vida de Yami, era algo mutuo y ambos eran tan diferentes y por ellos se complementaban, hacían una magnifica pareja…bajo su mirada…quizás si ella hubiera llagado a la vida de Yami antes…no…el faraón, estaba destinado a estar con Yugi, no podía hacerse ilusiones ya que el, jamás se fijaría en ella y le tenia cariño de amigos, lo sabia bien. A pesar de eso no se tenia por que sentirse triste, sabia que la persona que le había robado el corazón sin saberlo, era feliz…quizás no a su lado, pero con ver su radiante sonrisa cada día…bastaba…

- O joven Yami…

Pensó mientras miraba una foto que tenia de Yami en la computara, la cual era su fondo de pantalla, lo admiraba, lo queria con todo su corazón pero el jamás se fijaría en ella, el faraón ya tenia a alguien a su lado y era feliz…y a Jine con eso le bastaba… toco la pantalla donde estaba la foto de Yami en plena acción de un duelo, hasta que una persona desvió sus pensamientos…

- ¿Señorita? ¿Señorita?

Dijo la voz de una mujer, la chica aparto la mirada de la pantalla para verla directamente…

- _Gomen_…-dijo apenada y con un ligero sonrojo, en sus mejillas…-¿En que puedo ayudarla?

Mientras tanto en una de las salas de la corporación, se llevaría a cabo el duelo de Yami y un chico de cabello color azul, el cual estaba impaciente a jugar con el rey de los juegos…

- Que comience el duelo…

Luego de poner su baraja en su disco de duelo, el duelo comenzó y el chico le sonrió a Yami, teniendo la confianza de que el seria el primero, que vencería al faraón…pero de nada le sirvió toda su confianza, ya que al final el faraón resulto ser el ganador…

Mientras tanto en la casa tienda, Len tambien había salido temprano de su trabajo, así que le hizo una visita a su amigo Yugi y a su pareja el cual luego de que el chino llegara, decidió ir a limpiar un poco la entrada de la casa de Yugi apartando un poco la nieve con una pala, para que cuando el faraón llegara no se preocupara por hacerlo el…

- Eso es Koloro…

Animo el ainu a su espíritu acompañante, el cual estaba ayudando a su amo a quitar la nieve con sus poderes espirituales…

- Vaya que cansado, pero quedo hermoso…

El ainu se sintió orgulloso al ver limpia la entrada y con la luz del sol parecía brillar, en verdad se miraba muy hermoso, y como al joven le gustaba mucho la nieve y verla matizada con la luz de sol la hacia verse a un mas bella…

- Te quedo muy bien, Horo-Horo…

El chico volteo atrás de si, para ver quien le había hablado y se encontró con una sonriente castaña, que admiraba, el trabajo realizado por Horo-Horo y su pequeña amiga Koloro…

- _Arigato_…Tea…-El ainu se llevo una mano atrás de la cabeza, le regalo una sonrisa a la chica y un significativo sonrojo…

- ¿Has venido a cuidar a Yugi?- comenzó la platica la castaña, luego de ver al chico tan sonrojado por su comentario…

- _Hai_, baje a limpiar un poco ya que esta Len, con Yugi en estos instantes…-le dijo el chico mientras limpiaba un poco la pala que estaba utilizando…

- Ya veo, en verdad te agradezco a ti y a tus amigos, todo lo que hacen por Yugi, no solo hoy, si no siempre…

Dijo la joven recordando muy bien como los chicos ayudaban a Yugi, según sus posibilidades, aunque a ellos quisieran poder ayudarlo mas, como pagando la operación que el chico necesitaba pero ese era un deseo no podrían cumplirlo aunque quisieran, no contaban con los medios para hacerlo

- _Lie_…aunque quisiéramos hacer mucho mas por el…-el chico bajo su mirada, en verdad quiera ayudar a Yugi mas, pero con el dinero que gana apenas y le alcanzaba para su hogar y ayudar a su hermana en Tokio…

- Vamos, no te sientas triste, ustedes hacen mucho por Yugi y eso te lo agradezco…aunque me entristece verlo tan débil…cada día le doy gracias a dios por verlo con vida, ¿pero por cuanto mas…? Y que calidad de esa vida tiene, ya que se que Yugi sufre mucho…

Dijo la chica, mientras miraba hacia la ventana en la segunda planta de la casa tienda, donde rea el cuarto de Yugi y Yami y ahí debía estar Yugi…

- Si, lo se jamás mire tanto valor en una persona…el es muy fuerte y pasar del dolor, sigue luchando no se rinde…y en verdad no creo que lo haga…

El ainu sabían muy bien cuanto estaba luchado Yugi, a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía en la mayoría de ocasiones, siempre mostraba una sonrisa, la cual traía paz a los que sufrían a su alrededor, por su salud…

- Si el siempre ha sido así, y estar con Yami, le ha enseñado hacer mas fuerte…

La chica sonrió ante lo que dijo, a pesar del dolor de no tener a Yami para ella, ya que el faraón, había decidido estar con Yugi, a un así sabia que el faraón había hecho una elección correcta y ahora el era el mejor apoyo para Yugi y le servia para seguir adelante en su lucha…

- Si, tienes razón…oye y cambiando de tema… ¿ya estas lista para la cena de navidad?

El ainu sonrió, mientras ponía la pala atrás de su espalda y Koloro se sentaba en su otro hombro, para descansar un poco y miraba desde ese lugar a la chica…

- Claro, todo esta listo cada quien sabe lo que debe traer…

Advirtió Tea, sabiendo que aquello seria de gran alegria para Yugi, ya que a pesar de no estar Joey, ni Solomon a un así seguían con la tradición de hacer la cena de navidad en su casa y juntos todos como en años anteriores y ahora seria mucho mejor ya que tenían a los shamanes con ellos…

- Genial, además vendrán Mine y Jine…- sonrió el ainu, sabiendo que Yami, había invitado a esas dos chicas, que en un pasado fueron un verdadero dolor de cabeza para los shamanes y ahora eran tan amigas de ellos, como jamás hubieran imaginado…

- Genial…-sabiendo que había sido el faraón quien había invitado ambas, Tea sonrió

- Yami-san, dijo que Jine traería unos obsequios y Mine tambien, ya que los preparativos para la cena ya estaban repartidos…

Era cierto cuando Yami invito ambas, los chicos ya se había repartido que cosas traerían, cada quien. Por ello, para no llegar con las manos vacías, las chicas habían decidido llevar obsequios para las personas que asistirían a la cena…

- Que bueno…bien me voy…me saludas a Yugi…-la chica mira su reloj…

- No subirás a ver a Yugi-kun

- No lo siento, se me hace tarde dale mis saludos…

La chica apresuro su paso, y se despido con su mano, al chico de cabellera celeste…

- Esta bien…_Sayonara_…-Horo-Horo le correspondió la despedida, y le dedico una sonrisa

- _Sayonara_…- Koloro, se despidió tambien de la chica mientras miraba el lugar por donde se fue…

- Será mejor que entremos…Len debe estar aburrido…

Dijo con una sonrisa, ya que sabia que el chico de chica tenia poca paciencia, ya que no podía hacer mucho en la alcoba de Yugi, ya que el estaba tomando una siesta…la pequeña Koloro, le sonrió a su amo y ambos entraron de regreso a la casa…

Mientras tanto el tiempo pasó, tiempo que Yami se le fue muy rápido, todos sus duelos eran muy cansados y a veces tediosos, los cuales no le daban tiempo ni de almorzar por lo apresurados que estaban sus oponentes de vencerlo aunque al final ninguno logro hacerlo…

- Bien ese fue el ultimo…-Yami se sentó en una silla, ya que en todo el día desde que había llegado no lo había echo, estaba agotado…

- ¿Joven Yami?- De pronto el faraón escucho una voz muy conocida para el…

- Jine ¿como estas?- le sonrió el faraón a la chica la cual se sonrojo ante las muestras de afecto de Yami…

- Joven Yami, el señor Kaiba lo necesita en su despacho…

Yami se exalto y se levanto de su lugar, sabiendo que tenia una reunión con Kaiba, además de que ese día, era el día en que recibiría su sueldo lo hacia ponerse feliz y entusiasmado ya que con el dinero podría ayudar a Yugi…

- Iré a verlo…

Yami salio corriendo, y en la distancia la chica pudo escuchar un "Gracias" Yami estaba muy entusiasmado por ver a Kaiba, recibir su paga e irse con Yugi para cumplir con su promesa, pero eso tardaría un poco en suceder…

- Toc, toc…

Se escucharon los toques en la puerta del despacho de Kaiba, el cual estaba muy ocupado y en su escritorio tenia una gran cantidad de papeles, los cuales estaba revisando con su laptop…

- Pase…

Se escucho al voz del joven empresario, indicando que Yami podía entrar, el faraón abrió la puerta y por todos lo papeles ordenados en frente de Kaiba no podía ver su rostro...

- Hola Kaiba ¿Estas bien?

Pregunto sin lograr ver el rostro de Kaiba, solo sus cabellos castaños resaltaban un poco entre aquellos papeles…

- No…

Dijo en forma cortante, haciendo a Yami no preguntar mas, conocía muy bien a Kaiba y cuando hablaba así, era por que no queria mas preguntas…simplemente obedeció y se sentó en un sillón frente al escritorio de Kaiba esperando por que el se desocupara…

- Llegas tarde…

Le dijo el joven, sin abandonar su posición mientras miraba el reloj indicando que eran las 6.30 de la tarde, hora en que Yami llevaba 30 minutos de retrasó. Cosas que no le gustaba en los mínimo a Kaiba…

- _Hai_, _Gomen_ Kaiba, los duelos me retrasaron un poco…

Se disculpo Yami, apenado, sabiendo que a Kaiba no le gustaba los retrasos, pero lo que decía el faraón era cierto lo que paso fue que un duelo se alargo mas de lo debido, por ello su retraso…

- No me des tus patéticas excusas…-le dijo el chico, fastidiado, detestando de sobre manera las excusas…- mira no te llame para que me hables de la inmortalidad del cangrejo, si no, para que me ayudes… toma esto…-Kaiba le lanza una calculadora a Yami…-y me ayudes a realizar unas cuentas…

Yami miraba aquella calculadora científica en sus manos, y no tenia ni la menor idea como se utilizaba, aquel instrumento. Además era uno muy avanzado, al parecer era un modelo que ni siquiera salía al mercado, por la marca KC en un extremo era de suponerse que era invención inédita de Kaiba…

- ¿Qué pasa?...

Kaiba no escuchaba ni un murmullo de Yami y eso lo intrigaba, el faraón solo estaba viendo aquel artefacto raro que tenia en su mano sin saber como utilizarla…

- Lo siento Kaiba, pero no se como usar esta cosa rara…-le dijo preocupado sabiendo, que eso haría enfadar al chico empresario

- Eres bastante inútil…-le dijo el chico mientras se levantaba de su lugar y encaraba a Yami, el cual solo bajo la mirada y puso el artefacto en la mesa del escritorio de Kaiba…

-_ Gomen_…- dijo Yami, mientras hacia aquello y dejaba la calculadora en su lugar, y miraba a Kaiba…

- Ya déjalo, me aburren tus excusas, hay cosas mucho más importantes…

Dijo Kaiba fastidiado mientras, sacaba su portafolio abajo del escritorio, y se lo entraba a Yami, el cual se sorprendió al sentir el peso en sus piernas…

- Quiero que ordenes cada carta, por nombre, puntos de ataque y tipo…

Yami se sorprendió si hacia lo que Kaiba le ordenaba, seguramente no llegaría a tiempo para llegar a la iglesia a Yugi…

- Kaiba, por Ra, eso me llevaría horas…-le dijo preocupado, sabiendo la hora que era ya

- ¿Acaso te estoy preguntado? te ordeno que lo hagas y punto…-le exigió Kaiba, mientras se sentaba de regreso en su escritorio…

- Pero la cena…mi familia…Yugi…-Yami intentaba explicar sus razones, pero Kaiba no le dio oportunidad…

- No me importa, si quieres llegar a tiempo, simple apresúrate…-le exigió Kaiba, dándole nula oportunidad de explicarse…

- _Hai_…-Yami bajo su mirada y abrió el portafolio de Kaiba listo hacer lo que el había ordenado…

Pasaron 2 horas y Yami a un seguía ordenando las cartas de Kaiba, cuando entre aquellas cartas miro un lugar a un lado del portafolio, donde estaban unas cartas, de las cuales el empresario consideraba como inservibles, saco todas las cartas que ahí habían en ese sitio…

- Bien estas cartas son las últimas…

Yami se extraño al ver aquellas cartas, que a su parecer no merecían estar en aquel lugar como cartas inservibles, cuando de pronto entre todas aquellas, encontraría una muy conocida para el…

- Por Ra…- Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión al encontrar su carta favorita entre las cartas de Kaiba y mas el lugar que el le había dado…- ¿Kaiba que haces con mi carta favorita?-

Le pregunto Yami, a Kaiba, lo hizo al CEO levantarse de su lugar y mirarlo, luego le sonrió, le pareció muy gracioso el arranque de cólera que tenia el faraón, al encontrar al mago oscuro entre las cartas de Kaiba y específicamente el lugar donde lo había encontrado…

- Hum…-Kaiba sonrió y negó con su dedo…-lo siento Yami esta carta me pertenece… ¿se te olvido? la vendiste, y como buen negociante yo la compre…-una malvada sonría apareció en su rostro al ver la expresión de asombro de Yami…

- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz?

Yami no salía de su asombro, en primer lugar ¿por que Kaiba había comprado su carta favorita? Y en segundo… ¿Por que le había dado el peor lugar de todos a su carta favorita?

- Esta carta, no merece estar con mis dragones blancos…pero bien sirve de porta vasos-se explico Kaiba, mientras tomaba asiento otra vez y regresaba a sus números…

- ¿Cómo puedes irrespetar de esa forma tan cruel y ruin esta carta?...-Yami levanto su mirada y encaro a Kaiba el cual no lo miraba, su atención estaba en su laptop

- ¿Qué me vas a dar un sermón del "Corazón de las Cartas"?- Kaiba hizo una mala imitación de la voz de Yami, mientras dijo aquello, lo cual al faraón no le gusto nada…-Ya me tienen hartos tus incumbencias, termina con tu trabajo y largate…

- Ya termine…-dijo determinado…-ahora pagame…-le exigió, el faraón estaba muy enojado con Kaiba por hablar de esa forma de su carta favorita…

- Como quieras…-Kaiba saco un sobre de su gabardina y luego se lo lanzo a Yami…-Ahí tienes ahora largate…

Kaiba agito su mano, indicando a Yami marcharse pero el no se iría hasta revisar cuando le había dado esta vez Kaiba, y se topo con una desagradable sorpresa…

- Un segundo aquí hace falta dinero…-dijo el faraón, mientras contaba el dinero que se le había dado, y no era todo el que generalmente recibía…

- Pues, ahí esta tu descuento, ¿Qué esperabas?- dijo Kaiba, seriamente tomando la atención de Yami…- todos estos dias has venido tarde, además aquel día hace 2 semanas, faltaste para llevar a tu novio con el doctor, pues ahí esta tu descuento…perdí mucho dinero por tu culpa…los duelistas pagan para tener duelos, con el rey de los juegos y si no apareces la empresa pierde dinero, yo pierdo dinero…

Kaiba seguía trabajando en su laptop y Yami solo miraba cuan egoísta e insensible era, se preguntaba ¿hasta cuanto llevaba su egoísmo y avaricia?…

- ¿Y no te importa a la hora que me voy?

La salida de Yami debía de ser a la 5 de la tarde, pero generalmente sus duelos se pregraban hasta las 10 de la noche, la ultima semana había sido sumamente cansada, el faraón no protestaba, no reclama esperando que todo aquel esfuerzo fuera recompensado pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado…

- Ese es tu problema…ahora largate…

De nada servia seguir con sus explicaciones, Kaiba no se le ablandaría el corazón por mas reclamara…

- Kaiba ¿Qué harás esta noche?

Sabiendo que Mokuba y Noa, no estaban en el país, ese día siendo navidad, seguramente Kaiba pasaría solo en su casa por ello una idea apareció en la mente de Yami…

- ¿Por que?

- Para que los pases con los chicos y con Yugi y conmigo…como en los viejos tiempos…

Kaiba abrió sus ojos en impresión, desde que estuvo con su cachorro las navidades las pasaba con los amigos y la familia de Yami, pero ahora que el ya no estaba todo había cambiado y esa tradición no volvería a suceder…

- Estaré ocupado…

Le dijo en tono serio, en verdad estar con ellos le iba a traer mucha tristeza aunque no lo dijera así seria, por ello preferiría pasar la noche de navidad solo en su mansión…

- ¿Estas seguro?, Yugi va estar muy contento de verte…

Desde la muerte de Joey, el pequeño Yugi no había vuelto a ver al joven empresario, y seguramente se alegraría de verlo. Pero al parecer Kaiba, no queria darle esa dicha…

- Déjame en paz, y vete…

Yami bajo su mirada, no iba a conseguir nada de Kaiba así que prefirió marcharse…

- Esta bien…

- Y te espero mañana…

- Pero Kaiba, mañana es navidad y hoy es la cena, seguramente me desvelare hoy y…

- No quiero escuchar tus excusas, te quiero aquí mañana y si no vienes estas despedido…

- Pero…

- Ya escuchaste

Yami bajo la mirada y asintió en verdad iba hacer muy difícil, que el día de navidad llegara temprano luego de lo desvelado que estaría

- Feliz navidad…

- Ahorratelo…La navidad es para tontos y despreocupados como tu, no para mí…- Dijo en tono fastidiado, Yami no le presto atención y prefirió marcharse…

Minutos después de que Yami se marchara, Kaiba aun estaba muy atareado haciendo todas las cuentas y verificando cifras en su laptop, cuando de pronto entraron a su oficina a dos jóvenes, Kaiba los miro y se sorprendió verlos, ya que no esperaba visitas a esa hora de la noche, ambos jóvenes iban vestidos muy elegantemente, con saco y corbata pero para Kaiba ese traje, no era mas que una baratija…

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto de forma seria…-¿Cómo entraron aquí?

Sabiendo que su secretaria, le habría avisado de su llegada, se sorprendió verlos a dentro de su despacho…

- Lo siento señor Kaiba…-comenzó un joven, mientras se sentaba en el sillón que minutos atrás había ocupado Yami…

- Siempre nos es muy fácil, ingresar a las instalaciones, ya que si su secretaria nos hubiera visto, seguramente no nos habría recibido…

Dijo el otro mientras, se sentaba a lado de su amigo. Kaiba frunció el ceño, esas muestras tan extrañas de afecto no le gustaron y solo lanzo un gruñido mientras se disponía hacer una llamada, para alertar a seguridad del ingreso de esos extraños…

- Yo no haría eso si fuera usted…-le dijo un joven de cabello color azul mientras desconectaba el teléfono, para que Kaiba no alertara a nadie de su llegada…

- ¿Qué rayos quieren?- Kaiba se regreso a su asiento mirando furioso a ambos jóvenes…

- Mi nombre es Tayson-comenzó un chico de cabello negro…

- Y el mío Kai…-termino el otro de cabello color azul mirando a Kaiba, y dedicándole una sonrisa…

- Venimos del orfanato de Domino…

Al escuchar aquello Kaiba abrió sus ojos en impresión, ese era el lugar donde su hermano y el se había criado, antes de que la familia Kaiba los adoptara…

- ¿Lo recuerda?...-pregunto el pelos azules mientras miraba a Kaiba, el cual estaba un poco impresionado al recordar ese lugar…

- ¿Qué rayos quieren?- Kaiba abandono sus pensamientos y miro a ambos jóvenes de forma seria…

- Venimos, por que ese lugar necesita su ayuda…

- ¿Mi ayuda?- interrumpió Kaiba viendo al chico…

- Si, el orfanato lograr salir delante, por medio de donaciones de personas altruistas y como usted, fue un ex residente pensamos que nos puede donar algo de dinero…

Kaiba miro seriamente a ambos chicos, en verdad el no iba a ayudar a nadie, ese lugar solo le traía maslos recuerdos…

- Jamás…ese lugar debería ser demolido…

Ambos chicos abrieron sus ojos en impresión, no era posible que Kaiba fuera tan duro de corazón que no quisiera ayudar los niños que ahí habitaban…

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Lo que escucharon, no ayudare a nadie… ¿Ustedes piensan que solo por que tengo dinero puedo regalarlo? Están locos, he trabajado duro para ganármelo y no voy a desperdiciar mi dinero, en mocosos patéticos…

Ambos chicos, quedaron impresionados sabían que hablar con Kaiba seria difícil pero jamás se imaginaron a que grado llegaría, ahora se daban cuenta que Kaiba, estaba segado por la ambición nadie lo haría cambiar…

- Pero esos niños lo necesitan…-intervino el chico de cabello negro, pero Kaiba solo lanzo un gruñido y señalo la puerta…

- Larguense…-dijo en tono tan firme haciendo a ambos chicos se levantarse de sus lugares…

- Por favor señor Kaiba, ayude a los niños en verdad lo necesitan…-seguía insistiendo el chico pero de nada servia Kaiba no accedería ayudar…

- Larguense o los sacare, a patadas…

Kaiba lo dijo en tono tan molesto que a los chicos no les quedo otra opción que obedecer y marcharse…

Fuera de la oficina de Kaiba, ambos suspiraron, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para que el joven empresario les ayudara. Lo más probable, era que los chicos murieran de hambre con los pocos fondos que contaba el orfanato…

Cuando ambos chicos, estaban por marcharse se toparon con unos dos jóvenes no los conocían, ambos se miraban muy ansioso que no les prestaron atención solo los miraron dirigirse a la oficina del CEO y luego Kai y Tayson continuaron su camino a la salida dejando atrás, a dos visitantes inesperados en la oficina de Kaiba

- Ya les dije que no ayudare a nadie…-Kaiba estaban tan concentrado en sus asuntos que no se dio cuenta quines había entrado en su oficina…

- Hermano…-dijo un chico de cabello negro, mientras soltaba la mano del chico que iba a su lado y corría abrazar a su hermano mayor…- te he extrañado…snif…-el chico estaba muy feliz de ver a Kaiba y las lagrimas se desbordaron por sus ojos rodando por sus mejillas, Kaiba se sorprendió…

- ¿Mokuba?- pregunto, al ver al chico que tenia en sus brazos…y luego levanto la mirada encarando al otro…

- Es un gusto verte, hermano…-le correspondió dedicándole una sonrisa…

- ¿Noa?- pregunto dudoso mientras miraba como Mokuba, no dejaba de llorar de alegria luego de no ver a su hermano tantos meses…- ¿Qué hacen aquí?...-pregunto Kaiba a Noa, sabiendo que Mokuba por el estado en que estaba, no podría responderle…

- Venimos, acompañarte en navidad…-le sonrió Noa, mientras miraba como Mokuba se separaba del abraso en que tenia a Kaiba y lo encaraba…

- Te hemos extrañado mucho…

Mokuba y Noa, había sido enviados por Kaiba a un internado en los estados unidos, ambos se habían enamorado y tiempo después se hicieron pareja a pesar que Mokuba tenia 14 años y Noa 18, Kaiba no se opuso a su relación. Que surgió mucho antes, cuando todavía estaba con su adorado cachorro…

- Deberían estar en la escuela…

Dijo fríamente Kaiba, haciendo que el pequeño Mokuba, sintiera un punzado en su corazón, por esas muestras tan poco agradables de afecto…

- Lo siento…-dijo el chico separándose del abrazo y regresando alado de Noa…

- Venimos por que te extrañamos, además estamos de vacaciones…- dijo Noa abrazando a Mokuba, el cual comenzaba a sollozar por las palabras tan crueles de su hermano mayor…

Kaiba abrió sus ojos en impresión, era cierto cada navidad ellos volaban todo un día, para estar con el y su querido Doggy, pero ahora…todo era diferente el no estaba y todo había cambiado…para mal en su vida

- Sentimos mucho la muerte de Joey…- sintiendo el dolor en los pensamientos de su hermano mayor Noa, le dijo esas palabras desde el fondo del corazón…

- Váyanse, no quiero pasar con ustedes la navidad…

Ambos chicos sintieron un punzado en su corazón no creían lo que Kaiba decía, ninguna navidad había estado solos, pero ahora era diferente…

- Váyanse déjenme trabajar, hay mucho que hacer…-Kaiba se sentó en su lugar y continuo por con su trabajo, Mokuba lloraba aun mas dolido, por lo que había dicho y Noa estaba triste por ver a su Koibito, no lo podía permitir que Kaiba le diera ese desaire…

- Mira Seto, yo no soy tu hermano cierto, pero te quiero como si lo fueras…

De los tres en la habitación, el único Kaiba legitimo era Noa hijo del padre adoptivo de Seto, pero aun así el chico le tenia mucho apreció y cariño a Seto como si en verdad fuera su hermano…

- Esta bien no necesitas pasar la navidad conmigo…-presintiendo que Kaiba solo queria pasar la navidad con su hermano Mokuba, Noa se haría a un lado con tal de ver feliz a la persona que mas amaba…

- _Lie_, Noa quiero que pases este día con nosotros…-le reclamo el pequeño mirando a su novio a los ojos…

- Seto, pasa este día con Moky, el te extraña y aunque yo tambien te extraño los dejare esta navidad…

Noa no miraba a Mokuba, solo queria que su Koibito fuera feliz, esa navidad ya que sabía muy bien lo duro que le resultaba estar lejos de su hermano por el internado, merecía una vez al año debía ser feliz y estar con su familia…

- ¿Qué me dices?...

- Larguense…los dos…no quiero a ninguno en mi oficina, no quiero pasar este día con nadie…

A Mokuba le dolieron tanto esas palabras, que se separo del abrazo que lo tenia Noa y salio corriendo lejos de la oficia de Kaiba…

- ¡¡Moky espera!!…gracias Seto…feliz navidad…-le dijo Noa, con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras corría tras su Koibito, dejando a Kaiba con un nudo en la garganta por lo cruel que había sido con ambos…

- _Gomen_…Moky…Noa…- dijo el joven empresario mientras sus cabellos color café tapaban sus ojos

Mientras tanto a fuera de la corporación se miraba a parecer a un chico de cabello negro, que salía apresuradamente del lugar con lágrimas en sus ojos no dejándolo ver su camino y por ello choco con alguien…

- Estas bien…-ambos quedaron sentados en el piso pero el otro chico se levanto rápidamente para ayudar a Mokuba a levantarse…

- Si estoy bien…lo siento… ¿ha?

Mokuba se levanto del piso sosteniendo la mano del chico, y levanto su mirada reconociéndolo de inmediato a su lado un chico mas pequeño que el que había chocado con el…

- Hola Mokuba ¿Cómo estas?

Sonrió el otro mirando a Mokuba, el cual solo miraba a ambos sorprendido, luego escucho un llamado atrás de el…

- ¡¡Moky…!! ¿Estas bien?...

De pronto llego Noa, agitado de correr tras Mokuba y puso sus manos en las rodillas por el esfuerzo que aquello le había causado…

- Hola Noa…-saludo alegremente el mismo chico de antes, y Noa le sonrió…

- ¿Yugi…?-luego miro al chico que estaba a su lado…-¿Yami?

- Hola ¿como están?

Preguntaron ambos casi a una sola voz, lo que hizo sonreír a Mokuba olvidando un poco sus tristezas…

- Bien ¿Y ustedes?...

- No tan bien, pero la vamos pasando como se pueda…-dijo Yami con tristeza…

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Mokuba mirando a Yami directamente…

- Es una larga historia…

Dijo Yami resignado sabiendo que toda aquella tristeza era por la enfermedad, que Yugi estaba experimentando, los chicos asintieron…

- ¿Vinieron a ver a Kaiba?

Sabiendo que su único familiar estaba en Japón era obvio que habían a venido a verlo y celebrar la noche de navidad juntos, pero al parecer Kaiba no pensaba lo mismo…

- Si…-dijo Mokuba tristemente…-pero el no quiere vernos…snif…-las lagrimas se desbordaron por sus ojos bajando por sus mejillas…

- Calmate…

Noa lo abrazo por su espalda, reconfortando al pequeño, en verdad Noa era un gran apoyo en aquellos tiempos de tristeza y soledad…

- Si quieren pueden pasar este día con nosotros…

Ofreció Yami con una sonrisa, a la cual los chicos asintieron y Mokuba dejo de llorar por un momento, al saber que no pasarían la noche de navidad comiendo solos en el restaurante de un hotel…

- Bien solo que no traemos nada, nos da pena llegar con las manos vacías…

Era cierto en navidad, los chicos tenían la tradición de colaborar con lo poco que tuvieran para celebrar aquel día, ya que ninguno a excepción de los Kaiba tenia mucho dinero para costear la cena de todos, por ello la colaboración en conjunto era primordial…

- Supongo que con un pastel de frutas será suficiente…

Sabiendo lo mucho que a los chicos y a su hikari le gustaba ese postre fue una buena sugerencia a demás no era tan caro, para que los jóvenes invitados lo compraran y lo llevaran a al cena…

- Esta bien…

Así los 4 chicos se pusieron en camino a la panadería, para luego disfrutar de una cena en familia, con amigos como hace tiempo no lo hacían y ahora su hermano mayor, su familia les había negado ese deseo…

**CONTINUARA……………**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente pues aquí estoy otra vez, hey esperen pronto la actualización para este fic ya que quiero terminarlo antes de navidad…

YAMI: Navidad, si…ya compre un regalo para ti nena…

HOLLY: Sonrojada…-Arigato mi faraón tu siempre tan lindo…jijiji…yo también tengo algo para ti esta bajo el árbol…

YAMI: Gracias…

MARIK: ¿Y yo?

HOLLY: Tambien hay algo para ti, no comas ansias…-

MARIK: Si…

HOLLY: (el resto viéndola con ojitos emocionados) tambien hay algo para ustedes bajo el árbol…-con una gotita…

BAKURA: Oigan y donde esta el mero, mero de este ladrón…

HOLLY: Pues ya saldrás pero ten paciencia…

MARIK: ¿Y la estrella de cine?...-con lagrimas en sus ojos…

HOLLY: Tambien pero tengan paciencia…

YAMI: Rayos creí que iba hacer un fic perfecto sin la intervención de estas dos pestes…

BAKURA: Nah te queremos fregar la vida…

MARIK: Pues si, si no que gracia…

YAMI: Jajaja…son muy gracioso…por que no trabajan en un circo… (Murmurando) Domando leones, tal vez tenga suerte y se los coman…nah pobres animales, morirían intoxicados…

BAKURA: Agradece que no te escuche…

HOLLY: Chicos es tiempo de amor y paz, soñar es fantasía, los niños…no un segundo eso esa una canción que me gusta, que sale un promocional de navidad...

Todos caen estilo anime…

HOLLY: En fin, gente estén pendientes que mañana hay actualización del fic ya llevo avanzado el siguiente champer…

YHOLLY: Al fin intervengo…muhahaha, haré sufrir a Kaiba…

KAIBA: Gulp…

MARIK: Pobre tonto…

HOLLY: Bien gente agradecer reviews…

YAMI: Vaya nos alegra que les este gustando el fic, gracias a Alejamoto Diethel, Nethed, Kida Luna y Yami Atemu-91, gracias por escribir y esperamos verlas por aquí otra vez…

YUGI: Besos comencemos…

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica…

BAKURA: Hey Ale dile a Holly que esto no tiene sabor sin que yo actué…

HOLLY: Hey te dije que tuvieras paciencia ya saldrás pero aguarda a un no…

BAKURA: Ojala que no me den un fragmento patético de amigo el faraón…

YAMI: Ni Ra lo quiera, ese seria mi peor regalo de navidad…

HOLLY: Chicos no discutan…

MARIK: Holly, déjalos así son los amigos…

AMBOS: Callate…

HOLLY: Oooo…en fin chica pues Haito no aparece en el fic gomen…

BAKURA: Con una serpentina…-bravo…

HAO: Gulp…

HOLLY: Lo siento pero ya muchos personajes no creo ponerlo, y pues tu sigue leyendo haber que mas pasa no olvides mañana abra actualización del fic…

BAKURA: Estate atenta tal vez salgo yo…

YAMI: Ni Ra lo quiera…

HOLLY: RA ustedes no aprenden ni en navidad dejan de discutir…

AMBOS: Gomen…

HOLLY: Así esta mejor…bien chica me despido…gracias por escribir y hasta la próxima…

**NETHED:**

HOLLY: Chica gusto de verte por aquí…

YAMI: Bue Joey murió fue triste…

Todos con una pañuelo…

HOLLY: Hai no exageren, tu solo lee chica y sabrás como resultara todo, y no te olvida pronto actualizare espero hacerlo mañana a mas tardar quiero terminar con el fic antes de navidad…

YAMI: Si, muy ocupados el 24 con todos los preparativos para navidad…

MARIK: Mi primera navidad, cocinare pavo vegetariano…

YAMI: ¿Eso existe?

HOLLY: Calma Marik, además mi madre prepara la cena…

MARIK: Pues le recomendare pollo de soya…

YAMI: ¿Eso existe?

MARIK: ¿Alguien te pregunto?

HOLLY: ¿Chicos que habíamos dicho…?

BAKURA: Hai, pero estos niños nunca aprenden…

MARIK: Callate…

HOLLY: Chica gracias por escribir y pues sigue leyendo pronto habrán muchas sorpresas…jijijjij…bue me despido…Sayonara…

**KIDA LUNA:**

HOLLY: Chica a un me es difícil acostumbrarme a tu nuevo nombre…

BAKURA: ¿Por que se lo abr cambiado?

HOLLY: Umm? No lo se…

YAMI: Bue pero este tambien suena bien…

BAKURA: Supongo…

KAIBA: A mi me gusta igual de todas formas se trata de mi nena, sin importar como se ponga…sigue gustándome igual.,..

MARIK: Que romántico…-sarcasmo

HOLLY: ¿Marik?...bueno chica Hai fue triste que Joey muriera, pero tu sigue leyendo las sorpresas están a la orden del día…

YAMI: Hai, solo espero que no me afecte a mí

BAKURA: Y que pon fin salga yo…

MARIK: Y la estrella de cine de mi…

HOLLY: Calma, paciencia, ante todo…saldrán pero tenga paciencia

AMBOS: Ta´bien…

KAIBA: Besos para ti mi Kida Luna…

BAKURA: En rollón…

HOLLY: Chicos ya, bueno chica espero verte por aquí otra vez, y no te preocupes si no puedes leernos pronto aquí te estaremos esperando para cuando puedas… espera actualización pronto de este fic…me despido…gracias por escribir….saludos a Rex-san…Sayonara…

**YAMI ATEMU-91:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, gustos en conocerte…

YAMI: Me gusta tu nombre…donde lo abre escuchado…

HOLLY: ¿Yami?

BAKURA: Patético…

KAIBA: Hey no es justo ya me dieron el papel de villano…

HOLLY: Nah actúas bien…

MARIK: Te sale tan natural que quien diría que es actuación…

KAIBA: Gracioso…-sarcasmo…

HOLLY: Chicos ay no comiencen…y chica con tu petición claro que tienes mi permiso puedes usar la historia del autor original Charles Dickens, no hay problema…

YAMI: Ojala la podamos leer pronto…

HOLLY: Ojala…bueno chica me despido ojala y no ha llegado mi autorización muy tarde…ojala que no…bueno gracias por leernos…

YAMI: Besos…Sayonara…

HOLLY: Gracia a todas por escribir dentro de poco actualizare así que esténse pendientes…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	3. Capitulo 3: La Visita de los Fantasmas

HOLLY: Hola gente aquí estoy otra vez, dando lata como siempre…jijij… en fin traigo para ustedes este regalo de navidad, espero que les guste, es mi forma de agredirles por haber ayudado en todo este tiempo a esta loca autora ya van hacer un poco mas de un año, que comienzo a escribir de publicar en fanfiction, al principio fue algo difícil ser aceptada y ser reconocida por ustedes pero ahora me siento muy contenta de que lean mis historias, siempre los tendré en mi corazón…muchas gracias por apoyar a esta autora y deseo que todos pasen **_"Una Feliz Navidad"_** y **_un año nuevo_** lleno de logros y alegrías… espero que este regalo que he preparado para ustedes les guste…

**Sayonara…**

**_(Autor original Charles Dickens, adaptación Holly Motto)_**

"**UN CUENTO DE NAVIDAD"**

**CAPITULO 3: "LA VISITA DE LOS FANTASMAS"**

Había sido un día muy pesado para Kaiba, ya pasaban de las 11 de la noche en todo el día no había probado bocado y en realidad no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, su mente se concentraba, en lo satisfecho que estaba por todo lo que había logrado ese día, para incrementar el dinero de la familia y en cerrarse en su propia soledad…

- Bien es hora de irse…

Tomo el portafolio de donde Yami lo había dejado y luego cerro las puertas de su oficina, afuera de sus despacho ya no se miraba a nadie seguramente, hacia mucho que en toda la empresa no habían mas personas que el y los guardias de seguridad…

- Hasta luego señor Kaiba, feliz navidad…

Despidió al joven uno de los guardias de turno, sabiendo muy bien de lo tarde que siempre salía el joven empresario…

- Nos vemos mañana…

El guardia se impresiono por lo que Kaiba decía, en verdad iba a llegar en día de navidad, vaya Kaiba si que era trabajador…jamás se imaginaba lo que Kaiba buscaba, alejarse según el, de su tristeza, manteniendo la mente ocupada lo lograba.

Pero cuando era de marcharse luego de un día de trabajo, sus pensamientos regresaban a tener un solo nombre…Joey…siempre se concentraban en el y lo cruel que fue al abandonarlo aquel día de navidad, para luego verlo morir en un hospital, jamás lo olvidara y solo el trabajo le ayudaba hacerlo…

Mientras Kaiba caminaba, por las solitarias calles rumbo a su mansión y todos aquellos pensamientos llegaban a su mente, en una tienda muy cerca de donde estaba, llamo su atención…

- Wow, vaya…

Dijo el CEO, mientras miraba con gran impresión, al enorme pavo que se veía en una de las vitrinas muy cerca de la tienda distribuidora de los discos de duelo de su corporación…

- Esa cosa es muy grande, jamás lo venderán…-bajo su mirada para ver el precio…-y eso no ayuda en nada, cuesta una fortuna…en fin…

Kaiba continúo su viaje, rumbo a su mansión… tiempo después ya estaba cambiado en su pijama de dormir, listo para descansar luego de un día lleno de trabajo y cansancio…sin imaginarse, que dentro de poco estaría por recibir una visita…

Luego de apagar la luz en su mesita de noche, cerró sus ojos durmiéndose al instante, tiempo después se escucho resonar el sonido en el reloj que prendía de la pared, lo despertó, sus campanadas eran muy fuertes marcando media noche, era navidad…

- Tonterías…

Luego miro a un lado de la cama y observo el lugar vació que su querido Doggy había dejado luego de su muerte, se voltio y cerro sus ojos alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, que lo único que hacían eran traerle sufrimiento y dolor a su corazón…

Cuando de pronto, a un teniendo los ojos cerrados, escucho en su habitación unos pasos y tambien se escuchaba el arrastrar de algo, que Kaiba no supo que era…pero alguien en su habitación no era común así que abrió sus ojos rápidamente y encaro a su visitante…

- ¿Quien esta…ahí…?

Dijo Kaiba en tono amenazante, encarando a la misteriosa figura que estaba en su habitación, sabiendo que nadie se atrevía a entrar a su recamara sin su autorización. Ni la servidumbre, ni siquiera sus hermanos, cuando vivían con el lo hacían…entonces quien era, aquel extraño que estaba parado frente a el…

- ¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi Seto…?

Kaiba abrió sus ojos en impresión, no podía ser es voz, la reconocía muy bien, pero el dueño que traía a sus pensamientos, estaba muerto entonces ¿quien era el que estaba al frente de el con esa voz tan parecida…?

- ¿Gosaburo?

Dijo imprecisando, mirando al extraño que por la oscuridad presente en la habitación no se le miraba el rostro, de pronto los rayos de la luna aparecieron colándose por las cortinas blancas, de telas de seda dejando ver el rostro de aquel hombre, afirmando su identidad…

- ¿No te alegra verme…?

Kaiba se impresión, en verdad esa su padrastro, no lo podía creer. Además el semblante del que alguna vez fue su padrastro no era nada bueno. Su piel se le notaba muy pálida, sus ropas estaban rotas y viejas, en sus cabellos traía una especie de telas de araña y en sus piernas… ¿Qué traía en sus piernas? Se pregunto Kaiba, al ver los cribetes sujetando ambas piernas de aquel sujeto…

- Veo que si te alegra verme luego de tanto tiempo…vaya has arreglado muy bonito la alcoba…

El sujeto se sentó en el sillón favorito de Kaiba, cerca de la chimenea de su habitación. Su visita lo había imprecisado y lo había dejado sin habla ¿como era posible que su padrastro estuviera vivo otras vez?…no lo entendía…

- Joey te manda sus saludos…

Kaiba abrió sus ojos en impresión, no podía creer lo que decía y mas ese hombre, su malvado padrastro, se atrevía a mencionar a Joey, a alguien tan sagrado como su cachorro no se lo perdonaba…

- Te extraña, aunque esta triste, por que tu, lloras a un por su ausencia…

¿Como podía saberlo?, nadie lo sabia, nade… el lloraba en la soledad de su mansión, siempre que traía a Joey a sus pensamientos, y siempre derraba lagrimas por que el ya no estaba a su lado, pero como podía saber Gosaguro, nadie lo sabia ni siquiera Mokuba o Noa…

- Gracias a el y con un poco de mi intervención con el maestro, yo estoy aquí…

El sujeto se levanto del sofá y lo encaro en todo aquel rato, Kaiba no había dicho ni una sola palabra solo se mantenía donde mismo, escuchando aquel hombre que pensaba muerto…

- Veo que te haz quedo sin habla…bueno creo que yo estaría, igual de impresionado al encontrar a un muerto a los pies de mi cama…

- ¿_Nani_?

Kaiba abrió sus ojos en impresión, no creía lo que su padrastro decía, entonces era cierto el estaba muerto, pero como estaba de regreso y ahora estaba hablando con el… era algo que no comprendía

- ¿No me crees?, pues tendrás que hacerlo…

El sujeto dio unos pasos, con dificultad ya que aquellas cadenas no le permitían moverse libremente, pero logro llegar cerca de Kaiba…

- Estas cadenas representan todo el egoísmo, la tiranía, la avaricia, la frialdad que demostré, cuando estaba con vida. Ahora se me ha condenado a llevarlas por toda la eternidad… Seto si no cambias la actitud que haz tomado, estas condenado a sufrir lo mismo que yo…

- ¿Qué dices?...- pregunto admirado, mientras miraba lo grueso de aquellos grilletes y lo pesadas que se notaban las cadenas…

- Si no cambias, el maestro te condenara a estar toda la eternidad con estas cadenas, hijo…

Kaiba se sorprendió por lo que el hombre decía, no era el mismo que conoció antes, aquel jamás lo hubiera llamado hijo, si no era para burlarse pero ahora cuando lo dijo, se le noto tan sincero que no creía que era el mismo Gosaguro de antes…

- Debes cambiar Seto, Joey en verdad esta muy triste por la actitud que has tomado y se siente culpable ya que todo empeoró luego de su muerte…

- ¡¡CALLATE!!

Le exigió Kaiba lo que menos le gustaba era escuchar mencionar a Joey y mas en los labios de aquel malvado que lo maltrato tanto a el como a su hermano Mokuba…

- Se que aun me tienes mucho resentimiento y me siento culpable, yo te convertí en lo que eres ahora, si tan solo hubiera abierto los ojos, quizás tu fueras diferente pero ya es muy tarde para eso…

Dijo con tristeza, el joven CEO lo noto el Gosaguro que tenia en frente, no era el mismo de antes, había cambiado pero que eran todas aquellas palabras que decía ¿en verdad estaba muerto?, ¿y en verdad estaba ahí frente a el para ayudarlo?

- Si hijo estoy aquí para ayudarte, Joey y el maestro.- señala el cielo…-me enviaron para avisarte, que tienes una oportunidad para cambiar pero si no lo haces correrás con la misma o peor suerte que yo…escucha…

Kaiba retrocedió un poco al ver como Gosaguro, se sentaba en los pies de su cama en verdad no le agrado mucho ese gesto…

- Vendrán a visitarte 3 fantasmas…

- ¿Qué idioteces estas diciendo?

Para Kaiba ya había sido suficiente habladurías y ahora mas fantasmas, eso era algo que no iba a creer…

- Callate…- le exigió Gosaguro al verse interrumpido, y sin quererlo Kaiba asintió…-no tengo mucho tiempo para tus berrinches…escucha y no interrumpas…-ese si era el mismo Gosaguro que conocía…-vendrán a visitarte 3 fantasmas, cuando el reloj marca la 1 de la mañana vendrá el primero, 15 minutos después el segundo y media hora después el ultimo estos espíritus te ayudaran a cambiar tu corazón y si no lo logran, Seto siento decirte, que correrás un destino igual al mío…-dijo en tono triste, mientras miraba sus piernas…

- No lo creo…-dijo Seto con toda la frialdad del mundo…

- Pues deberás hacerlo…

- Esta es una estupidez…largate no quiero saber nada de ti, ni del maestro, ni de ningún fantasma…

- Hay hijo, mas te vale cambiar o estarás en peor situación que yo…

- Me vale…

Kaiba cerro sus ojos, y al abrirlos nuevamente ya no estaba, Gosaguro había desaparecido, quizás todo había sido un sueño… miro el reloj en la pared, marcaba las 12.10 minutos seguramente todo había sido un sueño, quizás la falta de alimento le estaban afectando, pero aun así solo prefirió recostarse otra vez y seguir con su sueño, pero cuando el reloj marcara la hora indicada por Gosaguro aquello cambiaria…

Kaiba recobro su sueño rápidamente, creyendo que todo lo que había experimentado antes, había sido un mal sueño. Pero eso estaba por cambiar….el reloj en su pared marco muy violentamente la una de la mañana, de un solo golpe se despertó y se quedo sentado en la cama, pensando en voz alta…

- ¿A que hora dijo que vendría el fantasma?...-se sacude la cabeza- dios que estoy diciendo, ese patético sueño, me perturbo la mente…

Kaiba cerró sus ojos pensando que todo lo que había experimentado, había sido un mal sueño, pero jamás imagino a quien encontraría cuando abriera sus ojos nuevamente…

- Te equivocas Seto Kaiba, soy real…

En la ventana a un lado de su cama, estaba parado un hombre que irradiaba una cegadora luz dorada, de lo cual Kaiba pudo verlo claramente, tapando un poco sus ojos con su brazo para que aquella luz no lo lastimara…

- Mi nombre es Shadi y soy el guardián de los 7 artículos del milenio y he venido por que siento un desequilibrio mastico que…- se sacude la cabeza…- ¿Ra que estoy diciendo?

- ¿Ha?- Kaiba lo miraba con una gotita…

- Nah, soy el fantasma de la navidad pasada…-el chico caminaba a paso lento hacia Kaiba…-he venido por ti Seto Kaiba…

Kaiba a un no salía de su asombro al ver aquel chico vestido con un túnica color blanco y un extraño turbante es su cabeza, pero miro la mano que le extendía no le gusto en lo mas mínimo ese gesto…

- ¿_Nani_?...

- Acompáñame…-le dijo con una sonrisa, pero Kaiba solo se levanto de su cama, amenazando con golpearlo…

- ¿Cómo entraste aquí? Largate antes que llame a seguridad y te saque a patadas…

El chico sonrió y negó con su dedo, sin que Kaiba pudiera evitarlo, lo tomo del brazo y ambos fueron cubiertos por una luz color blanco, para luego desaparecer de la habitación y llegar a otro lugar, un lugar que conocía muy bien Kaiba…

- ¿Dónde estamos…?-miraba a su alrededor, a lo lejos se escuchaban las risas de unos niños…

- Espera y veras…

El fantasma le señalo atrás de Kaiba para que pusiera atención a las personas que se acercaban, y el CEO quedo impresionado por quienes venían…

- _¡¡Espera Moky!! No corras te lastimaras_…- advirtió un niño de cabello café y ojos color azul, siguiendo a otro de largo cabello color negro…

- No puede ser…-Kaiba quedo impresionado se trata de el y su hermano Mokuba, cuando estaban pequeños pero entonces el lugar donde estaban era el orfanato ¿Cómo pudieron llegar a ese lugar?

- Seto Kaiba, estamos en la primera navidad que pasaste en el orfanato junto a tu hermano…

Kaiba miraba incrédulo por lo que el chico decía, pero luego siguió mirando la escena de los niños que corrían con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Era cierto, esa fue la primera navidad que paso junto a su hermano en el orfanato, y aunque no tenia mas familia que Mokuba, era feliz…

- _Mira Seto, es el árbol de navidad_…

Los niños dejaron de correr, por lo que el mas pequeño de ambos advirtió y Seto admiro el árbol que estaba en frente de ellos, con muchas luces de colores y esferas color rojo, verde y amarillo en verdad era hermoso a pesar de lo humilde de aquello adornos…

- _Si tienes razón… ¿quieres ir por galletas Moky?_

El niño se agacho ligeramente para ver a su pequeño hermano a los ojos, el cual sonrió y comenzó a correr…

- _¡¡Haber si me alcanzas…!!_

- _Moky te dije…¡¡¡Mokuba cuidado…!!!_

Mokuba estaba distraído mirando atrás de si, para evitar ser alcanzado por su hermano, cuando de pronto choco con uno, de los niños más grandes de aquel lugar…

- _¿Estas bien Moky?_

Mokuba estaba tirado en el piso, donde aquel chico mucho mas grandes y corpulento que el, lo había dejado, lloraba por el dolor que le había causado toparse con el chico…

- _Snif…lo siento Seto…_- se disculpo el pequeño sabiendo lo que su hermano le había dicho…

Para suerte de ambos, el chico mas grade no tomo represalias por el golpe que le produjo el cuerpo de Mokuba, simplemente se alejo dejando al chico llorando en el piso…

- _No te preocupes, pero ya no llores_…-dijo con una sonrisa…-_no me gusta verte triste hermano…_

- _Seto_…-el pequeño abraso a su hermano, y el chico solo sonrió al ver las muestras de afecto de Mokuba…

Mientras tanto de lejos Kaiba observa con sus ojos ligeramente brillosos, por lo impresionado, que estaba al recordar aquella escena que le produjo tanta ternura…

- Te quiero Seto…

- Yo tambien, vamos Moky comeremos una galleta, pero no llores mas…

El joven empresario recordaba la forma tan cruel, en la que había tratado a sus dos hermanos ese día y recordó como le dolía ver sufrir a su hermano menor, aunque siempre su orgullo, podía más que su corazón…

- ¿Para que me traes a ver esto?...

- ¿Lo olvidaste no es cierto…? Jamás te gusto ver sufrir a tu hermano, pero ahora tú eres la causa de esa tristeza…

- Ya no quiero ver mas…ya no quiero...

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo…

Otra vez el chico tomo a Kaiba de su brazo y lo llevo a otra navidad, donde ya no habían risas de niños, solo se miraba una lujosa mansión adornada muy elegante mente y en el centro de la sala a un chico de cabello café con una cara que demostraba cansancio y a su lado, estaba un hombre mayor, el cual al parecer era su maestro de estudio…

- Bien Seto, realiza esta suma…-el hombre le dio un lápiz para que el pequeño comenzaba a realizar la suma de 15 dígitos y de un total de 53 cantidades diferentes…-quiero que le saques raíz cuadrada, averigua si tienes raíz cúbica…-el hombre saco un viejo reloj…-tienes 5 minutos para realizarla…comienza ya…

Kaiba al ver aquello, bajo su mirada, ese fue el peor día de toda su vida, fue la primer navidad que pasó con su nueva familia y su nuevo padrastro…Gosaguro Kaiba…

- _Estoy cansado_…

Ya habían pasado varias horas de estudio y el chico estaba exhausto, sin quererlo, callo dormido sobre la mesa, eso no le agrado para nada a su nuevo padrastro…

- ¡¡_Levante…perezoso_…!!- con un manotazo en la mesa, el chico se despertó de golpe, mirando asustado a su nuevo padre…- _de esa forma no se comporta un Kaiba…_

El chico hizo una mueca de fastidio, en verdad aquel hombre era muy cruel con el, pero a un así, tenia que demostrarle que no era débil, por ello debía seguir con sus estudios… tomo un libro que estaba sobre la mesa y continuo con su lectura…

De lejos Kaiba observa, recordaba muy bien ese día, el cual fue el mas cansado de toda su existencia…

- _Estoy muerto_…

3 horas después de aquello el chico, estaba complemente agotado y se acostó sobre el sofá de su habitación no tenia las fuerzas para llegar hasta su cama…

- ¿_Estas bien Seto_?- a la habitación entro el hermano menor de Seto, sabiendo muy bien que su hermano mayor, estaba muy cansado y que no había comido nada en todo el día, llevaba con el, una bandeja con un emparedado y vaso con leche tibia…

- _Si, solo déjame dormir_…-el chico no tenia ánimos para ser interrumpido, solo abrió ligeramente sus ojos y luego los volvió a cerrar ya que en verdad estaba muy cansado…

- _Se que estas cansado pero debes comer, necesitas alimentarte para continuar con los entrenamientos de Gosaguro…_

El pequeño se sentó en el piso, quedando al frente de su hermano sosteniendo la bandeja con sus manos…

- _Vamos Seto, necesitas comer, hoy es navidad, no puede ser que te vayas a la cama con el estomago vació_…- le dijo el pequeño, en tono suplicante…

- _¿Qué no entiendes que quiero estar solo?...largate, quiero descansar no hablar contigo…_

Mokuba abrió sus ojos en impresión y luego dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa al frente de Seto. Luego salio corriendo de la habitación del chico, sollozando por las palabras tan crueles de su hermano…

Kaiba lo miro y se puso al frente de la puerta para detenerlo, pero Mokuba lo sobrepaso…

- Kaiba estos son recuerdos nosotros no existimos…

- Pero…

Kaiba quedo impresionado, pero luego miro como el fantasma lo tomaba otra vez de su brazo y lo trasportaba hasta la habitación de Mokuba, en la cual el pequeño estaba acostado en la cama y mientras las lagrimas fluían y caían rodando por sus mejillas…

- _Snif…yo solo quise hacerte feliz en navidad Seto_…

Luego Mokuba miro un pequeño paquete que tenia sobre su cama seguramente era el regalo de navidad para su hermano…

- Perdóname Mokuba…

Kaiba se agacho a los pies de la cama del pequeño, queriendo sostener una de las manos de Mokuba pero de nada servia, sus manos lo traspasaban y no lo podía sostener…

- Ven aquí Kaiba…

Luego el fantasma, señalo la puerta y ella se abrió de par en par dejando ver a una persona, la cual entro a la habitación, era el pequeño Seto el cual tambien traía un obsequio de navidad para su hermano…

- _Moky, lo siento mucho_…

Dijo el chico, bajando la mirada apenado por haber hecho llorar a su pequeño hermano, el cual solo lo miro, se limpio las lágrimas en su rostro y corrió abrazarlo…

- _Estaba muy cansado, Gosaguro en muy duro conmigo, pero eso no justifica que yo debo serlo contigo…_

Seto se había agachado hasta abrazar a Mokuba el cual sonrió al ver a su hermano mayor…

- _Lo se, no te preocupes Seto_…-luego se separo del abrazo y le entrego a Seto le pequeño presente que tenia para el…-_esto es para ti_…

- _Arigato_…-dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la pequeña cajita, entre sus manos…-_y esto es para ti_…-le dijo Seto entregándole el regalo, que traía entre sus manos con un brillante listón color dorado…- _ábrelo_…

Mokuba obedeció y le quito el listón logrando abrir la caja, dejando ver al pequeño Mokuba lo que ella contenía… era un pequeño porta retrato en forma de carta del duelo de monstruos con la foto de Seto adentro de el, fue la primera que le tomaron cuando llego al orfanato…

- _Yo tambien tengo el mío_…-dijo Seto con una sonrisa mostrándole el mismo porta retrato que traía en su cuello, y adentro la foto de Mokuba, tomada en el mismo lugar…

La mirada de Kaiba ensombreció en tristeza, y miro el pequeño portarretrato de carta de duelo, que traía en su cuello lo abrió y miro la foto de Mokuba y a un lado la foto de Joey…abrazo con ternura…su querido cachorro…

- _Abre el tuyo Seto_…

Dijo impaciente el niño, indicando a Seto abrir su regalo el cual obedeció, le quito el listón color verde que traía y luego aparto el papel que lo cubría encontrándose con un pequeño dibujo…

- _Tú sueñas con tener un dragón blanco, pues yo decidí hacerte uno…hasta que conseguirás, esa carta_…

El pequeño Mokuba sonrió, y Seto solo miraba impresionado el dibujo del dragón blanco hecho por su hermano, luego lo abrazo…

- _Esto significa mucho para mí…gracias Moky…_

- _Recuerda que este dibujo es temporal, hasta que logres conseguir uno real…_

Kaiba bajo su mirada y sus ojos parecían brillar, era cierto gracias al apoyo Mokuba, al dibujo que hizo, le dio la fuerza para conseguir a un dragón blanco ojiazul real y ahora tenia 3 en su baraja, jamás se puso a pesar que los pudo obtener gracias al apoyo que Mokuba le brindo en aquel instante…

- _Te quiero hermano_…

Seto sonrió mientras seguía abrazaba a su pequeño hermano…y desde lejos Kaiba miraba la escena, se arrepentía por haberle dado ese desaire a sus hermanos… pero su visita al pasado a un no terminaba…

- Vamos Kaiba tenemos que hacer otra visita…-el chico tomo a Kaiba otra vez de su brazo y lo trasporto a una navidad que le trajo mucho dolor…

Era su mansión, lo sabia…al centro de la sala había un enorme árbol, adornado con las mejores esferas y luces… en los pies de este los regalos para los habitantes de la casa, en la casa tendrían que haber habido risas, felicidad por ser día de navidad… pero en el despacho del joven empresario, estaba sucediendo una acalorada discusión…ambos Kaiba y fantasma se acercaron al lugar, traspasaron la puerta y entraron al despacho, encontrándose a al mismo en el lugar hablando con un chico muy conocido para el, era Joey el otro chico Kaiba estaba impresionado por ver a su cachorro con vida. Corrió abrazarlo pero de nada servia, ese tambien era otro recuerdo de su pasado…

- No existimos ¿Lo olvidaste?- le advirtió el espíritu mientras Kaiba entristecía. Al saber que no podría tener entre sus brazos a Joey, otra vez…

Mientras tanto ambos chicos, Joey y Kaiba el cual estaba sentado atrás de su escritorio teniendo en frente a Joey, el cual tenia sus manos puestas en la mesa del escritorio del CEO…

- ¿_Y solo eso me dirás_?- le dijo Joey dolido al ver la actitud que había tomado su pareja…

- _Lo siento Wheeler, mis negocios me quitan mucho tiempo, tiempo que no puedo seguir desperdiciando contigo_…

Joey abrió sus ojos en impresión, por lo que acaba de escuchar y luego unas lágrimas bajaron rodando por sus mejillas… le había dolido mucho lo que dijo Kaiba…

- ¿_Y así es como terminara todo_?- los mechones rubios de Joey, tapaban sus ojos, pero por el tono de su voz, se podía afirmar que estaba muy dolido por las palabras dichas por la persona que mas amaba…

- _Si Wheeler ya no quiero seguir a tu lado te agradecería que ahora mismo saques tus cosas y te vayas de mi casa…_

Joey apretaba sus puños con fuerza para contener todo aquel dolor, y luego encaro a Kaiba…

- _Quédate con tus mugrientos regalos…Kaiba_…-al empresario, tambien le dolieron esas palabras…-_no quiero saber nada de ti, y no me busques jamás_…

Con eso el chico salio corriendo del despacho de Kaiba, topándose con el chico de cabellera café y el fantasma, a los cuales solo tras paso, Kaiba corrió hasta llegar con el chico tras el escritorio…

- Vamos Kaiba no lo dejes ir…corre tras el…

Kaiba del pasado se había parado de su haciendo, queriendo detener a Joey, pero no lo hizo. Luego se sentó otra vez abrió su laptop y comenzó con sus asuntos…

- No puede ser, que por tu egoísmo pierdas lo más valioso de tu vida…

Los ojos de Kaiba brillaban, en verdad ver de nuevo a Joey le había dolido muchísimo…

- Vamos debemos seguirlo…

El fantasma sujeto otra vez del abrazo a Kaiba, trasportándolo al taxi que había tomado Joey al macharse de la mansión de Seto…

- ¿_A dónde joven_?

Pregunto el chofer, sin imaginarse que llevaba más pasajeros en su taxi ya que a un lado del chico de cabellera rubia, estaba Kaiba mirando al chico acompañado del fantasma que lo había trasportado hasta ese lugar…

- _Donde sea…solo lejos de aquí_…

Al chofer le pareció extraña la actitud de su pasajero, pero ya no pregunto más ya que la voz del chico se notaba triste y parecía que una pregunta más lo haría estallar en llanto. Prefirió seguir la orden ducha por el chico y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad…

- _Seto_…-dijo el rubio con tristeza, acampanando aquellas palabras con unas lágrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas…

- Lo siento Joey…-le dijo Kaiba, mientras el fantasma lo mirada de lejos sabiendo que esas palabras jamás serian escuchadas por el viejo amor del CEO…

El tiempo pasó, Joey aun seguía muy dolido y triste, las lágrimas en sus mejillas no dejaban de resbalarse por ellas y el dolor en su corazón no disminuía. No entendía por que Kaiba le había hecho ese desaire, cambiándolo por sus negocios…cuando de pronto todo aquello iba a tomar un giro inesperado…

- ¡¡¡¡¡_Agarrese joven…_!!!!!

Le grito el conductor mientras intentaba frenar, Joey levanto su mirada y luego miro un camión que se dirigía a toda velocidad, justo al lugar donde el se encontraba…Kaiba miro el mismo vehículo y se lanzo sobre Joey para protegerlo, pero de nada sirvió el camión los impacto y Joey salio disparado fuera del vehículo quedando mal herido en la carretera…

- ¡¡Joey!!… ¡¡Joey!!…¡¡Doggy!!…

Kaiba intentaba despertar al chico que estaba acostado en la carretera, cubierto de sangre, su cara había quedado desfigurada por el impacto y todo su cuerpo emanaba sangre, su ropa estaba rasgada y su mirada estaba perdía, vacía…sin vida…

- ¡¡JOEY!!…snif…no….no…me dejes…mi Koibito, por favor…_Ai Shiteru_…

El fantasma miro la desesperación que estaba experimentando Kaiba, al ver aquella escena y jamás imagino el dolor que le causaría al joven empresario, a tal grado que las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir por sus mejillas…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!

Grito Kaiba en medio de la carretera, cuando el fantasma puso su mano en su hombro, para traspórtalo a otro lugar…era el hospital donde Kaiba fue alertado del accidente, y ninguno de sus amigos, supieron que a el se les aviso primero de aquello…de inmediato Kaiba corrió alado de Joey, pero para el chico ya era muy tarde, ese día, seria el ultimo que Joey vería con vida, pero no podía marcharse sin antes despedirse de su mas grande amor…

- ¿_Doggy dios que te paso_?

El ejecutivo corriendo a la habitación donde estaba Joey, encontrando al chico, cubierto por ventas, y rodeado por aparatos que marcaban sus pulsaciones. Se notaba pálido, débil, le era muy difícil tener sus ojos abiertos y aun estar con vida, pero tenia que ver a Kaiba antes de marchase…

- _Veniste_…-dijo en voz tan débil, que Kaiba sintió su corazón romperse al escucharla, pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su amor le dio la esperanza que seguiría a su lado…

- _Te he extrañado_…-comenzó al platica Kaiba…

- _No mientas si solo llevo unos cuantas horas de haberme ido_…- le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba sus ojos, ya que le era muy difícil mantenerlos abiertos…-_jamás pensé que mi vida terminaría así…_

Kaiba abrió sus ojos en impresión, y ellos comenzaron a brillar sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero no podía llorar, tenia que ser fuerte y mostrarse fuerte ante Joey…

- _Diles a mis amigos y a mi hermana que los tendré siempre en mi corazón_…

No podía ser… eso sonaba a una despedía, no podía creer que su Doggy lo dejaría aquel día de navidad…no podía ser la vida tan cruel con el, para quitarle lo mas preciado que tenia en toda su vida…

- _Y a ti, mi querido Seto_…-Joey hizo una gran esfuerzo para mirar a Kaiba, por ultima vez…- _Siempre te amare, jamás ame a nadie tanto como te amo a ti…mi Seto, mi empresario adorado_… ¿_Me regalarías un beso_?

Joey levanto su mano, para tocar las mejillas de Kaiba, el cual aun no creía lo que escuchaba. Pero asintió se agacho ligeramente hasta besar los labios de Joey, el chico sonrió, y toco una ultima vez aquel cabello color café, que le encantaba tanto…luego el ejecutivo ya no sintió las caricias de Joey, y la maquina a un lado indicaban que el paciente había tenido un paro cardiaco…de inmediato Kaiba corrió pidiendo auxilio para su Doggy pero era tarde, el había muerto…

- Dios…dios…-Kaiba aun seguía en la habitación, junto al fantasma mientras miraba el cuerpo inerte de Joey…-¿Por que me haces sufrir otra vez…? ¿Por que?...-Kaiba miraba al cielo y luego sujeto fuertemente la túnica del fantasma…- ¡¡Responde!!

Pero el fantasma no contesto solo, sujeto la mano de Kaiba para que los soltara, el ejecutivo estaba desesperado, apretó sus ojos con fuerza mientras las lagrimas seguían fluyendo, correino por sus mejillas…pero luego los abrió…ya no estaba en el hospital, había regresado a su habitación, se tallo sus ojos, pudo sentir a un la humedad de sus lagrimas, luego miro el reloj en la pared era la 1.05 de la mañana…

- Fue una pesadilla….solo eso…-dijo decidido a creer que todo lo que había visto no era mas que una mal sueño…

Se recostó nuevamente en su cama, sin imaginarse que dentro de muy poco estaría por recibir otra visita, trayéndole a un mas sorpresas a su vida… la cual debía cambiar su actitud antes que su alma corriera con la misma suerte que el alma de su padrastro…¿podría lograrlo? Solo habría que esperar, para averiguar si los fantasmas cumplirían con su misión…

**CONTINUARA……**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente, pues lo prometido es deuda aquí tienen un champer mas de este fics…

KAIBA: Vaya si que están explotando, me hacen trabajar horas extras

HOLLY: Ni te quejes, que tu aceptaste estar en el fic…

KAIBA: Hai pero las lectoras me detestan, eso no es justo…-con un puchero…

BAKURA: Nah tienes lo que te mereces…

HOLLY: Bueno gente solo quiero decir que no podré terminar con este fic antes de navidad, como hubiera deseado así que tendrán que esperar el próximo champer hasta la otra semana...Uuuu…gomen…

KAIBA: Al fin algo de descanso…

YAMI: Ra que chico mas quejoso…

KAIBA: Tu callate, actor secundario…

HOLLY: Chicos ya no se peleen…mejor vamos agradecer los reviews que hemos recibido…

KAIBA: Bueno el actor principal lo hará…bien gracias a los review mandados por Nethed y Yami Atemu-91 muchas gracias por escribir y espero que mi actuación les haya gustado…

MARIK: Hay si les gusta tanto…y te odian además…

KAIBA: Bue, eso es por que soy un buen actor…

YAMI: Seh…consuelate solo…

HOLLY: No vayan a empezar otra vez…

KAIBA: Gomen, mejor comencemos con los reviews…

BAKURA: Que rápido se rindió…

**NETHED: **

HOLLY: Hola chica, gracias por escribir y espero que este champer te haya gustado…

KAIBA: Seguramente, teniéndome a mí como actor principal es de esperarse…

YAMI: No presumas…

BAKURA: A este ya se le subió lo de actor principal a la mente…

KAIBA: Callate que tu ni sales…

BAKURA: Gulp…baka…

YHOLLY: Bueno chica y ya comencé cumplir tu petición,….Hai haremos sufrir a Kaiba…muhahaha…

YAMI: Pobre Kaiba-sarcasmo…

KAIBA: Nah, no puede ser tan mala ¿O si?

HOLLY: Pues…

KAIBA: Oooo…-risa nerviosa…-estoy en problemas…

YAMI: Ni lo dudes…

HOLLY: Bien chica me despido…ojala y te haya gustado el champer de hoy…Sayonara… y de parte de todos los personajes te deseamos…

**¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD…!!!!**

**YAMI ATEMU-91:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, gusto encontrarte por aquí de nuevo…

KAIBA: Hey de que te sorprendes si era yo el actor principal…

YAMI: Ra y este siguen con lo mismo…

HOLLY: Ya no se peleen…y vaya chica ya me hiciste sonrojar ante tus cumplidos…

YAMI: Mi nena es la mejor…

HOLLY: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, en verdad me alegro que te gusten mis trabajos, ya que para eso lo hago…de una fan de YGO para otra fan…jijiji…

YAMI: Bue no lo haces tan mal…

KAIBA: No eres muy buena en esto…

HOLLY: Arigato…y yo te deseo mucha suerte con los tuyos…

KAIBA: Ojala y me ponga de estrella en su fic…

YAMI: En tu sueños….

HOLLY: Y los chicos te agradecen sus regalos chica…

BAKURA: Gracias por la moto…vaya le haré la competencia a Marik…aunque no entendí lo del carbón…sosteniendo el pedazo de carbón entre sus manos…

YAMI: Yo se algo…-pesando...-luego te digo…

MARIK: MI hikari hermoso nos iremos de viaje…genial…a california…luego de navidad nos vamos…excelente…aunque tampoco entendí lo del gigante pedazo de carbón…-ensañando al carbón que estaba sobre la mesa…

YAMI: He…-Yami queria decir algo pero se arrepiente…

KAIBA: Gracias por el cachorro…-saca a un perdió que le esta lamiendo la cara…

BAKURA: Ahí si le diste al clavo, ahora que el perro del gato sarnoso no esta con este se puede conformar…

JOEY: Hey…si aquí estoy…

MARIK: Un muerto…

YAMI: ¿Ra…?-sujetándose la cien derecha…

JOEY: Bueno vine agradecer el obsequio de la nena…vaya a una hamburguesa como supiste que me gusta…-dándole un mordisco…

BAKURA: No es muy difícil de suponer…

YUGI: Gracias por el osito…como supiste que me gustaban?

YAMI: ¿hikari como se usa esta cosa?...-en señalando la esfera que traía en sus manos…

YUGI: Presta…que lindo…mira tiene una pirámide dentro…esta muy bonita…mira Yami solo la agitas y…-Yami mira asombrado como los fragmentos caen dando la impresión de nieve…

YAMI: Arigato…me gusta…

HOLLY: Y chica muchas gracias por tus deseos y tus comentarios…pues de parte de todos los personajes del fic te digamos la actuación de cada uno, y ojala te haya gustado…

TODOS: GRACIAS

HOLLY: Y tambien te deseamos…

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!**

Bueno gente espero que el champer les haya gustado y que tengan paciencia que tardare un poco en hacer el siguiente champer de este fic…bueno quizás la próxima semana…ojala los encontremos por aquí…y de parte de los personajes del fic

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!**

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	4. Capitulo 4: El Fastama de la Navidad Pre...

HOLLY: Hola gente aquí estoy otra vez, dando lata como siempre…jijij… en fin traigo para ustedes este regalo de navidad, espero que les guste, es mi forma de agredirles por haber ayudado en todo este tiempo a esta loca autora, ya va hacer un poco mas de un año, que comienzo a escribir de publicar en fanfiction, al principio fue algo difícil ser aceptada y ser reconocida por ustedes pero ahora me siento muy contenta de que lean mis historias, siempre los tendré en mi corazón…muchas gracias por apoyar a esta autora y deseo que todos pasen **_"Una Feliz Navidad"_** y **_un año nuevo_** lleno de logros y alegrías… espero que este regalo que he preparado para ustedes les guste…

**Sayonara…**

**_(Autor original Charles Dickens, adaptación Holly Motto)_**

"**UN CUENTO DE NAVIDAD"**

**CAPITULO 4: "EL FANTASTAMA DE LA NAVIDAD PRESENTE"**

¿Había sido un sueño?, solo fue una pesadilla, un mal recuerdo, eso era lo que se repetía Seto Kaiba, al ver aquel incidente que lo marco para toda su vida, creyendo que todo lo que visto, vivido y experimentado, no era mas que una jugarreta de su mente. Volvió a dormirse, pero tiempo después el reloj, marco la 1.15 con gran violencia, despertando a Kaiba de una sola vez, se le notaba agitado, preocupado por lo que iba a suceder…miro a la pared, un ligero rayo de luz producido por la luna lo dejaba ver la hora…

- 1.15…-dijo en voz alta, mientras quedaba sentado en la cama, presentía que algo extraño iba a pasar- dios que se acaben estas alucinaciones…-se tomo fuertemente la cabeza, esperando que su suplica fuera escuchada…

- Lo siento Seto Kaiba, las visitas se acabaran, hasta que aceptes cambiar de actitud…

De pronto se escucho la voz de una mujer, Kaiba volteo y atrás de si en su mini estudio que había en la habitación, donde estaba un escritorio, una silla que tenia rodos en su base y en ella estaba sentada un extraña mujer, que despedía, una luz color banco, vestida con una túnica del mismo color, en su cabeza traía una especia de velas en sentidas y en sus brazos coronas navideñas, color verde

- ¿Quién eres tu?...

Pregunto Kaiba, preocupado al ver aquella extraña mujer, la cual se volteo hasta encarar a Kaiba, el la vio mejor pareciéndole muy familiar…

- Eres…Ishizu…- la mujer sonrió…-la extraña mujer del museo…- ella negó en ademán…

- No Kaiba te equivocas, soy el fantasma de la navidad presente y quiero que me acompañes…

Kaiba abrió sus ojos en impresión, la mujer sonrió y chaqueo sus dedos y en un instante estaban afuera de un lugar muy conocido para el gran ejecutivo…

- Es el orfanato…

Dijo impresionado, el lugar se notaba algo descuidado pero a un así era inconfundible…

- ¡Entremos…!- le dijo al chica haciendo tronar sus dedos y llevado a Kaiba dentro del lugar…

En el lugar Kaiba pudo ver todo lo que en el había, algunas cosas habían cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuvo ahí. Pero en otras, parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, como el pequeño árbol que se notaba en el extremo de la habitación…

- ¡¡_Es navidad_…!!

Tras de Kaiba se escucharon las voces de los niños residentes del lugar alegres al ver el árbol, pero debajo de el, ni un solo regalo…

- ¿_Y los regalos_?

Pregunto triste una niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules, mientras abrasaba con ternura a su viejo oso de peluche, que por el uso ya le faltaba un ojo…

- _Vendrán luego Rebeca_

Le dijo un chico de cabello color negro, tomando a la niña de sus hombros y sus ojos brillaban al escuchar ya que esperaba ver los obsequios pronto…

- Es triste pero estos chicos contaban, con la ayuda del señor Kaiba…

Dijo entristecido un chico de cabello azulado, trayendo en su cuello una bufanda color blanco…

- _Si pero ustedes hicieron lo que pudieron…_

De pronto entro a la habitación un chico rubio llevando con el, algo de chocolate caliente para los chicos y para los niños del orfanato…

- _Lo se Max, pero no fue suficiente…el joven Seto Kaiba, tienen corazón de hierro…_

Dijo el de cabello negro, con algo de enfado mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás y se concentraba las miradas entristecidas, de los niños del orfanato al saber que esa navidad, no recibirían regalos…

- _Si pero no tenemos opción, los chicos no pueden recibir regalos deben saberlo es lo mejor_…-advirtió un chico pelirrojo, mientras miraba a sus demás compañeros…

- _Es triste… ¿no es cierto amigos? pero no tenemos opción, el dinero que hay en el banco, no alcanza para mucho si no es para comprar la cena de navidad…_

El chico de cabello color negro, puso sus manos atrás de su cabeza mientras miraba el cielo, en verdad hubieran deseado que Seto Kaiba, ayudara esa navidad aquellos niños que tanto lo necesitaban…

- ¿No recibirán presentes los niños?

Pregunto Kaiba mirando preocupado al fantasma, la cual negó en ademán mientras su miraba se concentraba en aquella pequeña niña, que traía un moño en su cabello y el oso de felpa en sus brazos…

- _Dios_…

Dijo Kaiba con tristeza, recordando lo mucho que le gustaba la navidad a el y a su hermano y lo mucho que se esforzaban las personas de aquel lugar, para tener regalos para todos los niños de aquel sitio, que a pesar de su pobreza les alegraba ese día tan especial, como la navidad ¿Por que lo había olvidado? ¿Por que?

- Aquí tienes, a los mocosos patéticos Kaiba…

El fantasma interrumpió los pensamientos de Kaiba y señalo a todos lo niños que se miraban en aquel sitio, los cuales se notaban tristes al no ver obsequios bajo el árbol…

- Este lugar debería ser demolido ¿No es cierto Kaiba? - Kaiba solo tenia la mirada baja y no respondía- si señor, este lugar seria un buen sitio para otra de tus tiendas distribuidoras, que importa que dejes a estos mocos sin hogar, que se mueran de frió, que importa. Además ellos solo son, una carga para la sociedad…

El fantasma hablaban con tanta frialdad tal y como Kaiba lo hacia, era verdad ese era su pensar pero ahora que miraba a los niños…

- ¿_Tío Kenny podría reparar mi oso_?

La niña de rubia le entrego el maltratado oso al chico pelirrojo, notando lo desgastando de las costuras…

- _Esta, bien al parecer tu amigo Teddy necesita un remiendo_…

El chico tomo entre sus manos, el juguete que la niña le ofrecía y saco de una de las gavetas del escritorio un equipo de costura con lo cual iba a preparar la costura rota del oso

- _El jefe es el mejor en cuanto a reparar juguetes se trata_

Todos rieron ante el comentario, haciendo al chico pelirrojo sonrojarse ante el cumplido, era lo único que podía hacer esa navidad. Debido a la escasez de fondos, los niños no recibirán obsequios era triste pero no había otra opción, ya que su ultima alternativa era…el gran ejecutivo de Kaiba Corp pero el, no iba ayudarles…

- _Termine…mira Rebeca, tu amigo Teddy quedo como nuevo_…

- _Gracias tío Kenny…te quiero_…

Con un beso en su mejilla la niña sello su agradecimiento y se fue contenta de la habitación, llevando entre sus manos al reparado oso… y a un lado del escritorio donde estaba Kenny, Kaiba observa la escena y sin quererlo sonrió ante las muestras de afecto de aquella niña rubia…

- _Jajajaja el jefe, ya tiene novia_…

Los chicos comenzaron a reír, al ver un pronunciado sonrojo, en el rostro del chico pelirrojo el cual se incremento a un mas al escuchar a los chicos…

- _Cállense_…-logro decir con algo de enfado…

Kaiba miraba enternecido la escena, cuando de pronto el fantasma a su lado interrumpió…

- Debemos ir a otro sitio…

Kaiba abrió sus ojos en impresión y en cuestión de segundos ya estaban afuera del lugar indicado…era un viejo y mal cuidado establecimiento…

- ¿Dónde estamos?...

Pregunto Kaiba sorprendido por lo que miraba sus ojos, el lugar le parecía conocido pero al verlo en tan mal estado le pareció que no era el mismo al que recordaba, la pintura color rojo, en las paredes se estaba desvaneciendo solo dejando ver la base, que era de color blanco que tenia desde un principio, además las paredes se notaban rajadas y las puertas, algo oxidadas al igual que los marcos de las ventanas…

- Entremos para que lo sepas…

La mujer le sonrió y tomo a Kaiba de su brazo para guiarlo dentro de la casa, cruzando la puerta, sin siquiera abrirla. Kaiba puso sus manos tapando sus ojos, cuando los abrió estaba adentro del lugar…

- Dios…

Ya había estado en esa casa, la reconocía pero jamás se noto tan descuidada, ¿Seria la misma, casa que recordaba? ¿O se trataba de otro lugar?

- _Este año no pasaremos frió_…

De pronto se escucho resonar la voz de un chico, muy conocido para Kaiba, volteo atrás de si y cerca de la chimenea, con un pequeño soplador en sus manos encontró al dueño de la voz…el chico estaba de espaldas, pero con ese cabello tan peculiar era difícil no reconocerlo…

- _Encendiste rápido la chimenea Yami_…

En una silla alado de donde estaba el chico, se escucho otra voz, Kaiba lo vio era el, chico que le causo con su compañero, tantos problemas para que el se convirtiera en el mejor del mundo en cuanto a duelo de monstruos se trataba…

- _Chicos, la mesa ya esta lista_…

A la sala entro una chica, muy bien conocida para Kaiba tambien, el solo miraba a los chicos y sin pronunciar palabra todo le parecía tan real que lo comenzaba a asustar…

- _Gracias Tea… vamos hikari te ayudare a llegar a la mesa_…

Kaiba abrió sus ojos en impresión, ¿Ayudar a Yugi? Por que el nunca padeció de ninguna enfermedad, siempre se le noto un chico muy fuerte y saludable ¿que le estaba sucediendo…?

- Si Kaiba eso fue antes, pero ahora Yugi esta enfermo, muy enfermo y gracias a tu egoísmo esta empeorando…

Kaiba miro al fantasma y luego concentro su atención en ambos chicos…

- _No te preocupes Yami, yo puedo solo_…

Yugi tomo un pequeño bastón de madera, que estaba a un lado de la silla donde estaba y se apoyo en el para ayudarse a movilizarse con mas facilidad…

- _Están bien hikari como desees_…

Yami le sonrió, y solo ayudo a Yugi a ponerse de pie y luego el por su cuenta se encamino hasta el comedor donde estaban el resto de sus amigos…

- ¿Qué le esta pasando a Yugi, Ishizu?

Kaiba estaba un poco impresionado por lo que había visto, tal ves Yugi intentaba hacer las cosas por su cuenta, pero por su aspecto se notaba que no estaba nada bien. Se le veía, pálido, débil y los pasos que dio hasta llegar al comedor lo noto tambalearse como si en cualquier momento caería al piso…

- ¿Qué no lo sabes?

Kaiba abrió sus ojos en impresión, no entendía la pregunta ¿Por que debería saberlo?

- Ellos son tus amigos, deberías saber lo que les pasa ¿O me equivoco?

Kaiba bajo su mirada, era cierto en un tiempo atrás Yami, Yugi y el resto fueron sus amigos, pero aquella amistad termino cuando su querido Doggy lo dejo, el era quien los mantenía unidos. Al ya no estar el, todo cambio, para mal en su vida…

- Tu dejaste de frecuentar a Yugi y a su pareja, te encerraste en ti mismo te volviste egoísta, ya no sonríes, ya no te compadeces ante nada, ni ante nadie, parece que no tuvieras sentimientos…

Era siento el había tomado es actitud, ya que sentía que si demostraba sus sentimientos, volvería a sufrir una perdía al igual que la sufrió con Joey…

- Tomaste una mala actitud Seto Kaiba…muy mala actitud…

Kaiba no podía refutar a eso, el estaba conciente que su actitud no era la mas adecuada pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a volver a sufrir otra decepción…

- _Bien aquí viene el pavo_…

Se escucho una alegre voz, entre las muchas que se escuchaban provenientes del comedor…

- Ven vamos a ver que esta pasando…

En cuestión de segundos, ambos traspasaron la pared que dividía la sala del comedor y llegaron hasta donde los chicos compartirían la cena de navidad.

Había muchas personas en el lugar todas conocidas para Kaiba, pero habían dos en particular que le extraño verlos en ese lugar…

- Tus hermanos, vaya Mokuba ya es todo un joven que pronto entrara a secundaria, a crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que lo viste…

Comenzó el fantasma hablar de Mokuba, en verdad el chico se notaba muy cambiado ya no tenia la cara de niño que tenia antes, ahora se le notaba mas maduro, mas joven cada vez se parecía mas a su hermano mayor…

- Noa, el chico entrara el próximo año a la universidad… ¿y sabes que quiere estudiar?

Era cierto dentro de poco Noa entraría a la universidad, pero hacia tanto que no hablaba con sus hermanos que no sabia que estudiaría…

- Veo que no sabes lo que quiere estudiar…

Kaiba se sonrojo ligeramente, era vergonzoso admitirlo pero era cierto no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que Noa o Mokuba estaban pesando para su futuro…

- Pues Noa quiere seguir tus pasos, estudiara ingeniería en programación informática- Kaiba estaba sorprendido- te admira, pues no deberías hacerlo el te quiere mucho y se que tu tambien, aunque jamás se lo demuestres…

Era cierto desde que Joey murió, todo cambio en su vida. Se alejo de sus amigos, de su familia, cambio para mal, se en cerro en si mismo, queria olvidar todo lo que le recordara a Joey, que se olvido por completo de su familia y cambio tanto, que ahora se había convertido en un avaro, sediento de poder y dinero…

- Y en cambio Mokuba…-la chica mira al niño…-el quiere ser como tu, como su querido hermano Seto, quiere seguir tus pasos, y ser algún día un poco de bueno como tu, llegar a represar a Kaiba Corp, tan bien como tu lo haz hecho todos estos años…pero por lo visto, esos planes, tu los estas cambiando…-dijo con tristeza…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Kaiba estaba confundido

- Tu haz tomado una actitud, tan ruin con tu familia que el pequeño Mokuba esta cambiando su decisión de ser como tu…tu eres su ídolo, la persona que quiere, que admira, desea ser como tu cuando tenga tu edad, pero ahora con esa actitud que haz tomado lo estas haciendo cambiar…

- ¿_Nani_?

- Simple, no quiere ser como tu, el chico que se olvido de su familia para estar con su empresa, el te ama, el ama a su pareja Noa y teme que si es como tu, tomara esa misma actitud que tu haz adoptado y se olvide se su familia y de sus amigos…

Kaiba estaba apenado, bajo la mirada en vergüenza era cierto Mokuba siempre lo admiro, desde muy pequeño desde que fueron dejados en aquel orfanato, has quizás antes de eso… pero ahora quizás aquella imagen de modelo a seguir que era Seto Kaiba se estaba desvaneciendo…

- Y si continúas así, terminaras alejando a todos los que te quieren. Pero para que hablar, mejor mira lo que sucede en la cena…

Kaiba levanto su mirada y se puso a observar detalladamente, a las personas que habían en la mesa todos eran conocidos y aunque habían muchos que no frecuentaba muy seguido o no los miraba por sus trabajos, a un así no dejaban de ser alguna vez sus amigos…

- _Espero que no les moleste que haya invitado a Noa y a Mokuba a cenar_…-comenzó al platica Yami al extremo de la mesa y a su lado su querido hikari…

- _No para nada_…-intervino el chico de cabello café, llamado Tristan a su lado estaba Tea y a un extremo suyo su esposa Serenity…

- _Es genial estar con los cuñados de mi hermano Joey_…-intervino la chica, bajando su mirada, recordando a su hermano…

En el lugar nadie dejo nada, era cierto esa navidad era la primera que pasaban si la compañía del entusiasta rubio y de su peculiar pareja, Seto Kaiba…

- _Bueno supongo que la esta con nosotros_…-intervino Yugi con una sonrisa que demostraba tristeza…

_- Es cierto, los espíritus siempre regresan a compartir con su familia aunque no sean vistos…_-dijo con una sonrisa un shaman de cabello café, y a su lado estaba su pareja, Lyserg Diethel…

_- El enano tiene razón_…-intervino un albino, el cual estaba a un lado de Yugi y a su lado estaba su compañero Ryou…

- _No le digas así Kura_…-le regaño el pequeño a su parte oscura el cual, solo se encogió de brazos…

- _No te preocupes Ryou-kun_…-le sonrió el joven shaman…

Kaiba observa atento, cada detalle. Notando que en la mesa no había mucha comida, se miraba el pequeño pavo al centro de ella, aun lado un tazón de ensalada, pastel de frutas, algunas botellas de vino y refresco y nada mas, no era mucho lo que en la mesa había, pero lo que mas abundaba en el ambiente era el cariño tan grande que todos se tenían…

- ¿_Y dime Yugi que tal sigues_?

El pequeño solo bajo la mirada y Kaiba volteo a mirar al fantasma, para que el explicara lo que al chico estaba sucediéndole…

- ¿Como que no lo sabes?...-el fantasma se sorprendió…-¿Es tu amigo o no? Deberías saber lo que le ocurre, además su compañero trabaja para ti es muy extraño que no sepas lo que le pasa…

Ahora lo recordaba, en muchas ocasiones Yami intento decirle a Kaiba lo que estaba sucediéndole a Yugi pero el jamás le dio oportunidad…

- _Pues en estos dias, los dolores han disminuido pero me he sentido muy débil_- respondió Yugi al chico que lo había interrogado, todos bajaron sus miradas, sabiendo que si el chico no era operado pronto, todo se iba a complicar en su vida…

- _Necesitas esa operación_… ¿_cierto amigo_?- le pregunto Tristan

- _Hai_…-respondió en tono suave y apenado, ya que sabía que sus exigencias y necesidades podían más triste a su compañero a un lado…

- _No te preocupes Yugi, ya veras que todo mejorara_…-le dijo el chico con un arete en forma de dado, en una de sus orejas tomando las manos de Tea cariñosamente

- _Gracias Duke_…-Yugi levanto su mirada y sonrió, aquellas palabras lo habían sentirse reconfortado

- _Todo estará bien_…-sonrió Yoh

En verdad aquellos ánimos de sus amigos, lo hacían tener mas fortaleza y seguir en su lucha esperando cada día volver a ver otra amanecer…

- ¿_Y dime Yami como fue que te encontraste con Mokuba y Noa_?

Intervino el mismo chico del arete, mientras miraba a Yami el cual volteo a mirarlo…

- _Cuando salimos de la iglesia, nos concentramos con Mokuba o mas bien el nos encontró…jejeje_…-Mokuba se sonrojo ante el comentario…-_y luego atrás de el venia Noa…_

- _En_ _verdad les estamos muy agradecidos que nos hayan invitado_…

Intervino Noa levantándose de su haciendo y haciendo reverencia, ante los chicos, los cuales asintieron y sonrieron ante las muestras de gratitud del chico de cabello celeste…

- _Y luego fuimos por algo de pastel de frutas_…

Continuo Yami, sonriendo al pensar en el humilde regalo de ambos chicos, quizás no era mucho, pero lo había hecho de corazón. Al igual que en viejos tiempos, en que compartían esa misma cena con el resto de su familia…

- _A mi hermano el encantaba el pastel de frutas…-suspiro Serenity, al recordar a Joey…_

Kaiba bajo su mirada era cierto, cada navidad, Joey era el más entusiasta y siempre el que alegraba toda la mansión de los Kaiba, ya los menores estaban lejos en Norteamérica. El rubio jugaba un papel muy importante en la vida de Kaiba y más en navidad, cuando el era el que adornaba la mansión, se encargaba de comprar, el árbol adecuado, adornarlo y esperar a que los pequeños Kaiba llegaran para que pusieran la estrella en la punta del majestuoso árbol…

- Que dias aquellos…

Pensó con nostalgia, al traer aquellos hermosos recuerdos a la mente, el gran CEO entristeció al saber que jamás volvería a vivir tal alegria…

- _Joey… mi hermano me contaba que escapaba a quemar la mansión de Kaiba-san_…-sonrió la chica al recordar un relato de su hermano…

Era cierto Joey estaba aprendiendo a preparar pasteles, un día quiso darle la sorpresa a su querido CEO, pero cuando el empresario llego encontró la cocina quemada y al chico echando humo y con un pastel de frutas carbonizado…Kaiba solo miro la escena y sonrió, abrazando fuertemente a su ahumado compañero, sabiendo que aquella era una sorpresa para el, quizás no había funcionado pero la intención era lo que importaba…

- _Siempre fue un mal cocinero_…-continuo Tristan mirando con tristeza a su esposa…

Todos guardaron silencio, hasta Kaiba que sin que los chicos lo superan estaba presente observando todo y cabizbajo por el recuerdo de su querido amor…

- _Bien hagamos un brindis_…-todos se exaltaron ante la propuesta, del faraón…

- ¿_Un brindis estas demente_?...-le reclamo cierto egipcio que estaba a lado de Yami acompañado de su hikari…

- _El siempre lo ha estado_…-bromeo el albino, recibiendo un codazo de su hikari…

- _Kura_…-le dijo el hikari del chico con enojo lo que hizo a su compañero guardar silencio…

- ¿_Para quien es el brindis Yami-san_?- tomando entre sus manos un pequeño beso con jugo de naranja, el chico ingles miro a Yami esperando por una respuesta…

- _Brindemos por_…-todos los chicos extendieron sus vasos, unos con vinos como el de Yami y otros con jugo de naranja o de fresa como el de Yugi…-_Kaiba_…

- _Por Ka_…

Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar aquello, hasta Kaiba bajo la mirada en verdad no les había agradado en lo más mínimo aquel detalle que había dicho Yami…

- _Faraón si intentabas arruinarnos la noche trayendo a Kaiba a nuestras mentes_…-le reclamo el Egipcio…-_Ra lo lograste_…-le dijo sentándose de nuevo en su haciendo y poniendo el baso con vino rojo, sobre la mesa…

- _No seas así Marik_…-le reclamo su compañero a un lado…

- _El moreno tiene razón_…-dijo sentándose de la misma forma el albino…

- ¿_Kura_?...-le reclamo su hikari…

Yami miro a ambos espíritu y luego a los demás sentarse y poner sus vasos de regreso en la mesa, el faraón aun continuaba con su brazo extendido y entre sus manos el baso conteniendo algo de vino, y luego entristeció al igual que lo hicieron los únicos Kaiba presentes…

- _Gomen_…-dijo el pequeño Kaiba mientras se sentaba de regreso en la mesa…

Yami bajo su mirada, en verdad recordar a un viejo amigo en navidad, había sido tan malo…

- _Por Seto_…-Yami volteo a un lado y Yugi estaba de pie por su cuenta con dificultad, pero lo había logrado, hasta hacer el brindis que su amado Yami pedía…

Seto a un lado de ambos sonrió y se sonrojo al pensar que solo ambos chicos había accedido a recordarlo, a el a pesar de todas sus fallas aquella noche tan especial…

- _Gracias Yugi_…

Sintiéndose apoyado, Yami sonrió, y se sentó en la mesa pero algo estaba por suceder que cambiaria toda aquella felicidad…

- ¿_Umm_?...-exclamo Yugi con dolor y Yami a un lado suyo se preocupo…

- ¿_te sucede algo_?- todos los demás, cambiaron su posición y miraron la escena aun extremo de la mesa, con miradas preocupadas por Yugi…

- _Me siento_…_haaaa_…-con un suspiro se desmayo en los brazos de Yami, el cual se preocupo a un mas ante el hecho…

- _Ra_…

Todos los chicos se levantaron de la mesa y el único que parecía actuar un poco mas controlado, era Bakura. El cual tomo a Yugi entre sus brazos preguntando, donde debía llevarlo, Yami señalo su habitación el faraón estaba muy preocupado para decir alguna cosa, Bakura lo sabía bien, sus manos temblaban, se puso pálido de la preocupación y su mirada ensombreció…

- ¿Qué pasa?

Kaiba que estaba aun lado de la puerta donde paso, Bakura con Yugi en brazos seguido de Yami, se preocupo mucho por el chico y siguiendo a los chicos, acompañado del fantasma, la cual se mantenía seria solo mirando la escena…

Al llegar a la habitación del chico, Yami tomo el teléfono y marco al doctor ya que, Yugi no se miraba nada bien. Pero por la condición en que estaba el faraón no era, adecuado para hacer ninguna llamada…

- _Espera yo lo haré_…

Al lugar entro el único chico de china, marco el numero que estaba aun lado del teléfono y se comunico con el doctor, el cual no estaba en su consultorio por navidad, así que por ser esa una emergencia se comunicaron con el, por medio de su celular logrando localizarlo el cual llegaría enseguida atender a Yugi.

A un lado Kaiba estaba perplejo, no sabía que decir o que preguntar obviamente Yugi estaba muy mal, ¿Pero que estaba padeciendo?

- _Gracias Len_…-le dijo el faraón con una sonrisa, mientras arropaba a Yugi con las mantas de su cama…

El chico solo sonrió y abandono la habitación, ya que no era conveniente que muchas personas estuvieran en ella a pesar de lo preocupados que pudieran estar…

- _Bien me voy, con mi hikari faraón_…-el albino solo miro a Yami y se encamino a la salida, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón…

- _Gracias Bakura_…

El albino abrió muchos su ojos al escuchar aquello, era la primera vez que el faraón lo llamaba por su nombre y no por el apodo que se había auto impuesto "Ladrón"

- _No te fijes_…

Le dijo el albino, sin darle importancia, mientras el albino salía de la habitación del pequeño Yugi, dejando dentro al faraón y afuera a todos lo chicos muy preocupados por la salud de su amigo…

Sin saberlo en el lugar tambien estaban otras personas mirando preocupados al pequeño, que se notaba pálido, débil y cansado…Yami se sentó en la cama a un lado de donde estaba recostado Yugi, mirando con tristeza a su compañero y aun lado suyo estaba Kaiba acompañado del fantasma que lo había trasportado a ese lugar…

- _Yugi recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos…_

Comenzaba Yami hablar con el pequeño a un estando dormid, ya que aquello tranquilizaba al faraón en unas de las crisis del chico, y saberlo al pequeño le daba fortaleza para seguir con vida…

- _Fue en esta habitación donde te vi por primera vez…recuerdo que te asustaste….jejeje era de separarse no es muy común ver a una persona aparecer de la nada…_

Kaiba miraba imprecisando al escena, jamás había sabido como Yami había a parecido en la vida de Yugi pero estaba por averiguarlo…

- _Tiempo después tu abuelo estuvo en peligro_…_recuerdo que tome un camino equivocado todo por ayudarte_…-dijo Yami con tristeza…-_pero no creas que lo hice con intención, miraba tu preocupación, te miraba llorar, con el tiempo, te habías olvidado de mi existencia pero yo no me olvidaba de ti_…_queria agradecerte de alguna forma haberme liberado, quizás no la mas adecuada, pero gracias a que me hiciste ver mi error, estuve a punto de perder tu amistada pero no fue así…sabes, me di cuenta del gran corazón que tienes…_

Termino Yami con tristeza, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Yugi entre las suyas y la acerca a su rostro trayendo más recuerdos a su mente…

- _Luego cuando todas las batallas terminaron, yo volví a separarme de ti… ¿lo recuerdas?...Ra había decidido, que yo no era digno de estar en este mundo…mi misión había terminado, por ello debía regresar al otro mundo… al mundo de los muertos…_

Kaiba abrió sus ojos en impresión, todo aquello le parecía tan increíble, irreal pero todo lo que el faraón decía era la verdad, debía serlo ya que hablaba con la única persona que lo conocía muy bien…su pareja, su amigo, su compañero…su Yugi…

- _No te resignaste…me fuiste a buscar al otro mundo sabias que mi energía a un permanecía, dentro del rompecabezas…la sentías…lo sabias, tenias fe que yo podría regresar contigo, pero para ello necesitaría de tu ayuda…y gracias a eso estoy ahora aquí contigo… fue difícil al principio…estuviste a punto de perder tu vida, con tal de salvar la mía…aunque yo apenas era un espíritu…_- Yami sonrió con nostalgia al recodar aquello

Todas aquellas palabras enternecieron el corazón duro de Kaiba, que sin saberlo su corazón que antes era de hielo, con todos los sucesos que lo estaban obligando a experimentar, estaban derritiéndolo poco a poco.

-_ Luchaste por mi, para que lograra tener una vida… una vida, contigo a tu lado, y lograste tu cometido…Ra, miro tu esfuerzo y me permitió quedarme en este mundo, dijo que todo aquello que habías hecho por mi debía ser recompensado…lograste mi libertad, el regreso al mundo como mortal…no sabes cuando te lo acrezco…y luego me hiciste tan feliz al aceptarme como tu pareja_- un sonrojo acompaño las mejillas del faraón…-_a un no se que viste en este faraón, que te encanto tanto_…-Yami alzo su mano hasta acariciar la frente de Yugi…-_pero yo si, se lo que vi en ti…tu inocencia, tu fortaleza, tu pureza de alma…me hicieron sin lugar a duda enamorarme de ti…jamás imagine que se llegaría amar a alguien tanto como te amo a ti…_

Kaiba bajo su mirada, jamás había pensado lo mucho que habían luchado ambos chicos, para estar justos, ni con su Doggy vivió una historia tan conmovedora como la que vivieron sus viejos amigos… Yami y Yugi…

- _Y ahora es mi turno…tu luchaste por mi vida, es hora que yo luche por al tuya…_

Kaiba estaba impresionado por lo que Yami decía, en verdad Yugi se notaba muy mal pero no podía imaginar a que grado llegaba su enfermedad…

- ¿Qué tiene Yugi?...-al fin Kaiba había salido de su transe, de la impresión que le había causado ver a Yugi y a Yami contando aquella historia llena de sentimiento…

- Leucemia…-dijo el fantasma con tristeza…

- Leu…cemia…-Kaiba estaba impresionado por lo que el fantasma, había dicho…

- Si, además si no es operado pronto…lo más probable sea que no logre pasar otra navidad con Yami y sus amigos…

Kaiba abrió sus ojos en impresión, y negaba con su cabeza, jamás se imagino, que su amigo aquel chico que siempre se noto tan saludable, estuviera tan enfermo y a punto de despedirse de su preciada vida…

- Y tu Seto Kaiba no ayudas en mucho…-le dijo el fantasma con dureza…

Kaiba bajo su mirada, sabia a lo que la chica se refería, ahora entendía por que Yami, trabaja tan duro, sin protestar ni una sola vez a pesar de las exigencias de Kaiba y el, su jefe, su amigo se comportaba tan ruin con el faraón, se sentía avergonzado y miserable…

- No importaba verdad…no sabes las muchas historias que están atrás de tus empleados…que mas da… ¿si Yugi se muere, le hará un favor a la humanidad no crees?

El empresario levanto su mirada y abrió sus ojos en impresión, era cierto ese era su pensar, que las personas que no le eran útiles a la sociedad, lo mejor para ellas era morir…pero…Kaiba bajo la mirada hasta posarla en el chico, sobre la cama… jamás pensó que aquel pensamiento afectaría a las personas importantes para el…

- Lo mejor para Yugi será morir, así sus amigos ya no sufrirían por el…Yami ya no se esforzaría tanto, hasta quizás, subiría comería adecuadamente…

Desde que Yugi había enfermado el faraón no se alimentaba bien y había bajado mucho de peso, ahora se le notaba pálido, cansado, débil, pero no podía demostrar esa debilidad ante Yugi, sabiendo su estado el chico ya no lo dejaría, al faraón, continuar con sus labores en la compañía de Kaiba…

- Pero Yugi…

Kaiba estaba apenado por todo lo que aquel fantasma decía y lo que era su pensar en realidad pero ahora comenzaba a cambiar de parecer…

- _Ai Shiteru…mi hikari_…-Yami le dio un beso, en su frente al chico, el cual al sentir inconscientemente el contacto, sonrió…

Kaiba se enterneció al ver la escena, en verdad Yami amaba al chico y sabia que su pequeño amigo, tambien amaba al faraón, pero por su obstinación, por sus ansias de poder, lo mas seguro seria que esa seria la ultima navidad… en que ambos estuvieran juntos…

- Que importa que se muera…así le hará un favor a la sociedad, Yami ya no tendría que trabajar con un explotador por como tu, sus amigos ya no se preocuparían por su amigo y el chico podría descansar de su dolor…

El fantasma hablaba con tanta frialdad que a Kaiba le dolía al escucharla pero así era sus pensamientos, los cuales parecían cambiar…

- Que importa si deja este mundo será de beneficio para todos… ¿no crees?...

Kaiba bajo su mirada, nunca se había meditado que había mal al pensar de esa forma y jamás hubiera imaginado que ese pensamiento le afectaría alguien cercano a el y que le ayudo tanto en un pasado como eran Yami y Yugi…

- Yo…

Kaiba no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para, disculparse es que en verdad se había dado cuenta, que sus pensamientos eran equivocados

- Si muere abra mas espacio, para que otras personas sanas puedan vivir…

El fantasmas seguía recordándole a Kaiba las palabras que el mismo pensaba pero aun así le hacia mucho daño escucharlas…

- El no puede morir debo ayudarlo…debo…

Kaiba comenzaba a desesperarse queria remediar su error, tanto con Yami como con Yugi…

- Eso no podrá ser…

Dijo el fantasma con nostalgia…mientras serraba sus ojos, a Kaiba no el gusto en lo mas mínimo esa actitud y le exigió por respuestas…

- Responde Yugi sobrevivirá ¿Dime?

Tomándola de su túnica, Kaiba la agitaba fuertemente, ella cerro sus ojos y se concentro en una visión del futuro…

- Miro una silla vacía a un lado de la chimenea y en un extremo un bastón sin dueño…

Kaiba abrió sus ojos en impresión, no podía ser cierto Yugi iba a morir y el no iba a poder hacer nada para remediar su error…

- No por favor, fantasma no quiero que el se muera, mi amigo no…por favor, Yugi no…no quiero perder a alguien importante para mi…

Kaiba estaba desesperado, no queria que ese futuro que dijo el fantasma se cumpliera pero la única forma para que no sucediera seria que el cambiaria…

- Por favor….dios no lo permitas…

Kaiba cerro sus ojos, y luego los abrió de una sola vez…estaba en su alcoba había regresado de su visita, todo se notaba igual nada parecía haber cambiado, solo que en su corazón había un dolor en su corazón por la tristeza que le causaba recordar, la posible perdida de su amigo…se acostó otra vez en la cama, su mirada se notaba, preocupada, triste, sombría…no volvió a dormirse, aquella posible perdida lo había impactado, así que simplemente permanecía recostado sobre la cama, sin siquiera pensar en dormirse solo esperando inconscientemente la 3° visita, la cual estaba próxima…

**CONTINUARA………….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Hola, bueno espero que este champer les haya gustado…

KAIBA: Es de esperarse sabiendo quien es la estrella…

MARIK: ¿Oye? esas son mis líneas…-con orgullo…-además la única estrella soy yo…

KAIBA: ¿Y como esperas ser estrella? Con el papel de 5 segundos que te dieron…

MARIK: Eres detestable…

KAIBA: No soy la estrella…-sacándole la lengua a Marik…

YAMI: Ra los niños ya comenzaron a pelear…

HOLLY: ¿Ustedes jamás aprenden cierto?

MARIK: Dile eso al gato sarnoso que quiere pasársela de listo…

KAIBA: Soy la estrella…aunque te duela…

HOLLY: RA con ustedes no se puede, mejor pasemos a los reviews…

YAMI: Si…-Kaiba lo interrumpe…

KAIBA: Y como buena estrella agradeceré el aplauso de los admiradores yo…-todos hacen un puchero y una venita sale a un lodo de su cabeza…- pues aunque les duela sigo siendo el mejor y las chicas lo reconocen…por eso agradecemos los reviews mandados por Alejamoto Diethel, Nethed, Yami Atemu-91 y Kida Luna…un beso para todas…

YAMI: Ra…-con una mano en la cara de vergüenza ajena…

HOLLY: Bien continuemos…-con una gotita…

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica te deseamos un feliz fin de año…

KAIBA: Si muchas bendiciones y las mejores actuaciones…las mías claro…

HOLLY: Gulp…

YAMI: Ra a este ya se le subió mucho la grandeza

MARIK: Demasiado…

BAKURA: Rayos por que me dieron un papel…tan pequeñito…se lo hubieran dado al gato sarnoso, el es bueno para actuar y luego largase a jugar con su bola de estambre…

KAIBA: Dios por que todo mundo esta celoso…no lo entiendo…

YAMI: Ra que patético…

MARIK: Aunque Alex piensa que eres cruel-sacándole la lengua a Kaiba…

KAIBA: Si claro soy un excelente actor…

BAKURA: Ra ¿que este jamás se calla?

YAMI: Creo que no…Kaiba tu cabeza a llegado muy alto…

KAIBA: Pues claro donde debe estar…

YAMI: Si esta tan llena de helio que te va a estallar…

MARIK: Jajaja esa estuvo buena faraón…

BAKURA: Jajaja, ya era hora que al faraoncito se le ocurriera algo bueno…

YAMI: Cállense que ustedes son mas patéticos que el…

AMBOS: ¿Que fue lo que dijiste?-ojos asesinos…

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos despedimos…

KAIBA: Y sigue admirando mi grandeza…

YAMI: Ra…

BAKURA: Sayonara…

MARIK: **¡¡Feliz año nuevo!!**

**NETHED:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, gusto de encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

YUGI: Feliz año…

MARIK: RA el enano, vaya niño ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?

YAMI: Oye no seas metiche deja a mi hikari en paz…

HOLLY: Con ojos asesinos…-y no le digas enano…

YUGI: (Sonrojado) Gulp…

MARIK: ¿Qué? solo digo la vendad

YAMI: Jamás lo haces, así que callate…

KAIBA: YA dejen de discutir y mejor hablemos de mi actuación…

YUGI: ¿Actuación?

KAIBA: SI este fic yo soy la estrella…

YAMI: (En tono bajo) Esta demente no le hagas caso hikari

YUGI: ¿Ah?

KAIBA: Estas celoso Yamicito…

YAMI: Mirada asesina…-no me llames así cretino…

KAIBA: Ta'bien, sabes Nethed al final saliste ganando…

MARIK: Si el resto sufriendo…Uuuu…

KAIBA: Pase una parte de la navidad con Serenity pero luego me fue con mi nena…

HOLLY: Bueno por lo menos hiciste un esfuerzo Kaiba…

KAIBA: Se, se…pero al final diré no estuvo tan malo…

YAMI: SI como comiste de gratis y ni siquiera llevaste un pan…

HOLLY: ¿Yami?

YUGI: No seas grosero Yami…

YAMI: Gulp…-pensando…-son soy grosero soy realista…

KAIBA: Bueno chica besos…y hay me saludas a tu gente…

TODOS: ¿Nani?

KAIBA: **Feliz año…**

HOLLY: Hasta la próxima

**YAMI ATEMU-91:**

HOLLY: Hola chica…

KAIBA: Espero que mi extraordinaria, magnifica, única e incomparable actuación te haya gustado…

YAMI; Ra a este que le pasa…

BAKURA: Creo que la cabeza le pesa demasiado ya….

MARIK: No creo que la tengan tan liviana que anda flotando en el aire…

KAIBA: Déjalos están celosos, los secundarios…

TODOS: Grrr…

HOLLY: Chicos no se enfaden…-con una gotita…

JOEY: Hey pero tambien gato sarnoso, dame crédito a mi….

KAIBA: Es el perro faldero pidiendo actuación…

JOEY: Grrr ¿Nani?

HOLLY: Chicos no vayan e empezar ustedes tambien…además si Joey hizo una extraordinaria actuación, que enterneció al publico…

JOEY: Ves…-sacándole la lengua a Kaiba…

KAIBA: Seh lo que sea…

YAMI: Jajaja, además con Atemu, pensamos igual este tienen la cabeza muy alabada gracias al aire que hay en ella…

BAKURA: Yo creo que solo eso existe en la cabeza de cacahuate de este…

KAIBA: Tu callate que no sabes dirigir un cacahuate de una nuez…

BAKURA: ¿Estamos hablando de ti?

KAIBA: Muy graciosos además yo no el único que sale perjudicado en este reviews, lean lo que la chica piensa de ustedes par de cretinos…

MARIK: Snif…mala ya nos insulto…- pensando aunque claro que disfrutare ese regalito con mi hikari hermoso…-babeando…

BAKURA: Con ojitos de perro regañado…-nos odia no es justo ¿que le hicimos…?

YAMI: Generalmente todos los odian…Uuuu…

YUGI: Yami no seas grosero…

YAMI: Que si es la verdad, hikari…

BAKURA: Callate cretino…

HOLLY: Bueno me pediste la opinión, como se han portado los chicos…-todos con ojitos de Kuriboh…-pues mas o menos…-caen estilo anime…-Ra ¿Qué quieren que diga?

YHOLLY: Hikari, di la verdad… que han sido un tremendo fastidio desde que el señor rayo de sol y avaro esta al frente del fic…

KAIBA: ¿De quien habla?

YAMI: Ra que idiota…

HOLLY: Ya no comiencen ustedes dos o la chica no les dará regalos…-una estelita negra cubre a Yami y a Kaiba…- bien chica pero a pesar de los dolores de cabeza, pienso que se merecen regalos, la mayoría del tiempo son buenos…a su manera…Uuuu…

YHOLLY: De muy mala forma…

HOLLY: Pero bueno, otra vez gracias por tus cumplidos…jejeje…para mi si lo son, y estoy segura que para mi Yami tambien…

YHOLLY: A mi me gustaría mas sufrimiento…

HOLLY: Bueno ya veremos…jejeje…me despido y otra vez gracias…hasta luego…

KAIBA: Besos…

YAMI: ¡**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!!**

YUGI: Saludos…

MARIK Y BAKURA: No nos odies tanto…

**KIDA LUNA:**

HOLLY: Hola chica…

KAIBA: Esta bien nena ya no diré nada de tu nombre…aunque me parece que esta muy bueno…

YAMI: Y ahí vamos otra vez…

KAIBA: Además no soy malo…soy buen actor-con ojitos en forma de estrella…

YAMI: Ra que este nos e cansa de repetir lo mismo…

BAKURA: Nah este esta bien loco…

YAMI: Eso es obvio…

MARIK: Esta alucinado quizás alguna croqueta de gato sarnoso le hizo daño…

KAIBA: Yo no soy un gato….celoso…

MARIK: Bue al menos chupate una menta…tu aliento…apesta

BAKURA: RA supongo que pasar mucho tiempo con sus dragones blancos ya les copio su aliento…

MARIK: Seh como este es expertos en copiar, ya vez ahora quiere ser como yo…una estrella de cine…

KAIBA: No quiero ser como tú…ya soy una…-con ojitos aun en forma de estrella…

YAMI: Ra no hay remedio…

HOLLY: Y bue chica seh eran Tayson y Kaiba de beyblade bueno creo que lo conteste en este champer…es que Kai es…-ojitos en forma de corazón…

YAMI: Jem, jem…

HOLLY: Gomen Yami…jijiji…y me encanta el chivo de Yami….abrazando el peluche…

YAMI: (Sonrojado) Gulp…

HOLLY: Me encantan muchas gracias…

YHOLLY: Y…-cargando el arma…-gracias por la nueva artillería…aunque es mi favorito el látigo….muhahaha

KAIBA: (Con el gorrito de navidad puesto y una cara de "Me dicen algo y los mato") gracias…

Bakura y Marik no pudieron contener la risa…

AMBOS: jajajaja…que gracioso…

KAIBA: Jajaja…cretinos…

MARIK: Gracias por al espada…desenfunda la espada y la muestra a los demás…-esta hermosa…

BAKURA: A me dio una navaja…-sacándole la lengua a Marik…

Marik ni enterado estaba mirando su espada, mas bien le reflejo de el mismo en reflejado en ella…

YAMI: Ra…hey gracias por el pastel…

YUGI: Hey Yami la mitad es mía…

YAMI: Claro hikari

KAIBA: Muchos besos y un gran ramos de rosas rojas para ti…

MOKUBA: Saludos…

YUGI: ¡¡Feliz Año nuevo!!

TODOS: Gracias por el flan…

HOLLY: Nos leemos pronto chica, gracias por lo regalos…

YHOLLY: Saludos a Rex…

HOLLY: Bueno gente gracias por escribir y esténse pendientes que este fic ya va a terminar…dentro de 2 champer o uno mas no se…

YHOLLY: EL sufrimiento…mas bien el dolor…Gulp.-…mas bien el tiempo lo dirá…muhahaha…

HOLLY: Seh…bue me despido…**¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO A TODOS!!!!**… gracias por escribir y nos leemos pronto…

SAYONARA.-

HOLLY MOTTO.-


	5. Capitulo 5: “El Ultimo Fantasma…La Ultim...

HOLLY: Hola gente aquí estoy otra vez, dando lata como siempre…jijij… en fin traigo para ustedes este regalo de navidad, espero que les guste, es mi forma de agredirles por haber ayudado en todo este tiempo a esta loca autora, ya va hacer un poco mas de un año, que comienzo a escribir de publicar en fanfiction, al principio fue algo difícil ser aceptada y ser reconocida por ustedes pero ahora me siento muy contenta de que lean mis historias, siempre los tendré en mi corazón…muchas gracias por apoyar a esta autora y deseo que todos pasen **_"Una Feliz Navidad"_** y **_un año nuevo_** lleno de logros y alegrías… espero que este regalo que he preparado para ustedes les guste…

**Sayonara…**

**_(Autor original Charles Dickens, adaptación Holly Motto)_**

"**UN CUENTO DE NAVIDAD"**

**CAPITULO 5: "EL ULTIMO FANTASMA….LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD"**

A pesar que las anteriores visitas, Kaiba no les había tomado importancia, la ultima lo había dejado muy confundido, pensativo y arrepentido, su frío corazón se estaba derritiendo poco a poco, al ver la escena que le toco presenciar, con Yugi tan débil, y Yami tan preocupado por el…

- Yugi…-dijo tan suavemente, con profunda tristeza, no queria volver a perder a alguien importante para el, no otra vez…- dios…no lo permitas…

A diferencia de las otras ocasiones, a pesar de lo real que había sido la visita que pensó, que solo había sido un sueño, en aquel momento todo lo que vivió fue a un más real, que estaba convencido que si el no hacia algo, Yugi en perdería la vida…

y podría ser cierto, quizás aquella navidad seria la ultima en que Yugi, Yami y sus amigos posarían con su amigo vivo, Kaiba lo vio personalmente el chico no se miraba nada bien, estaba muy pálido, débil, sin vida, no era como recordaba, aquel chico entusiasta, saludable, alegre no era ni la sombra del que miro aquella noche, en la casa tienda, la enfermedad se estaba consumiendo a Yugi, poco a poco y si no era atendido a tiempo, las predicciones de aquella extraña mujer se cumplirían…

EL tiempo paso rápido, con tantas meditaciones, media hora después, Kaiba aun seguía meditando en su cama. Cuando de pronto algo lo alerto, el la silenciosa habitación, sonó de un solo golpe, los fuertes campanazos, del reloj a un lado de su cama, marcando la 1.45 de la mañana, hora en que aparecía el ultimo fantasma, su ultima oportunidad de cambiar y de evitar que el negro futuro que el mismo había escrito se cumpliera…

Kaiba se había colado la sabana de su cama sobre su cabeza, cuando escucho los toques tan fuertes del reloj, se quito la sabana de una alosa vez, esperando ver en su habitación al ultimo fantasma…observaba con atención todo aquel lugar tan oscuro, pero no se notaba ningún moviendo. Cuando de pronto entre las sombras, apareció una tétrica figura de una persona, la cual traía una túnica color negro, no se le miraba el rostro, solo se notaba en la capucha un extraño símbolo parecido al símbolo del milenio…

- Dios...

Todo el cuerpo de Kaiba estremeció, al ver aquella extraña persona en su habitación, las otras apariciones no le habían causado ningún sentimiento pero esta ultima si le dio un poco de temor…

- ¿Quién eres tu?

Pregunto con temor, la figura no respondió simplemente hizo una seña con su mano indicando que deseaba que Kaiba lo siguiera…

- ¿Eres el ultimo fantasma?

La figura solo movió su cabeza en afirmación, el joven lo miro mas detalladamente, pareciéndole aquel extraño ser conocido…

- Me eres familiar…

Dijo mirando a la figura, que difícilmente era visualizada por lo oscuro de su traje y de la habitación…

- ¿Eres Marik…?- la figura solo negó con su cabeza…-no puede ser, ya que el estaba en uno de los recuerdos…entonces eres, el otro el segundo líder de los tipos, que se llamaban los cazadores raros…eres Odion…-le dijo con decisión y la figura no hizo ningún movimiento…-al parecer si eres ese tipo… ¿cierto?...-no hubo respuesta…

La figura simplemente, dejo ver entre la túnica su mano, y de ella salio una luz dorada que hizo a Kaiba ponerse de pie de una sola vez, el joven estaba asombrado.

- Dios, no otra vez…-dijo preocupado, sabiendo que eso era el comienzo para otra viaje seguramente lleno de sufrimiento…-¿Dónde me llevaras?...-dijo preocupado…-Ya he visto demasiado, no quiero sufrir mas…- dijo suplicante

La figura parecía no escuchar, simplemente, tomo la mano de Kaiba y la coloco en su túnica y al instante se transportaron a otro lugar, aun desolado lugar…

- ¿Dónde estamos?

Parecía ser una habitación, de alguna persona que alguna vez tuvo dinero, por los acabados del lugar, podía especularse aquello, pero en el sitio no había muchas cosas, parecía que, había sido saqueado por ladrones…

- ¿Qué lugar es este?

Pregunto con asombro, mientras veía aquel lugar, que extrañamente le era conocido, pero no podía saber por que…

Kaiba se impresiono aun mas, al ver a la persona probablemente dueña de aquel lugar acostado en la cama y cubierto por una vieja y rota sabana, al parecer estaba muerto…

- ¿Esta muerto?- la figura asintió…-dios… ¿Puedes decirme quien era?

La figura no contesto, solo señalo con su mano la puerta, Kaiba dirigió su mirada a ese lugar y al instante entraron 3 sujetos al parecer era ladrones…

- Dios…

Kaiba vio impresionado como los 3 malvados entraban y arrancaban las pocas cortinas que quedaban en las ventanas de una sola vez, el papel tapiz en las paredes. Aunque se miraban desesperados buscando algo más….

- Rayos, criminales respeten que no que ven que esta muerto…

Les reclamo Kaiba a los sujetos, los cuales no lo escucharon y lo sobre pasaron buscando con desesperación el tesoro mas grande del tipo…

- ¿_Dónde crees que este_?

Pregunto un chico de cabello castaño que llevaba, una gorra hacia atrás y unos googles color amarillo, su camisa era roja y llevaba unas bermudas color café, el otro era un chico regordete, estaba vestido con un overol color azul, y su cabello era castaño solo mas claro que el anterior y la ultima era una chica lleva un vestido color rosado y su cabello era rubio. Al parecer era la líder de los 3...

- _Busquen rápido_…-ordeno la chica, los chicos acataron la orden y buscaban desesperadamente, sin resultados…

- _No hay nada aquí_…-dijo el chico de cabello castaño, la chica asintió…

- _Rayos Zoe_ ¿_Dónde puede estar_?

Se pregunto, el chico regordete mirando el techo y luego su mirada se poso en el hombre tendido en la cama...

- _Este maldito, estaba andando en dinero y miren como termino, sin amigos, sin familia, sin nadie que llorara el día de su muerte…_

Dijo el chico castaño con indiferencia, mientras intentaba levantar una mano del fallecido, para buscar debajo de ese lugar algún comportamiento donde pudiera estar el tesoro…

- _Seh, pero eso no importa, concéntrense en el tesoro sus 3 cartas de duelo, nadie las ha podido encontrar y si nosotros lo hacemos seremos ricos…quizás hasta mas rico que el baka este_…

La chica se agacho, para buscar debajo de la cama y en ese lugar encontró un extraño compartimiento…lo abrió y adentro de el estaba una pequeña caja donde encontró lo que tanto deseaba…

- _Dios…-_dijo con asombro_…- ¡¡chicos miren lo que encontré_…!!

La chica les enseño las cartas a los chicos, Kaiba miraba de lejos ansioso por ver lo que habían encontrado, pero todo el alboroto que hacían los chicos no lo dejaba ver cuales eran esas cartas…

- _Dios seremos ricos_…-dijo el chico castaño…

- _Calmate Takuya_…-le reclamo la chica…

- _Lo siento jefa_…-dijo el chico, mientras tomaba compostura…

Los 3 miraban asombrados, el tesoro que por tanto tiempo guardo el tipo tendido en la cama con tanto recelo y ahora ese tesoro, era suyo…

- ¿Por qué hacen esto?...-les reclamo Kaiba, sintiendo pena por el fallecido, raro en un corazón que nunca demostró compasión ante nadie…

Pero los chicos no contestaron, solo seguían mirando con ojos brillantes las 3 cartas que la chica sostenía con tanta alegria…

- _Dios vendamos las cartas, haber cuanto dinero nos dan por estas bellezas_…

Los 3 se llevaron las cosas que habían robado antes y tambien llevando con ellos lo que por tantos años guardo el fallecido…

- _Al fin servirás para algo_…-antes de marcharse el chico regordete, dijo esas palabras fríamente…

- ¡_Apresúrate J. P!_…- le dijo la chica enojada, desde la plata baja, al ver que el chico se había entretenido…

- Ya voy…

Con eso la habitación quedo sola, quizás no del todo por que a parte del fallecido al centro de ella, tambien estaban dos figuras que no podían ser vistas…se trataba de Kaiba y del fantasma…

- Dios que crueles, fueron con este pobre hombre…

El hombre estaba tapado de pies a cabeza con una manta color blanco, solo en un extremo, dejaba ver su mano derecha la misma que anteriormente había apartado el chico castaño…

- Así puedo terminar yo ¿cierto?

Dijo Kaiba, mientras miraba aquel hombre, pero el fantasma no hizo moviéndolo alguno, solo hizo un movimiento de manos indicando que deberían irse a otro lugar…

- ¿Aun hay mas que mostrar…?-el fantasma afirmo- bien…

Kaiba asintió, y toco la túnica del fantasma, al instante, fueron trasportados a otro lugar a un solitario lugar…

- ¿Adonde estamos ahora?- pregunto con temor, pero no recibió respuesta, así que se digno a ver el panorama…

La nieve caía incesante, había llegado a un sitio en construcción, los camiones que estaban realizando el trabajo, estaban las letras "**KC**" muy bien conocidas para el joven ejecutivo…

- Esos camiones son de mi compañía…-dijo impresiono al ver las labores de construcción que estaban realizando…- ¿Acaso se construirá un nuevo Kaiba Corp?

Dijo impresionado, y el fantasma simplemente alzo su mano para que Kaiba se dirigiera a un grupo de chicos, que estaban reunidos mirando como el lugar era derribado…Kaiba acato y se dirigió con ellos, para escuchar su conversación, y se extraño al verlos ya que anteriormente los había visto…

- _Rayos, no pudimos hacer nada_…

Dijo con enojo un chico de cabellera azul, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, sus amigos a su lado tambien estaban indignados por los que sus ojos veían…

- _Hicimos lo que pudimos Kai_…-le dijo una chica de cabello castaño que estaba a su lado, la cual puso su mano sobre las manos del chico para que se calmara…

- _No, Kai tiene razón, no pudimos hacer nada y ahora esos niños quedaran sin hogar…_

Kaiba abrió sus ojos en impresión, y miro como sus camiones, derribaban aquel sitio, no podía ser cierto ese lugar era el orfanato en el cual vivió en un tiempo atrás junto con Mokuba…

- _No hubo opción, era vender o morirnos de hambre_…-explico un chico pelirrojo, que traía entre su manos una laptop, en muy mal estado pero al parecer aun era funcional…

- _Hubiéramos podido luchar mas_…-dijo con enfado el mismo chico de cabello azul…

- _Nada_ _hubiéramos logrado, los chicos hubieran muerto de hambre, o nosotros nos hubiéramos muerto de hambre, de todas formas ese maldito hubiera conseguido quedarse con el lugar, el siempre consigue lo que quiere_…- dijo con enfado, el chico de cabello oscuro

- _Seh y por eso ahora esta en el mas aya_…

Explico un chico de cabello azulado, el cual traía entre sus manos un radio, en el que estaba escuchando las noticias más relevantes del día…

- ¿_Qué dices_?- preguntaron los chicos asombrados…

- _Seh el tipo esta en el cementerio_…-dijo fríamente el chico del radio…

- _Ya era hora, al fin le hizo un favor a la humanidad…-_dijo el chico de pelo oscuro…

- _Tayson no seas insensible_…-le regaño la castaña…

- _Hilary, por mas de 20 años me haz estado, regañando no continúes haciendo tengo 32 años, así que deja de hacer eso_…- le dijo con un puchero…

- _Seh pero aun sigues comportándote como un niño caprichoso Tayson_…

Le dijo la joven, amenazando con su puño al chico, el cual al ver esa reacción ya no dijo palabra…

- _Tayson, Hilary sigue dominándote_…-le dijo en gracia cierto rubio a un lado del joven…

- _Callate Max_- le dijo con un puchero…

- ¿_Cuándo será el funeral_?...

Sin tomar en cuenta la discusión de ambos chicos, el chico de cabello azul pregunto fríamente, mientras miraba a los ojos al joven que llagaba el radio entre sus manos…

- _Fue hace 2 dias_…-dijo seriamente…

- ¿_En serio Ray_?…-le pregunto Tayson mirando sorprendido al chico…

- _Hai_…-dijo mientras guarda su radio…

- _Vaya se tardaron en dar la noticia_ ¿_no creen_?- pregunto impresionado el rubio...

- _Quizás, pero aun así nos dejo un regalo…demoler el orfanato_…

- _Tienes razón Ray_…- dijo el chico pelirrojo, con tristeza

- _Sabes creo que ese hombre tubo lo que quiso_…- dijo Ray seriamente, todos lo miraron, hasta Kaiba que estaba a un lado suyo…- _Ni los hermanos de ese hombre, asistieron…_

Todos se miraron unos a otros, era cierto luego que aquel malvado cambiara tanto, termino alejando a todos de su lado incluyendo a su única familia…

- _Que triste_…-dijo la chica, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho mientras miraba a los demas que tambien estaban impresionados…

- _Se lo merece_…-dijo fríamente el chico de cabellera azul…

- _Kai tiene razón_…_saben lo que lamento es no haber estado en el funeral_…

Todos miraron a Tayson, impresionado por lo que acaba de decir ya que el fallecido en verdad no era su amigo, así que por que quería asistir a su funeral…

- ¿Qué dices?- le pregunto el rubio impresionado…

- ¿_Qué no es obvio_?- dijo mirando a todos…- _en los funerales de los ricos siempre hay mucha comida_…- -dijo babeando, el joven de cabello oscuro…

Recibiendo por respuesta un codazo de parte de la única chica presente, Kaiba miraba de lejos lo que sucedía, y todo le parecía tan extraño de quien estarían hablando ¿Quién habría muerto?

- _Tu solo piensas en comer Tayson_…-le dijo la chica, enojada mirando como el chico se sujetaba el estomago con dolor…

- _Rayos han pasado 20 años y esta niña aun pega duro_…-dijo sin aire…

_- Te lo mereces, por glotón_…- le dijo serio el pelirrojo

_Gracias por tu apoyo moral…jefe…haaag_

Todos comenzaron a reír, hasta el joven mas serio del grupo, Kai estaba sonriendo por las quejas del de cabello oscuro…

Mientras Kaiba de lejos, miraba la escena y como esos chicos, habían tomado la muerte de aquel que anunciaron en la radio tan a la ligera, quizás no era un conocido pero a un así la muerte de alguien no puede tomarse con tan frialdad…

- ¿Como pueden estar tan felices, luego de escuchar la noticia de la muerte de alguien…?- les pregunto indignado acercándose a los chicos- Seguramente ese pobre hombre trabaja para mi…- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza…

Luego miro al fantasma, que había aparecido de pronto a su lado, y una inquietud vino a su mente…

- ¿Era aquel hombre de la habitación?-dudo al continuar…-¿Cierto?-mirando al fantasma, el cual asintió…- ¿Será posible que ese mismo camino tendré…yo?- se pregunto tristemente, mientras seguía viendo el panorama…

Kaiba miraba, como aquellos camiones iban acabando con los pocos recuerdos que tenia de aquel lugar, al cual hace mucho tiempo atrás había llamado, hogar…quizás algunos recuerdos de aquel sitio, no eran agradables pero otros…recordaba las sonrisas de Mokuba…eran los mas maravillosos que tenia…

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo…- dijo tristemente mirando como los camiones, seguían demoliendo del lugar…- a un recuerdo este lugar como si hubiera sido ayer…-dijo cerrando sus ojos y trayendo unos recuerdos a su mente…- que cruel destino le trajo el futuro a este sitio…

Mientras meditaba, iba caminando a paso lento dejando atrás de si a los chicos que aun reían al ver la reacción del chico de cabellera obscura…

- Jamás imagine que este sitio pudiera desaparecer…

Caminaba con sus manos metidas en el pantalón de su pijama, cuando de pronto entre los escombros tropezó con algo, que le pareció familiar

- ¿Qué es esto?

Se agacho y comenzó a quitar con sus manos, algunas piedras, tierra y escombros que estaban sobre lo que le había llamado la atención, hasta que logro sacarlo…se trataba de un viejo y roto oso de peleche color café, el que alguna vez en la visión del anterior fantasma, había visto que le pertenecía a una niña rubia y de cómo aquel pelirrojo que ahora reía con tanta alegria, había reparado…volteo un poco el juguete y encontró la costura, que el chico había realizado…la perfecta costura que el chico había hecho al juguete, sin duda era el mismo que había visto antes…

- Pobres niños… ¿Qué habrá sido de ellos?- se pregunto, mientras se ponía de pie y observaba con tristeza como las maquinas acaban con sus recuerdos

Mientras los camiones, demolían aquel sitio con toda su furia, Kaiba observa con nostalgia y tristeza su proceder, y como en cada golpe, en cada ladrillo, iba dejando a su paso tantos recuerdos que el y su hermano vivieron en ese sitio, algunos no eran tan buenos, pero otros habían sido los mejores…

- Este lugar no se merecía ser demolido…

De pronto apareció a su lado aquel extraño fantasma, que lo había llevado hasta ese sitio, Kaiba lo miro y le formulo una pregunta…

- ¿Este es el futuro?- el fantasma asintió…-¿es navidad?- de nuevo el fantasma asintió…

El chico ya no pregunto mas, solo miraba con tristeza como las maquinas a su paso solo dejaban escombros, donde próximamente estaría levantado en sus cimientos la nueva Kaiba Corp…

- Y ahora que pasara, y los niños que ya no tengan hogar ¿Qué pasara con ellos? ¿Que paso con los que estuvieron aquí…?

Kaiba miro al fantasma queriendo una respuesta, miro no obtuvo nada ni una sola palabra salio de su boca…

- Por favor fantasma, estoy casado de ver muerte, destrucción- dijo con tristeza mientras tocaba la túnica del fantasma…-quisiera ver algo de amor, relacionado con la navidad…- pidió suplicante como jamás lo había hecho…

El fantasma hizo un gesto de manos, y luego de eso fueron trasportados, a otro lugar, a un lugar que Kaiba conocía muy bien…

- Dios es la casa de Yugi…-dijo admirado, observando el exterior de la casa tienda

El fantasmas señalo la puerta indicando, que debían entrar, Kaiba asintió y volvió a tocar la túnica del fantasma y en un segundo estaban dentro del lugar…todo se miraba muy diferente, era obvio que los años habían pasado en la casa, los muebles estaban desgastados, la casa estaba en peor estado que antes, Kaiba miro a todos lados, esperando ver a alguien, pero no logro ver a nadie, ni escuchaba nada, parecía que estaba vacía…

- ¿Donde están todos?

Pidió Kaiba por una respuesta a su acompañante, el cual señalo la cocina, Kaiba camino a paso lento esperando ver a Yugi, a Yami o otros de sus amigos, pero no había nadie no se escuchaba risas, solo un desolador silencio…

Cuando de pronto al ir acercándose al lugar señalado por el fantasma, las voces comenzaban a ser escuchadas, pero no era nada alentador lo que hablaban…

- _Yami ya se tardo mucho_…

Dijo una chica de cabello castaño mientras ponía el pequeño pavo que acababa de sacar del orno al frente de la mesa del comedor…

- _Últimamente no lo he visto nada bien_…

Explico un chico de cabellera plateada, mientras ayudaba a la chica a poner los utensilios en los lugares puestos en la mesa…

- _Cuando era de cargar a Yugi-kun, Yami-san jamás se noto cansado_…

En la habitación entro un chico de cabello color verde acompañado, de un chico de cabellera castaña, que llevaba en su cabeza unos audífonos bastantes maltratados, color anaranjado, el cual llevaba entre sus manos un tazón de ensalada…

- _Es cierto ahora el faraón se nota mas débil…-_dijo un albino, mientras se sentaba en la mesa…

- _Kura trae los platos_…-le dijo su compañero, y el chico acató la petición de mala gana, levándose de la mesa…

- _Me preocupa_…-dijo la misma chica

- _Esta enfermo Tea es de esperarse_…-le dijo un chico que llevaba en su oreja, un arete en forma de dado…

_- Jamás pensé que Yami empeoraría tanto luego de_…-todos guardaron silencio y Kaiba aparecía mas confundido…-_Bueno ustedes saben…snif_…

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos, al pensar en la causa del por que Yami estaba tan deprimido, y su enfermedad había empeorado tanto, luego de eso…

- _Ahora que ya no tiene una razón o mas bien a alguien por quien vivir Yami-san se esta dejando morir_…-dijo con tristeza el chico de audífonos naranja…

- _Si tienes razón…ya han pasado 20 años desde aquello, pero a un sigue doliendo, de la misma forma como su hiciera sido ayer_…- dijo el albino con tristeza

- _No hay nada que hacer si el faraón no se deja ayudar, nada se puede hacer_…

Dijo con un chico albino, mientras llevaba entre sus manos el pedido que le había hecho su compañero, cuando de pronto escucharon el abrir de la puerta, indicando que el faraón había llegado…

- _Bienvenido_…-le sonrió el chico de cabellera verde, acompañado del resto…

Yami hizo un esfuerzo por corresponder esa sonrisa, y logro hacerlo mientras se sentaba en la mesa del comedor y se quitaba la bufanda color blanco que traía en su cuello…

- ¿_Como te fue_?- le pregunto la castaña, mientras le servia un poco de refresco… el faraón lo acepto con gusto…

-_ Bien…solo bien_…-dijo con tristeza…- _sabes que esto lo hago solo por que el me hizo prometerlo…me duele hacerlo…_

Dijo con tristeza, la chica y los demás presentes no dijeron nada, solo observan como el faraón miraba aquel vaso conteniendo jugo con tristeza…

- _Cada año es lo mismo, hacerlo me trae recuerdos, sus recuerdos, pienso como el se ponía tan alegre asistiendo a la iglesia tal y como se lo prometió a su abuelo, lo hacia olvidarse de su dolor, adquirir fortaleza, y ganas de seguir con vida…seguir conmigo- _toma aire para continuar…-_pero ahora, Ra me lo quito_…-apretaba el vaso con fuerza queriendo contener su dolor…-_Ra, como lo extraño_…-puso sus manos sobre su cabeza…

La chica a su lado lo abraso con ternura, a pesar que ella estaba comprometida con otro chico y tenia una familia con el, sentía algo especial por Yami y verlo tan deprimido cada año…cada día…le partía el corazón…

- _Yami, debes ser fuerte a el no le hubiera gustado verte sufrir…_

- _Lo se_…-dijo resignado…

Nadie en el lugar dijo nada mas, hasta Kaiba estaba tan absorto en lo que veía, que no comento nada, pero luego reacciono y quiso preguntarle al fantasma por su amigo, aunque con temor suponiendo la respuesta…

- ¿Donde esta Yugi?- le pregunto con ancianidad al fantasma…-¿El vendrá luego?

El fantasma no hizo ningún moviendo, ni afirmando ni negando las palabras de Kaiba…

- Responde…

Pidió con enojo, el fantasma tomo uno de las manos de Kaiba y lo guió lejos del comedor, exactamente en la sala de la casa, donde siempre en navidades anteriores, la chimenea estaba encendida. A un lado, un entusiasta joven animando a su compañero a hacerlo…

Pero ahora el lugar donde, debía haber fuego estaba vació solo había cenizas de años anteriores, se notaba que desde hacia mucho tiempo que no había sido usada. Kaiba se sorprendió…

- ¿Y el fuego?

Dijo mirando el lugar…pero al ir observando a un lado de la chimenea estaba una desgatada silla, donde vio la vez anterior a Yugi sentado mirando como Yami encendía la chimenea

- No puede ser…

Dijo asombrado hincándose ante la silla y mirando en un extremo un viejo bastón…ahora sin dueño…

- Dios no…

Los ojos de Kaiba brillaban, tomo con sus manos aquel bastaron el cual perteneció a Yugi, y se levanto del sitio y se dirigió con el fantasma a pedir explicaciones…

- ¿Y Yugi, ya no necesita este bastaron?- el fantasma negó con su cabeza…-¿se curo?...-no hubo respuesta…-¿Dónde esta?-le exigió desesperado, tomando al fantasma de su túnica…

El uso su magia y llevo a Kaiba, al lugar de descanso de Yugi Moto y tambien de alguien mas que le impresionaría a Kaiba encontrar en aquel sitio…

- Esta aquí…

Pregunto con temor, al ver lo tétrico de aquel lugar, era de noche y no se miraba nada ya que había una densa niebla que impedía la visión…

- ¿Donde…? ¡¡Haaa…!!

Kaiba se tropezó, no callo al piso se logro sostener de algo que aquel momento no sabia exactamente que era…

- ¿Qué es esto?

Pregunto con asombro, mientras limpiaba un poco aquel objeto hecho de cemento, el cual se miraba muy descuidado y antiguo al parecer ya tenido varios años de estar en ese sitio…

- Dios no…-los ojos de Kaiba se llenaron de lagrimas al ver el escrito en aquel objeto de cemento…- no por favor, dime que no es cierto…

Kaiba se sorprendió, al ver el escrito y las lágrimas caían rodando por sus mejillas inevitablemente…aquel objeto tenia las palabras **"Descansa en paz…Yugi Moto"**…

- ¡¡Dios!! ¡¡Noooo…!! El no…. ¿por que?...snif…

Kaiba callo hincado en el piso, apretando sus puños con fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían mojando el su dolor…

- No fantasma, por favor dime que no es cierto… el no… el no

El fantasma se acerco a Kaiba y limpio un poco mas la lapida del que en vida fuera…su amigo…Yugi…

- Dios…

Kaiba leyó las ultimas palabras…**"Ahora estas con Ra, te extrañare mi hikari…mi aibou…mi vida…ai shiteru…tu faraón que pronto estará contigo…Yami Atemu Moto…"**

- ¿Dios por que?- se preguntaba Kaiba con desesperación al leer aquellas palabras y no quedarle duda que esa era la tumba de Yugi…-el no se merecía morir, tenia una buena vida…tenia a alguien por quien vivir…tenia amigos, personas que lo querían…tenia…todo lo que queria…y yo se lo quite, yo le negué la oportunidad de seguir viviendo….soy un maldito que merece morir…

Dijo con desesperación mientras las lagrimas, a un continuaban cayendo y sus puños eran apretados con mayor fuerza…el fantasma tomo uno de las brazos de Kaiba y lo levanto de una sola vez, indicando con su mano que en el lugar había otra lapida la cual debía leer a quien pertenecía…

- Es el mismo hombre que vimos antes…-pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos, el fantasma asintió…-estoy harto de esto, quiero irme…-dijo serrando sus ojos con desesperación…

El fantasma tomo uno de los hombros de Kaiba y lo empujo haciendo estar frente a la lapida…

- ¿Quieres que lea quien pertenece?...

El fantasma asintió y Kaiba limpio un poco aquella lapida llena de polvo con la manga de su pijama…quedo sin palabras al ver quien pertenecía…

- No puede ser -pensó con impresión…

Aquella tumba se notaba muy descuidada, se notaba que nadie la visitaba muy seguido, probablemente luego del entierro jamás nada había regresado limpiar su lecho de descanso…

Las palabras escritas en aquella tumba tan descuidada eran**…"Aquí ya se el ser mas ruin de todo Domino…agradecemos a dios el haberte sacado de nuestras vidas…Seto Kaiba"**

Al leer aquello, Kaiba quedo a un mas imprecisado, era cierto luego de ver lo mal en que se había comportado todos aquellos dias, merecía eso y mucho mas…

- Así es como terminare…-Kaiba callo en cuenta de algo muy importante…-¿Entonces aquel hombre era yo?-pregunto imprecisando mirando al fantasma, el cual asintió…-dios…

Kaiba estaba impresionado por todo lo que aquellos fantasmas le habían mostrado y quizás morir no era tan malo, si tan solo pudiera cambiar su lugar con Yugi, lo demas ya no importaba…

- Quiero cambiar…-dijo con decisión…-Yugi no merece terminar así…yo tengo que ayudarlo…

Se levanto del piso, limpio sus lágrimas y se dirigió con el fantasma sujetando su túnica, fuertemente…

- Por favor juro que he cambiado…quiero ayudar a mi amigo a Yugi a seguir con vida, quiero hacer feliz aquellos niños del orfanato, quiero traer una sonrisa a mi familia…quiero hacer feliz a mis demas amigos…juro guardar la navidad siempre en mi corazón…juro que jamás renegare por el pasado, por mi doloroso pasado, quiero vivir el presente como si solo eso contara…quiero hacer algo por evitar, que la vida de Yugi termine de esta forma…el no merece terminar así…Yami no merece tener una decepción tan grande como yo sufrí…-dijo recordando a Joey…-por favor fantasma permíteme, regresar al mundo real…permite que ayude a mis amigos, a la gente que me importa…por lo menos hasta que Yugi mejore, luego puedes llevarme contigo…- el fantasma negó en ademán…-por favor…-Kaiba sujetaba con mayor desesperación la capa del fantasma…- lo juro tendré la navidad siempre en mi corazón, los recordare a ustedes, y como cambiaron mi vida…mi actitud, quiero cumplir todo lo que he dicho…por favor permite que regrese a la vida para ayudar a mis amigos, a mi familia, a los niños…¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!

Kaiba cerró sus ojos con fuerza, jamás se había escuchado un grito tan desgarrador como el que se escucho en aquel instante, en verdad el chico estaba desperado…

Luego abrió sus ojos, estaba sosteniendo fuertemente la cobija de su cama, era de día, los rayos de sol alumbraban su rostro… entonces todo aquello había sido un sueño…Kaiba sabia la respuesta…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias…!!!!!!!-dijo con alegria, mientras salía de la cama de una sola vez, había obtenido lo que quiso…- todo fue real lo se…gracias…y juro que cumpliré con lo que prometí…

Kaiba estaba feliz, aquellas mágicas presencia que aparecieron ante el, le habían mostrado visiones, las cuales cambiaron su forma de pensar y de actuar, jamás se sintió tan feliz en su vida, y al escuchar su reloj computarizado decir la fecha…

- _Son las 7.00 de la mañana del día 25 de diciembre del 2004, muy buenas dias señor Kaiba…_

No cabía duda, había recibido otra oportunidad, la cual no desperdiciaría, todo lo que vio en aquellas extrañas visiones con las místicas presencias fue real lo sabia, y aunque jamás, nadie se lo creería eso no le importaba, solo le importaba cumplir lo que dijo, olvidándose del resto del mundo…las presencias le habían dado otra oportunidad, oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar…

- Debo hacer unas llamadas…

Corriendo al teléfono, tomo la guía telefónica en sus manos y se dispuso a marcar los números a los cuales todos acataron sus órdenes, muy impresionados por lo que escuchaban pero lo hicieron…

- Esta será la mejor navidad, para todos…

Dijo con alegria, mientras iba a su guarda ropa y se cambiaba de vestimenta, listo para comenzar un nuevo día…y una nueva vida con un cambiado Seto Kaiba…como pronto todos verían…

**CONTINUARA…………………**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Hola, vaya quien diría ya estamos en el 2005…

YAMI: Genial, y nosotros a un nos toca aguantar a Kaiba…-mirando a Kaiba con enojo…

KAIBA: Callate que estas celoso de mi grandiosa actuación…

BAKURA: Ra…y ahí vamos de nuevo…

MARIK: Este no se cansa de presumir…

YAMI: Creo que no…

HOLLY: Pues de parte de todos nosotros deseamos, que este año les traiga muchas bendiciones, alegrías, logros y para las que escriben muchos reviews…jijiji…

KAIBA: Seh mucha suerte…el año 2005 que traiga solo estrellas como yo…-se siente orgulloso de si mismo…

YAMI: Gracias a Ra que solo queda un champer para aguantarte…

BAKURA: Por todos los dioses…gracias…

KAIBA: Celosos…

HOLLY: Pues si gente, vaya jamás pensé que este fic se alargaría tanto…queria que tuviera unos 3 champer y ya…pero quien diría que tendría el doble…jejeje…espero que disfruten el ultimo champer, próximamente…

YAMI: Sipo…vaya y mañana es tu cumple…

HOLLY: Si el año pasado me trajo un año de publicar en fanfiction…y el 2005 me trae un año mas de vida el 3 de enero es mi cumple…ya 22 años…a un sigo joven…si…

KAIBA: Para mi eres muy joven…

YAMI: hey…

BAKURA: Cuidado faraoncito, el cretino este te quiere quitar tu estrellatos en los fic de tu nena…y a tu nena…

HOLLY: Hey Baku no quieras meter cizaña…

YAMI: Si para eso es bueno

HOLLY: YA, mejor pasemos al los reviews…

KAIBA: Y como la estrella soy…-Yami lo interrumpe…

YAMI: ¿Puedo hacerlo yo?

HOLLY: Claro…

KAIBA: (Llorando cómicamente) Si yo queria hacerlo…

YAMI: Te fregaste…bien agradecemos los reviews mandados por…Alejamoto Diethel, Nethed, Yami Atemu-91, Dagel y Kida Luna…gracias a todas por escribir…

KAIBA: Bue, aunque no puedo agradecer los reviews…pues les decena a todas, un muy feliz año nuevo…

HOLLY: Buen deseo Kaiba, bien continuemos…

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, muy feliz año…

KAIBA: Ojala ate haya gustado mi penúltima actuación….dios es una lastima…

YAMI: Gracias a Ra…

BAKURA: Ra ha sido, un fastidio todo el fic…

MARIK: Y continua siéndolo…

YAMI: Creo que así continuara…

HOLLY: Bien, me alegro que te haya emocionado el fic…y que logre que tengas un nudo en la garganta…

KAIBA: Seh y todo gracias a mi…

YAMI: Seh claro…-sarcasmo

HOLLY: Bueno el ultimo fantasma era Odion…aunque casi no hable…era el…jijiji…

ODION: Bue. Aunque solo me todo estar calladito, actué bien o no…

MARIK: Ra ¿Qué hace este cretino aquí?

BAKURA: Si es tu amiguito…

MARIK: Callate…

HOLLY: Bien me despido, ojala y te haya gustado este champer…jijij

KAIBA: Pues es de esperarse estando yo aquí…

YAMI: Ya callate…Ra…feliz año…sayonara…

KAIBA: Celosin…

**NETHED:**

HOLLY: Hola chica feliz año…

KAIBA: Espero que mi penúltima actuación te haya gustado…

BAKURA: Ra eres maravilloso…

YAMI: Al fin dejaremos de soportar a esta peste…

MARIK: Ra gracias…

KAIBA: Están celoso…mejor cierran la boca…actores de reparto…

LOS YAMIS: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-enojados…

HOLLY: Chicos no comiencen…

MARIK: Hey quiero mi regalo…

YAMI: No seas impaciente…nos dará un regalo el día de reyes…

HOLLY: Muchas gracias de ante mano…

BAKURA: ¿Qué nos regala?

MARIK: Yo quiero mi regalo…

HOLLY: Y por cierta chica, pues tú me avisas de que puede tratar el fic…jijij…quizás alguno yaoi, o de humor tal vez…pues no se hay lo decidimos luego….

YAMI: Baya, ojala y sea pronto….

KAIBA: Estaré disponible para ser la estrella…

TODOS: Callate…

KAIBA: Siguen celosos…

HOLLY: Buenos nos despedimos…

BAKURA: Feliz año…

MARIK: Mi regalo…

YAMI: Ra…sayonara…

**YAMI ATEMU-91:**

HOLLY: Hola chica…me alegra encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

KAIBA: Mi actuación, sigue impactando…

YAMI: Ra ya callate…

BAKURA: LA cabeza de este sigue tan inflada como siempre…

MARIK: Sin duda, jamás se le saldrá ese aire caliente…como su cabeza estaba tan hueca…

KAIBA: Y ustedes dios siguen celosos…ya aburren con los mismo…

YAMI: Pues lo mismo digo…ese síndrome de estrella de cine, ya nos esta volviéndonos locos…a todos…

MARIK: Seh además la única estrella de cine aquí, soy yo…-le saca la lengua a Kaiba…

KAIBA: Ya dejen eso…dios jamás pensé que actuar con estos actores de reparto seria tan desastroso…

BAKURA: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste mortal inútil?

MARIK: Hey mis regalo…-llorando…

BAKURA: Bue a mi ya me lo dio…soy el mejor…aunque yo soy mas psicópata que este…muhahaha…

MARIK: Hey, no estés celoso…aunque aun sigo creyendo que nos odia…

KAIBA: Seh los odios, unas actuaciones tan malas como las de ustedes…dios que no lo haría

AMBOS: (Sape a Kaiba) Cierra la boca mortal…

KAIBA: Oigan los demandare por daños y perjurios…

AMBOS: (Les sacan la lengua)

BAKURA: Este a saber a quienes va a demandar, si ni existimos en este mundo…

MARIK: Es bastante baka para ser un…"Súper genio"-saracasmo…

HOLLY: Ya dejen de pelear…y bue chica seh pensé poner a Ishizu de ponerla de fantasma de navidad futura, pero casi ni habla así que mejor preferí ponerla de la navidad presente y como de todas tubo una visión del futuro…

MARIK: Seh la bruja hizo un buen papel...

KAIBA: Seh claro…aunque yo estuve a un mejor…

YAMI: Ra no vaya a empezar otra vez…

HOLLY: Mejor pasemos a los regalos…

TODOS: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

HOLLY: Bien están entusiasmados…jijiji…bien un pastelito de chocolate para mi querido hermanito Yugi…

YUGI: (Sonrojado) Gracias…y todo lo contrario tu eres la dulce Arigato…

MARIK: (Mirando a Yugi, mientras estaba sentado en una silla y su mano sosteniendo su rostro) Miren un enano sonrojado…

HOLLY: Oye no insultes a mi hermanito… (Mirada asesina)

YHOLLY: O te las veras conmigo…

MARIK: Gulp…

YAMI: Así te callan rápido…

MARIK: Cierra la boca que a un puedo insultarte a ti…

KAIBA: Muchas gracias por el paseo…seh me llevare a mis dos hermanitos…

AMBOS: Si…vacaciones…

BAKURA: Hay faraón te llamaron gordo…

YAMI: Cierra la boca…este equipo de gimnasia, es para que conserve esta figura luego de comerme mi pastel… (Sacándole la lengua a Bakura)

BAKURA: Igual sigues siendo gordo…

JOEY: El sueño de mi vida- ojitos en forma de estrella…-todo lo que pueda comer…dios puede ir ya…

HOLLY: No comas ansias…

BAKURA: (A Marik) Ra a uno le dicen gordo y al otro el dicen glotón…

MARIK: Seh la chica tiene tanta razón…

BAKURA: Hey gracia por la cena llevare a mi nena a ese lugar…

RYOU: Yo a un no tengo novia, pero puedo llevar a una buena amiga….

BAKURA: Hay hikari si las chicas te siguen a montones…

RYOU: (Sonrojado) Ra mejor no opines Kura…

MARIK: SIIIIIIIIIIIII….fiesta en la playa…

YAMI: Nos dejaran en paz unos milenios…-ojitos emocionados…

BAKURA: Na solo será unos dias….

YAMI: A que mal…

MARIK: Mejor callate…estas celoso por que mi regalo fue mejor que el tuyo…además mi hikari y lo vamos a disfrutar…-babeando….

TODOS: Con una gotita…

HOLLY: Mejor no digas mas Marik…hey muchas gracias por tus pasteles chica, vaya mis copas de la universidad y mis amigos si que los vamos a disfrutar…

YAMI: ¿Y eso por?

HOLLY: Por que mañana me hago un año mas vieja…seh el 3 de enero es mi cumple…jijij…gracias por los pasteles serán muy bien utilizados…

YAMI: Yo quiero…

HOLLY: Hey si tú ya tienes uno…

YUGI: No seas un glotón Yami…

YAMI: (Sonrojado) Gomen…

HOLLY: (Abrazándolo) Si te daré mi faraón, no se me ponga triste…

YAMI: Si… (Con una sonrisa)

HOLLY: Y bueno chica deceso que el nuevo año traiga para ti muchas alegrías, y mucha suerte en tus fic…además sip no acostumbro mucho decir esa palabra generalmente es chica…jijijiji…la substituyo…pero bien…la diré…te deseo lo mejor para este año…amiga…jijij…

YAMI: Suerte…

TODOS: Gracias…

HOLLY: Sayonara…

**DAGEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, que bueno que hayas podido leeré este fic…

KAIBA: Ra al fin pudo ver mi excelente actuación…

YAMI: Y ahí vamos otra vez…

HOLLY: Y chica no te preocupes ve mis fic cuando tengas un chance no te aflijas, además yo aun ni veo el tuyo…Gulp…

YAMI: Seh es que bueno no ha habido mucho tiempo…

HOLLY: Sipo es que como quiero terminar con este fic…me ha consumido mucho tiempo…jijiji…bien pero ya me encontraras por ahí…jijij…

BAKURA: Bue ese fic…hay Ra mejor ni me acuerden…

YAMI: Mi hermoso cabello…

BAKURA: A quien le importa…lo que importa aquí soy yo…

MARIK:…………………………

YAMI: Como que estas muy callado no cuidatumbas….

BAKURA: Raro en ti…ni un saludito a Malik…

MARIK: No tengo nada que decir…-mirando a otro lado…

HOLLY: A un sigues enojado Marik…-con una gotita…

MARIK: ¿Vos que crees?

HOLLY: Gulp…

YAMI: Hey a mi nena no le contestes así…

BAKURA: Ra esto es vergonzoso…

KAIBA: Hey como que esta chica admiro al actor de reparto secundario…Bakura y no al principal…yo…

BAKURA: Ja!! Por que aunque solo fuera por un segundo hice una, mejor actuación que tú y el faraón juntos…

YAMI Hey y a mi por que me metes?

BAKURA: Por que ni tu pudiste ayudar a tu hikari…

YAMI: Bueno estaba muy preocupado, por el…

BAKURA: Seh como digas….

MARIK:……………………

YAMI: Hay Ra no sigas con lo mismo…

HOLLY: Marik, quieres dejar de estar tan callado…

MARIK:…………………………

KAIBA: Dios que inmadures…

SHADI: Hey chica no te burles de mí…yo que culpa no tenia puesto mis lentes de contacto ni leían el libreto…

KAIBA: Seh por tu culpa salio ese error en la actuación, mi grandiosa actuario quedo opacada…

BAKURA: Nah este lo que queria es seguir de presumido con…-imitando la voz de Shadi…-siendo el gran guardián de los artículos del milenio…

YAMI: Bue el lo es o no…

BAKURA: Da igual no lo defiendas…hey Marik ven y opina algo…

MARIK:…………………..

BAKURA: Hey no queria escuchar a los grillos queria escuchar tus sarcasmos…

YAMI: Desde cuando?

BAKURA: Des que siempre te atacan a ti…

YAMI: Que graciosito…no extrañaras que te dice Baky…-ojitos acusadores…

BAKURA: Callate…

KIABA: Chica esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…-mirando a Shadi…-y espero que no haya más errores…

SHADI: (Sonrojado)

HOLLY: Sip salieron los de Beyblade…jijij…y se que te agrada mucho Max…

MAX: Besos…eres una chica muy linda Dag…

BAKURA: (Sacando humo por las orejas)

MAX: Mejor me voy…

HOLLY: Sayonara chica…

MAX: Feliz año…y sigue siendo tan linda…- es perseguido por Bakura…

BAKURA: Cuando te alcance….TE MATO…!!!!!!!!

YAMI: Gulp…niños…

MARIK:………………..

HOLLY: Marik espero que dejes esa actitud que no et sienta nada bien…

MARIK: (Solo se encoge de brazos y se marcha)

KAIBA: Gulp…

HOLLY: Bien…hasta luego…

YAMI: Bastante inmaduro…

**KIDA LUNA:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, feliz año…

KAIBA: Ven soy un excelente actor…-sintiéndose orgulloso de si mismo…

YAMI: Ra no el den paja (Es mentira…en mi país) a este que luego se las cree…

BAKURA: Ra de por si ya tienen la cabeza tan inflada y sigue creciéndole…

MARIK: Creo que jamás se detendrá…

KAIBA: Hey nena como esta eso que el enano antipático…

BAKURA: Hablas de ti?

KAIBA: Ignorare eso…es mejor que yo…-estelita negra…

MARIK: No exageres…

HOLLY: Bueno yo prefiero a Kai…-Yami con estelita negra…- no te pongas así Yami, tu eres el mejor…jijiji…

KAIBA: Bien, me alegro que te haya gustado el regalo nena…

HOLLY: Rex-san eres un adivino…Sipo Yami se enfermo tambien…Jijijiji…aunque lo de el era diferente no era Leucemia si no como una especie de gripe mal cuidada que luego se hizo crónica…o algo así…jijij…

YAMI: Ra moriré…

KAIBA: No dramatices…

BAKURA: Al fin hablas bien…

HOLLY: Bueno chicos nos despedimos…

YHOLLY: Saludos a Rex-san… y gracias a ambos por el regalo…

KAIBA: Besos…

YAMI: Sayonara…

HOLLY: Muchas gracias a todas por escribir espero que sigan leyendo esta historia que esta pronto a terminar…

KAIBA: Besos a todas, y a la escritora tambien…

YAMI: Ni te atrevas…-interponiéndose con los brazos cruzados entre Kaiba y Holly…

KAIBA: Bien…dios que gente…

**¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO 2005 A TODOS!!!!!!**

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	6. Capitulo 6: Feliz Navidad

HOLLY: Hola gente aquí estoy otra vez, dando lata como siempre…jijij… en fin traigo para ustedes este regalo de navidad, espero que les guste, es mi forma de agredirles por haber ayudado en todo este tiempo a esta loca autora, ya va hacer un poco mas de 2 años, que comencé a escribir y a publicar en fanfiction, al principio fue algo difícil ser aceptada y ser reconocida por ustedes pero ahora me siento muy contenta de que lean mis historias, siempre los tendré en mi corazón…muchas gracias por apoyar a esta autora y deseo que todos pasen **_"Una Feliz Navidad"_** y **_un año nuevo_** lleno de logros y alegrías… espero que este regalo que he preparado para ustedes les guste…

**Sayonara…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**UN CUENTO DE NAVIDAD"**

**_(Autor original Charles Dickens, adaptación Holly Motto)_**

**CAPITULO 6: FELIZ NAVIDAD**

Kaiba se sentía tan feliz, como jamás se habia sentido en toda su existencia, ya que la verdad jamás lo desde que Joey se marcho… desde que el se fue nunca mas habia vuelto a sonreír, pero al saber que se le había otorgado una segunda oportunidad de estar vivo, sonreía cantaba villancicos y miraba por la ventana la blanca nieve que habia cubierto el jardín de su mansión, hasta que algo llamo su atención…

- Oye niño…- vio a un niño quitando con una pala la nieve que habia cubierto la entrada de la casa, este niño era hijo de uno de sus empleados…

- ¿Dígame señor Kaiba?...-el chico tenía unos 12 años…

- ¿Dime que fecha es hoy?...-pregunto Kaiba con una sonrisa, adornando sus labios…

- Es navidad señor…-dijo el chico, sin sentir temor ya que Kaiba desde que Joey se fue emanaba mucho temor y mas con los niños, pero en aquel encuentro era diferente…

- Dios no es mentira…es Navidad, es NAVIDAD…-dijo con alegría, parecía un niño celebrando el día de navidad…- oye pequeño ¿puedes hacerme un favor?- pregunto Kaiba aun con la misma sonrisa…

- Si señor…-dijo el niño sin dudar…

- Quiero que vayas a la tienda cerca de la farmacia de la ciudad ¿La conoces?

- Si señor Kaiba, es donde tienen un pavo enorme…-dijo el niño haciendo ademán con su mano del tamaño de aquella ave…

- Esa misma…quiero que me compres ese pavo…-Kaiba saco su cartera para darle al pequeño el costo de aquella ave…-Que Jonson te lleve en la limosina y quiero que cuando lo compres lo lleves a la vieja tienda de juegos…_Akame_…-le dijo Kaiba mientras le lanzaba mas del dinero del costo de aquel pavo…

- Dios este es mucho dinero- dijo el pequeño, quizás era joven pero sabía cuando se le daba más de lo que se debía…

- Y lo que sobre, puedes quedártelo es el pago por tu favor…

- Wow gracias señor Kaiba…-el pequeño estaba feliz, y mientras se daba media vuelta Kaiba lo detuvo…

- Que tengas una feliz navidad…-era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Kaiba deseaba que alguien tuviera una feliz navidad…

- Igualmente señor Kaiba…

El niño luego de eso corrió a tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron hacer lo que el ejecutivo le habia dicho….mientras que Kaiba se cambiaba de ropa y se ponía una mas abrigada ideal para salir hacer algunas compras que tenia en mente…

- Esta será la mejor navidad para todos…-dijo con jubilo mientras se ponía sus botas para la nieva y una bufanda color rojo ataba a su cuello…

Mientras tanto los empleados de la mansión, hacían sus actividades diarias, todos actuaban como un día común; ya que Kaiba así lo habia querido, ningún adorno navideño era divisado en la casa, y el poco espíritu navideño era sentido…aunque cuando Kaiba iba bajando las escaleras entonando una de las canciones mas alusivas a la época todos se impresionaron…

- "_Vienen los vientos de navidad, que todos traen felicidad, cosas pasadas hay que olvidar y recuerdos tristes debes dejar_"

Todos los empleados que hacían sus actividades, pararon sus actividades, no creían los que escuchaban ¿Era Kaiba cantando? Se preguntaban…imposible el odiaba la navidad…de pronto se escucho el timbre de la puerta de entrada resonar y Kaiba que estaba cerca abrió…

- Pasen…-dijo con alegría, al ver que le llegaban las cosas que habia ordenado comprar en aquella llamada que hizo al despertar…

- Buenos días señor Kaiba…-dijo cada hombre que entraba llevando con ellos, adornos navideños, luces, y el tan esperado árbol de navidad

- Gracias por todo muchachos…-dijo Kaiba al ver al ultimo hombre que entraba, y en cuestión de minutos la mansión quedo muy bien adornada, con los mas bellos adornos de navidad y el árbol al centro hacia ver aquello mas hermoso…

Los empleados de Kaiba, miraban incrédulos de cómo aquella mansión que irradiaba tristeza y dolor, ahora emanara alegría y dicha, no podían creer de cómo en cuestión de algunos minutos quedo tan hermosamente arreglada. Recordaban, que aquel trabajo solía realizarlo Joey, que luego de su partida ya nunca más nadie lo hizo, pero ahora era diferente se daban cuenta del cambio que habia sufrido Kaiba, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

- Esta será la mejor navidad de todas…-decía el CEO, muy alegre al ver adornada su mansión…

- Señor Kaiba…-una de las cocineras se acerco a Kaiba, era la únicas que tenia permitido hablarle, ya que era la que mas confianza le tenia Kaiba, ya que ella lo habia visto desde que llego a la mansión, cuando Gosaburo lo llevo…

- Rosalinda, prepara la cena de navidad para todos los empleados…-le dijo Kaiba alegre…-esta navidad quiero que todos la recuerden con alegría y jubilo, hay mucho para celebrar…-dijo alegre mientras miraba a todos sus empleados y ellos se daban cuenta, que el viejo Kaiba se habia ido, para dar paso al nuevo Kaiba, uno que solo Joey habia podido conocido…

- Como usted diga señor Kaiba…-la mujer sonrió, se sentía feliz de la nueva actitud de su amo, ya que después de todo, para ella Kaiba siempre seguiría siendo aquel niño dulce que vio llegar a la mansión, y ahora comenzaba hacerlo nuevamente…

- Tengo que salir, así que Rosalinda te dejo a cargo…-dijo Kaiba al ponerse su gabardina blanca, aunque esta era aun mas abrigada y calida a la que acostumbraba usar…

- Si señor…-dijo aquella mujer, mientras ayudaba al chico a colocarse su gabardina y le arreglaba un poco el cuello, como lo hacia cuando Seto asistía a la escuela…

Kaiba solo le sonrió, ante las muestras de afecto y luego de tomar las llaves de su limosina se marcho…dejando atrás de si aun grupo de empleados incrédulos ante el milagroso cambio que habia sufrido Kaiba…

- Es un milagro...-dijo un mayordomo, no encontrado otra explicación…

- Eso y el espíritu de navidad…-dijo Rosalinda, mirando sonriente a todos aquellos, hombres y mujeres que no creían del cambio que habia sufrido su jefe…-ahora a trabajar tenemos mucho que hacer…-ordeno y cada uno se marcho hacer sus actividades, tenían muchas que hacer, ya que después de todo querían preparar la mejor cena de navidad, en alegría del cambio de su amo Kaiba…

Mientras tanto en la casa tienda, Yami estaba por marcharse al trabajo cuando de pronto escucho el timbre sonar…

- ¿Jonson…?-pregunto impresionado al ver al chofer de Kaiba, llevar con el aquel enorme pavo…

- Señor Yami…-dijo aquel hombre al servicio de Kaiba, apenas su rostro era visible ante aquella enorme ave que llevaba en brazos…

- ¿Quien envía esto?-dijo el faraón desconcertado, mientras ayudaba aquel hombre con su carga…

- No lo se...-mintió el empleado de Kaiba…-a mi solo me dieron esta ave…-dijo sin dar mas explicaciones, el faraón estaba por pedirlas pero solo pudo ver, como aquel hombre vestido de traje elegante se marchaba…

- ¿Yami?-llamo Yugi al faraón, Yami lo miro algo sorprendido aun por el regalo que le habían llevado…

- ¿Qué es eso?...-dijo Yugi impresionado al ver el tamaño de aquella ave…

- Es un pavo hikari…-le dijo el faraón poniendo aquel regalo sobre la mesa…

- ¿Quien lo envió?-dijo Yugi curioso, ya que no podía creer de que alguien fuera tan generoso y menos con ellos…

- No lo se, me parece que Jonson solo lo trajo…lo único que se es… QUE RA YA SE ME HIZO TARDE…-dijo Yami al ver el reloj en la pared, marcando las 9…-Kaiba me estrangulara…-dijo apresurándose mas, llegando justo a tiempo apareció Horo, el chico que cuidaría a Yugi ese día…

- Hola Ya…-el chico no pudo continuar ya que el faraón lo sobrepaso…-¿_Nani_?...-se pregunto el Ainu, al ver a Yami marcharse a toda prisa sin siquiera saludarlo…

- Lo siento Horo-Horo-kun…-se disculpo Yugi por su Yami…-es que mi Yami tiene que trabajar…

- Dios entiendo…maldito Kaiba, a quien se le ocurre trabajar en navidad…rayos…-dijo el Ainu furioso al recordar aquel chico…

Cuando al voltearse Yugi algo llamo la atención, era un enorme pavo que estaba en mesa del comedor, el ainu se quedo sin habla y miro a Yugi que solo le sonreía mientras estaba de pie sosteniéndose con el bastón…

- El espíritu navideño hizo un milagro…-le dijo Yugi sonriente al solo encontrar esa repuesta a la pregunta no formulada de Horo…

Mientras tanto en la empresa, Yami iba llegando luego de correr por la falta de trasporte por la navidad, tubo que esforzarse mucho para lograra llegar, ya que ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas necesarias como para teletrasportarse…

- Buenos días…-dijo con el poco aire que aun tenia…

- Feliz navidad…-le sonrió la recepcionista que lo veía llegar cada mañana…

- Feliz navidad…-saludo con la misma alegría, a pesar de todos sus problemas y preocupación aun vivía el espíritu navideño en el faraón…

- El señor Kaiba quiere verte Yami-kun- le dijo aquella chica sonriente, ahora cambiando a una expresión mas seria, Yami la vio y no le gusto…

- Dioses…-dijo sabiendo bien del por que del llamado de su jefe…- iré a verlo, solo espero que no me despida…-

Suplico, mientras se dirigía a la oficina mas alta, en la cumbre del edificio de KC, al llegar toco antes de entrar y al recibir un serio "_Pase_" entro…asomo su cabeza un poco y pudo ver la frialdad de aquellos ojos azules, eso no era una buena señal…

- Llegas tarde…-le dijo serio, como siempre se comportaba el CEO…

-_Gomen_ Kaiba, pero es que anoche fue víspera de navidad y estuvimos celebrando y…-el castaño detuvo las palabras de Yami con un ademán de manos, indicando que ya no deseaba escuchar mas…-lo lamento, ya no volverá a ocurrir…-le dijo el faraón apenado mientras bajaba la mirada solo esperando lo peor…

- Debería despedirte…-le dijo el CEO levándose de su lugar y mirando detenidamente a Yami…el faraón se congelo, ante lo que su jefe le dijo…

- Kaiba por favor necesito el dinero…-le suplico…-no lo hagas, mira puedo trabajar hasta tarde así repondré el tiempo que me tarde esta mañana…pero por favor, no me despidas…

Suplico prácticamente con lagrimas en los ojos, cualquiera en el lugar de Kaiba se hubiera condolido…pero no Kaiba…el era implacable y no se condolía ante nada ¿O no?...

- Debería despedirte…si señor…-volvió a decir y Yami solo podía negar frenéticamente en ademán…- ¿Por qué, que demente trabaja en navidad?

- No me desp… ¿_Nani_?...-Yami no creía lo que escuchaba navidad?...cuando fue la ultima vez que escucho a Kaiba mencionar esa palabra, sin que llevara con ella muchos insultos…nunca…no desde que Joey se marcho…

- Yami no me pongas esa cara de faraón regañado…-le dijo Kaiba sonriendo, Yami se quedo helado ante eso, ya que tampoco recordaba cuando Kaiba le sonriendo sin sorna, que vio en el CEO…-hoy es navidad así que te doy el día libre, puedes tomar tus vacaciones y volver hasta el 3 de enero otra vez…la empresa cerrara por la navidad…-dijo alegre como si aquella fiesta fuera lo mas importante para el…y aunque Yami no lo supiera en realidad, si lo era…

- ¿Estas hablando en serio?...-Yami quizás pensó que soñaba ya que en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para el CEO jamás se habia comportadazo tan alegre, ni tan cordial y menos con el…

- Por supuesto que si tonto…-le sonrió otra ves el CEO, mientras regresaba a su escritorio y de una de sus gavetas sacaba un sobre…-toma…-le dijo entregándoselo a Yami, el faraón lo tomo confundido…

- ¿Qué es?...-le dijo algo temeroso…

- Tu carta de despido…-el faraón se congelo… (Literalmente)…-jajaja…-se burlo Kaiba al ver la expresión de angustia que ponía Yami…-solo bromeo, ábrelo y lo sabrás, ya relájate Yami…-le dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda…

Yami acato la petición y abrió aquel sobre, llevándose una gran sorpresa…era un cheque conteniendo en el; una fuerte suma de dinero, la cual era mucho mas del dinero que el ganaba…y también aun lado del cheque estaba la carta favorita de Yami el mago oscuro, que hacia unos días habia vendido…no podía creer que Kaiba se la estuviera regresando, miro al CEO sorprendido las palabras no salían de su boca…

- Es lo que te mereces…-le dijo el CEO, seguro de lo que decía…- y a partir del lunes 3 de enero te convertirás en el gerente general, de las consolas de juegos electrónicos…

- Ra Kaiba, no se que decir…-dijo Yami no encontrando palabras…

- Solo acéptalo y ya…

Le dijo serio, ya que en verdad el faraón habia trabajado muy duro para lograr ganarse aquel puesto y hasta ahora era que Kaiba se daba cuenta, además de que en ese puesto, ganaría 4 veces mas de lo que ganaba en su actual trabajo…

- _Arigato_…lo acepto Kaiba…-dijo el faraón con una clara sonrisa de agradecimiento…

- Te lo mereces, no tienes nada que agradecer…

- Kaiba si hay una forma…-Yami se acerco al castaño, ya estaba en su escritorio atrás de su laptop…-sabes esta mañana alguien envió un pavo enorme, y estaba pesando ya que es navidad y tu estarás solo, pues que tal si vienes a cenar esta noche con nosotros…

Le sonrió Yami, Kaiba se daba cuenta que el faraón tenia un corazón de oro, ya que después de todo lo que el CEO lo habia explotado, ahora quería compartir su mesa… era imposible…el no se merecía tanta bondad…

- Estaré ocupado esta noche…-mintió…

- Bueno, si te desocupas rápido, puedes ir a la casa…la cena comenzara a eso de las 8…te estaremos esperando…-le dijo al irse alejando y llegar a la puerta…-se que los demás les dará gusto verte…también a mi hikari…feliz navidad…-en ese momento el faraón salio de la oficina del CEO, confiando en que el llegaría aquella cena…

Kaiba sonrió, no cabía duda que a pesar de haber estado tan distanciados tanto tiempo, Yami no cambiaba, seguía siendo el mismo y al recordar a Yugi una idea paso por su mente…marco un numero en la línea directa, ya que en toda la corporación ya no habia mas gente ni secretarias que le pasaran la llamada, en toda la empresa se corrió la noticia rápido de que todos tendrían libre hasta enero…

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en el lugar que Kaiba llamo y al recibir contestación, comenzó hablar, aquel atrás de la línea estaba impresionado por lo que le decía, aunque le dio una esperanza al CEO…

Cuando termino de conversar con aquella persona, salio de la oficina tenia muchas cosas que hacer antes del anochecer, al salir del edificio se encontró frente a frente con Kai y Tayson, los mismos chicos que hacia unas horas atrás le habían pedido aquella ayuda para el orfanato…

- Lo siento señor…-dijo Tayson, yéndose rápido junto con el chico de cabello azulado que lo acompañaba…

- Esperen…-dijo un Kaiba autoritario, ambos chicos se detuvieron en el acto, esperando por mas palabras…

- ¿_Hai_?...-pregunto Tayson temeroso, ya que luego de ser tratado tan mal el día anterior, ya se esperaba una reprenda aun peor…

- Tomen…-dijo el CEO extendiéndole un cheque…Kai lo vio y sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al ver la cifra de 7 dígitos escrita en el…-quiero que los niños del orfanato, tengan la mejor navidad- dijo Kaiba alegre, con ilusión de que eso se cumpliera…-además con ese dinero podrán hacerle unos cuantos arreglos al lugar…

- Es usted muy generoso…-le dijo Kai…

- Muchas gracias señor Kaiba…-ambos chicos se dieron media vuelta para marcharse…aunque Kaiba los detuvo…

- Que tengan una feliz navidad…

Le dijo sinceramente, ambos se detuvieron e igual deseo fue pronunciado, mientras que Kaiba y ambos chicos, tomaban caminos distintos, Kaiba se sentía muy feliz, tanto como jamás lo habia sido…no esperen, ya lo habia sido hace mucho tiempo, cuando Joey estaba con el…

- Como te extraño mis rizos de oro…-pensó Kaiba mientras que una solitaria lagrima bajaba por una de sus mejillas…-esta noche no te recordare con tristeza, si no con alegaría mi Joey…-dijo mientras se limpiaba aquella lagrima, diciendo aquellas palabras como una promesa, como una promesa dicha a Joey…su eterno amor…

En la casa tienda, toda era un caos, desde que el faraón habia llegado no habia parado de ir de un lado a otro para conseguir los ingredientes que Tea le pedía, hasta Yugi estaba ayudando a Lyserg a pelar algunas patatas, ya que a pesar de su enfermedad, siembre le gustaba sentirse útil…

- Aquí lo tienes…-le dijo Yami al llevarle a la chica las especies para la salsa…-dioses…-el faraón se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, todos aquellos trotes lo habia agotado…

- Eres muy amable Yami…-le sonio la castaña, mientras le iba poniendo lo que Yami llevo a la salsa que preparaba…

- Vaya esta si que será una muy buena navidad…-comento Yoh que estaba ayudando a la castaña…

- La mejor de todas…

Corrigió Yugi, feliz al igual que todos sus amigos ante el regalo divino que habían recibido…mientras tanto Yami miraba de lejos, de cómo su hikari sonreía; agradecía a los dioses de que le permitieran verlo…de estar con el, a pesar de todo, ya que quizás ahora que el estaba en un mejor puesto en Kaibacorp pronto aquel dinero para la operación de Yugi por fin seria juntado…

- Llegamos con el pan…-dijo Horo mientras, Len cargaba todas las bolsas conteniendo aquello…

- ¿Ayuda no?- le pidió al ainu este solo sonrió…

- Vamos _koi_ tu eres muy fuerte, puedes solo…-le dijo Horo mientras solo pasaba una mano tocando las mejillas de Len, el chino se sonrojo y el ainu entro rápido a la casa, para que Len dejara de pedirle ayuda…

- Siempre consigue engatusarme…-gruño Len, entrando a la casa con algo de esfuerzo por la carga…

- Señorito usted puede…-animo Bason, estando como una bolita color rojo…

Al entrar, Len se dio cuenta que la casa Moto se habia convertido en un caos, sus amigos corrían de un lado a en sus actividades, unos cocinando, otros limpiando, arreglando en fin, hasta el pequeño Yugi que no podía mantenerse de pie mucho tiempo, estaba ayudando con la cena, y su rostro se miraba la felicidad que sentía, quizás presentía que esa noche iba ser una navidad inolvidable…

- Al fin llegas Len…-le dijo Yoh mientras tomaba las bolsas que el chico llevaba y las llevaba a la cocina, para arreglar en pan en un tazón…

- Cállate Yoh…-le dijo el chino enojado, de que nadie le hubiera ayudado y aun así le reclamaran…

- Vamos Len no te enojes, recuerda que es navidad…-le dijo el castaño sonriendo, el chino no respondió solo se fue a la cocina para ver en que podía ayudar…

Mientras tanto en una juguetería de la ciudad, un joven castaño estaba mirando los juguetes como nunca antes los habia visto, esta vez los miraba con alegría y con el espíritu navideño en su interior…cada juguete, soldadito, caballito, osito o muñeca era vista con emoción, como si al comprar cualquiera de aquellos juguetes alguien los recibiría con anhelo…

La carretilla que aquel joven ojiazul, llevaba estaba llena y aun miraba con emoción el resto de los juguetes, hasta que un oso color blanco, llamo su atención, aquel oso parecía especial; ya que al ser abrazado las chapitas en sus mejillas se encendían en un intenso color rojo y las palabras "_Ai Shiteru_" salían de alguna bocinita en el juguete…ese oso para Kaiba fue especial ideal para esa personita que vio en aquella visión…

Cuando llego a su limosina y el conductor le pregunto a donde se dirigían el orfanato de domino fue la dirección que dio el CEO, aquel hombre se extraño y mas por la cantidad de obsequios ahora, entendía para quien eran…

Al llegar al lugar señalado, la limosina paro su marcha y el conductor ayudo al castaño, a cargar aquella cantidad de cajas y bolsas, al tocar el timbre el pelirrojo que solo habia sido en aquella visión fue quien abrió la puerta…

- ¿Di…ga?...-le pareció extraño ver solo una columna de cajas frente a sus ojos y dos sujetos que la cargaban los cuales no se les veía el rostro por la carga…

- ¿Se encuentran los niños?...-pronuncio una voz masculina, de un chico joven…-Santa Claus les dejo estos regalos…-dijo con alegría, al pelirrojo le pareció extraño, pero dejo que el chico pasara…

- Tío Keni…-de pronto llego una niña rubia, con muchas pecas cubriendo su rostro, sus ojos, se miraban somnolientos seguramente acaba de despertar…

- ¿Qué pasa Rebeca?...

Aquella niña, era la que precisamente vio en su sueño… o visión…o lo que haya sido, aquel rostro inocente no lo olvidaría, dejo las cajas a un lado y se acerco a la pequeña, ella solo lo veía con algo de recelo y desconfianza no estaba acostumbrada a que los extraños se le acercaran……

- Hola pequeña…-le sonrió, el pelirrojo lo habia reconocido aquel chico era Kaiba… el gran Seto Kaiba estaba en el orfanato, estaba impresionado…

- Hola…-dijo suavemente, aun no sabia si confiar o no en aquel chico…

- Sabes, soy mensajero de Santa Claus…-dijo Kaiba con alegría, como si aquello fuera cierto…-y me dejo un regalo para ti, ya que ha visto que haz sido una muy buena niña…-los ojos azulados de la pequeña se abrieron en alegría y un brillo de emoción los cubrió…

- ¿Santa?-la niña lo dijo con tanta emoción, como si estuviera aquel hombre de rojo frente a sus ojos…

- Si, toma…

El castaño le dio aquel osito blanco, con chapitas sonrojadas que tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, la niña lo tomo y lo vio. Al abrazar al juguete y recibir por respuesta las palabras "_Ai Shiteru_" sonrió con mas emoción, luego miro a Kaiba, estaba muy agradecida por el regalo que aquel "joven mensajero de Santa", le habia dado…

- _Arigato_…-un beso en la mejilla fue mas valioso para Kaiba que toda su fortuna…-feliz navidad señor…-le dijo la pequeña de 5 años, que estaba ahora emocionada por su nuevo oso Teddy…

- Muchas gracias, señor Kaiba…-le dijo aquel pelirrojo al ver como Kaiba sonreía y los niños agradecían con abrazos y besos, la única forma en que podían agradecer a tan buen señor…

- Lo hago con gusto…solo hay una vida, así que hay que dar cuando se tenga…-dijo Kaiba mientras tenia en brazos a una pequeña de cabello castaño y su cabello arreglado en dos trenzas…

- Muchas gracias señor…

Fue lo único que le ocurrió decir aquel chico, ya que con nada le podría pagar la alegría que le habia regalado, a los niños olvidados de aquel orfanato…de lejos Roland el conductor de la limosina de Kaiba, también veía emocionado como habia cambiado su señor y no por el hecho, de que el ahora tenia un cheque con una suma generosa por el trabajo realizado durante el año, en su bolsillo, si no por que ahora aquel chico frió se habia vuelto mas humano…

Al caer la noche y el reloj marco las 8 de la noche, Kaiba iba saliendo del orfanato, al salir se encontró con Kai y Tayson que llegaban con las compras de la cena de navidad, extrañados por encontrarlo, que sorpresa se llevarían al ver a los niños que tantos querían sonriendo, como nunca lo habían hecho en una navidad…

Kaiba llego a su limosina y al preguntar el conductor a donde se dirigirían la casa tienda seria su próxima parada, en la parte trasera del auto aquel ejecutivo llevaba otros obsequios, los cuales serian para sus amigos…si aun se podían llamar así.

Que estarían comiendo en la casa de Yugi, no esperaba quedarse a la cena, solo daría los regalos, pedir disculpas quizás y marcharse, sabia muy bien que no seria muy bien recibido, aunque no los culpaba, ya que el se habia ganado ese trato…

- Llegamos…-dijo el conductor al parar frente aquella viaja casa tienda, que luego de la muerte de Solomon, nunca mas habia abierto sus puertas para vender esas consolas de juegos….-Quiere que le ayude con la carga señor…-dijo aquel hombre de traje negro, al ver como el castaño se las arreglaba para cargar todo

- No te preocupes, yo puedo solo…

Dijo sin dudar, quería darles una sorpresa a sus amigos, aquel hombre lo noto y no insistió, aunque si necesitaría su ayuda al menos para tocar a la puerta, así que, cuando Kaiba termino de cargar lo que habia comprado se fue con el a tocar el timbre…aquel sonido suave se escucho resonar el casa e interrumpir a los que estaban en la mesa dispuestos a cenar

- Yo iré…seguro se le hizo tarde…

Dijo Yugi mientras se ayudaba con su bastón a llegar a la puerta y luego abrirla a pesar de su incapacidad, nadie dijo nada por cambiar de lugares, ya que Yugi le gustaba sentir que era capaz de hacer las cosas que deseaba. Aunque le costara trabajo, al llegar abrió la puerta y lo que encontró fue a una persona que sostenía muchas cajas las cuales estaban los obsequios…

- ¿Si?-dijo Yugi para que supiera, aquel tipo que ya habia abierto la puerta…

- Dios Yugi…-le dijo Kaiba asomando un poco su cabeza entre las cajas…

- Deja y te ayudo…-ofreció el pelirrojo mientras tomaba unas bolsas, luego llamo a Yami, para que ayudara con las cajas mas pesadas…

- Ra Kaiba que traes aquí… ¿Rocas?...-protesto el faraón, mientras colocaba algunas de aquellas cajas en una mesa…- Kaiba me alegra que decidieras venir…-le dijo Yami sonriendo, al ver que su jefe habia aceptado su invitación…

- No me quedare…-dijo rotundamente, al llegar las voces hasta donde estaba la mesa del comedor, los chicos se acercaron haber a quien pertenecía…

- Vamos Kaiba-kun hay mucha comida, nos alegraría que te quedaras…-insistió Yugi, caminando con esfuerzo hasta donde estaba Kaiba, eso hizo que al ejecutivo se le rompiera el corazón…

- ¿Kaiba?...

Los chicos que estaban cenando, llegaron de una sola vez y se extrañaron de sobremanera, al ver aquel ejecutivo de cabello castaño sentado en uno de los sillones de los Moto…

- Yo lo invite a cenar…-dijo Yami, un poco apenado por la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos…

- Como siempre, reflejas ser un _baka_ faraoncito…-le protesto el albino…

- Kura no seas grosero…-le corrió su hikari…

- Pero si Bakura dice la verdad, quien quiere a este avaro en su casa…-dijo Marik, y recibió un codazo de parte de su hikari- ¿Hikari? Sabes que lo que digo es cierto…-dijo el moreno mientras miraba a otra parte haciendo un puchero por ser corregido de parte de Malik…

- No se preocupen no me quedare…-dijo Kaiba algo triste, aunque en el fondo sabia que no iba hacer fácil…

- ¿Seto?...-de entre aquellos chicos, salieron los dos únicos Kaibas aparte de Seto que habían en la casa…

- Noa… Moky…

Dijo Kaiba emocionado al ver a sus hermanitos nuevamente…los abrazo, como nunca lo habia hecho, ambos hermanos sintieron aquel abrazo, como si su hermano mayor los abrazaba por primera vez aunque así era, luego de tanto tiempo de frialdad, ellos lo estaban extrañando…

- ¿No es lo mas hermoso que hayas visto?-dijo Horo, mientras lloraba abrazado de Len, el chico solo miraba serio como ya era bastante común en el…

- Si es muy _kawaii_…-corroboro Yoh, que al igual que Horo lloraba, de emoción al ver a la familia Kaiba reunida, luego de tantos desprecios de parte del mayor…

- Perdónenme por haber sido tan frió con ustedes…-les dijo Kaiba, separándose del abrazo y encarando a ambos chicos…-he sido un tonto…

- Tonto se queda corto, yo tengo otros nombres mucho mejores para ti…-reclamo Bakura, recibiendo un codazo de parte de Ryou…

- Y lo lamento…-continuo Kaiba…-se que quizás no merezco su perdón pero…-el CEO ya no pudo continuar, recibió por respuesta, un calido abrazo de parte de ambos chicos…

- Te quiero mucho Seto…-le dijo Mokuba, con lagrimas en sus ojos, aquellas no eran de tristeza, eran de una profunda alegría al tener a su hermano mayor de vuelta con ellos otra vez, ya que todos aquellos días en que Kaiba les demostró rechazo, les causaba mucha tristeza…

- ¿Te quedaras a la cena?- le pregunto un afectuoso Noa, mirando como su _koibito_ y su hermano se convertirían otra vez en familia…

- Si Kaiba-kun quédate…-le animo Yugi…

- La cena esta exquisita…-dijo Yoh en típica pose de chef, sabiendo que el y la castaña habían cocinado…

- Además podrías recibir una sorpresa…-le dijo Tristan sonriendo, sabiendo lo que podía pasar, aunque Kaiba desconociendo aquello, solo lo miro confundido…

- ¿Qué dices Seto?...-dijo Mokuba esperando que su hermano, ya se hubiera decido…

- Esta bien me quedare…-dijo finalmente el CEO, sabiendo que aquella seria una grandiosa navidad, la primera en que se sentiría otra vez en familia…

- Que bien- exclamaron todos a una sola voz…

- Aunque antes…traje regalos para ustedes…-dijo el CEO emocionado al saber de cada paquete escogido especialmente para los chicos…

Cada regalo fue especial hasta Bakura y Marik estaban sorprendidos que aquel castaño les regala exactamente lo que ellos querían, era extraordinario de cómo habia adivinado…que Bakura una chaqueta nueva y Marik una moto propia…

- Y este es para ti Yugi…-le dijo el Kaiba sonriéndole a su amigo…aquel pequeño tomo el pequeño presente y lo abrió con emoción, como un niño pequeño abre su regalo en navidad…

- Seto-kun…-dijo Yugi al ver lo que era…un certificado por una suma generosa en insumos para su tienda, Kaiba sabia de lo que significaba la tienda de juegos para Yugi y que mejor regalo que reactivarla…-_Arigato_…-Yugi abrazo a Kaiba, aquel ejecutivo frió y a veces sin corazón, sintió derretir su hielo al sentir a tan inocente criatura demostrarle su afecto…

- _Arigato_ Kaiba…-le agradeció el faraón, ya que a pesar que aun no se enteraba de que era el regalo con exactitud, con ver a su hikari feliz, le bastaba para sentirse agradecido…

- Pero mi regalo aun no termina ahí…-dijo Kaiba rotundamente…ambos peligros se miraron unos a otros…-se que necesitas una operación Yugi…-Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión, por lo que sabia Yami no le habia comentado nada a Kaiba de su enfermedad…-no te preocupes, ya reserve cita para el doctor de Kaibacorp te revisara y pondrá fecha para tu operación… te juro por dios Yugi, que vas a volver a correr como lo hacías antes…-Kaiba parecía tan esperanzado, que aquellos sentimientos fueron trasmitidos a los pelirrojos…

- _Arigato _Seto-kun…-Yugi lloraba de la emoción, que al fin sus suplicas fueran escuchadas y que por fin la operación que tanto necesitaba pronto se podría llevar acabo…

- Arigato Kaiba, no se como agradecerte lo que estas haciendo por nosotros…-dijo el faraón, que al igual que su hikari se sentía agradecido por lo que Kaiba estaba haciendo, devolverle la salud a Yugi… para el faraón no tenia precio, ni con su vida podría pagar la ayuda…

- Lo hago por que es mi amigo…-un ligero sonrojo pinto las mejillas de Kaiba, ya que era la primera vez, que aceptaba que el pequeño rey del juego era su amigo…

- Vaya creo que la cidra ya le afecto a Kaiba-san…-dijo Yoh mientras veía la escena…

- Yoh-chan no seas malo…-le corrigió Lyserg, que el al igual que muchos otros estaba enternecido y agradecido de que Yugi, por fin volvería hacer el mismo de antes…

El tiempo paso, y el momento de volver a casa llego, Kaiba rebosaba de alegría eso se notaba en cada palabra pronunciada por sus labios, esa habia sido la navidad mas especial de todas y una de las cuales recordaría toda su vida…

De pronto cuando estaba despidiéndose de los chicos en la mesa, el timbre de la puerta se escucho resonar, como la mayoría, estaba ocupado, levantando platos o limpiando la mesa el único disponible para abrir era Kaiba…

- No se preocupen yo iré…-nadie recordaba cuando Kaiba habia sido tan amable…

- El ricachón de mayordomo…

Dijo Bakura con burla mientras veía alejarse al CEO, al llegar a la puerta abrió y la campanilla puesta en lo mas alto del marco sonó, esa campanilla existía desde que aquel lugar, era una tienda de juegos y habia sido puesta por el viejo Solomon para indicarle que llegaba cliente…

- ¿Diga?-dijo Kaiba al no reconocer a la persona que habia tocado…la cual por estar cubierta con una capucha y suéter de tela gruesa, no se le veía el rostro…aunque al escuchar la voz de quien le abrió, el extraño la reconoció…

- Seto…-dijo suavemente mientras levantaba su rostro y encaraba al ejecutivo…

- Oh por dios…no puede…ser…-Kaiba se quedo helado al verlo, su rostro empalideció, su mirada se dilato y sus ojos azules miraban incrédulos al fantasma que tenia frente a ellos…su nombre…Joey Wheeler…el que recordaba que una vez enterró…en sus pensamientos y en su vida…

- Dios Seto no puedo creer que seas tu…-le dijo Joey mientras abrazaba a Kaiba, el CEO aun estaba perplejo y no hizo movimiento, para corresponder aquel abrazo…-no sabes la falta que me has hecho…snif…-no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pensó que la única forma de escuchar otra vez la melodiosa voz de Joey, seria en sus sueños…en sus recuerdos…pero ahora estaba su rizos de oro frente a el…le parecía imposible…

- ¿Pero como es posible, que tú estés aquí?…-hablo al fin el CEO, saliendo un poco de su impresión…

- No morí en el accidente…-dijo el rubio cayendo en cuenta de la impresión de su _koibito_…-todos pensaron que habia muerto, pero no… Joey Wheeler el tercer mejor duelista salio vivo, pase en coma mucho tiempo en un viejo hospital de Tokio, nadie sabia quien era o como habia llegado ahí…solo sabían que estaba ahí y eso era lo que importaba, mis signos vitales estaban estables pero parecía que nunca saldría del coma…hasta que hace unos meses por fin desperté…y el primer nombre que fue mencionado por mis labios fue el tuyo…-Kaiba se sonrojo ligeramente…-pero luego recordé nuestra pelea, me dio mucha tristeza recordaba, saber de que quizás tu no querrías verme, preferí contactar al único teléfono que venia a mi mente el de Yugi…luego el se contacto con mi hermana Serenity…y ella con el resto… les dio mucha impresión saberme vivo, pero también mucha alegría…era un milagro dijeron, Kaiba se pondrá feliz al saberlo…pero recordando del por que habia salido de la mansión aquella vez, preferí que nadie te dijera nada…era mejor que me creyeras muerto que sufrir un desplante tuyo otra vez…-la mirada de Joey se nublo en tristeza y sus ojos amenazaban con explotar en llanto si Kaiba confirmaba sus palabras…

- Mi Doggy…

Aunque lo que recibió fue un calido abrazo, y unas lágrimas de alegría salieron de los ojos de Kaiba, Joey se impresiono al sentir esas calidas gotas, eran de alegría de ver a quien pensó perdido, vivo y con, el otra vez…era un milagro…un milagro que no iba a dejar escapar…no otra vez…

- Perdóname…- le dijo Kaiba sinceramente…-fui un tonto un verdadero _baka_…se que quizás no merezco tu perdón…pero…por favor te lo ruego…he cambiado…nunca mas volverás a pasar por algo tan terrible como pasaste…te lo prometo…

Le dijo mientras aun seguía abrazando a Joey, y este se separo del abrazo, para mirarlo a los ojos…aquellos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban y lo tranquilizaban ahora estaban tristes y arrepentidos…

La mirada de Kaiba podía decir mucho mas que mil palabras, y trasmitir mas sentimientos que solo el reflejo de su alma, que era su miraba podía trasmitir…Joey aprendió a leer la mirada del CEO y en aquel instante que buscaba su perdón supo que estaba arrepentido, y de que todo lo que decía era verdad…

- No sabes cuantas veces soñé con este momento…-dijo Joey mientras abraza a Kaiba en respuesta…-y claro que te perdono mi Kithy adorado…-con un beso suave en sus labios término su respuesta…-_Ai Shiteru_ siempre…-le dijo el rubio…

- Yo también te amo…-le dijo Kaiba sinceramente…no creía lo que veía sentir el calor de Joey, era todo lo que necesitaba para ser completamente feliz…

- Hay que hacer un brindis…sugirió Tristan que el al igual que el resto habia escuchado todo…- por que todos los deseos para el nuevo año se cumplan…que dios traiga paz a nuestra vida…que el niño que nace, sea siempre guardo en nuestros corazones…y que el amor perdure para toda la eternidad

- SALUD…-dijeron todos mientras tomaban lo que en el vaso contenía, algún poco de vino para los Yamis y algunos shamanes y refresco como a Yugi y el resto…

- Y también…que Ra nos bendiga a todos…-dijo Yugi poniéndose de pie sin ayuda de su bastón y diciendo aquellas palabras con toda la sinceridad que sentía…

- QUE RA NOS BENDIGA A TODOS…

Dijeron el resto a una sola voz, quizás algunos no creían en este antiguos dios egipcio, pero estaban muy concientes de su existencia ya que los Yamis eran muestra de ello…

Aquella fue de las navidades más especiales para todos, algunos con nuevas esperanzas, como en el caso de Yugi que en el nuevo año que estaba próximo todos sus sueños se cumplirían. Volvería a caminar gracias a la ayuda de Kaiba, y la tienda que administraría seria la mas exitosa de Domino, Yami por su parte se convertiría en uno de los vicepresidentes en Kaibacorp seria la mano derecha de Kaiba y ambos llevarían muy lejos a la corporación….

Noa y Mokuba, terminarían casándose y mudándose otra vez a domino estudiarían programación en la universidad y expandirían mas la empresa de su familia…

Mientras que su cuñado Joey, fundaría un nuevo periodo en la ciudad el llamado _Kailer Time_…un periódico muy reconocido en todo el país que gracias al gran periodista Joey Wheeler, llevaría su nombre muy en alto…

Los shamanes cumplirían sus sueños y se convertirían en padres, adoptando a un niño en el orfanato que parecía abandonado, hacia unos años y que gracias a Kaiba se convertiría en el más moderno de todo el país…

Los otros dos Yamis cumplirían sus sueños, Bakura fundaría su propio museo que junto con Ryou lo convertirían en uno de los mejores y de renombre, Marik y su hikari darían su tan esperado tour por el mundo, conociendo nuevos países y nuevos lugares, se asociarían con Bakura y su hikari que gracias a sus conocimientos del mundo, por sus viajes le serian de gran ayuda a ambos albinos…

Kaiba estaba feliz y no encontraba que mas pedirle a la vida, luego de que Joey volviera también adopto a una niña, la misma pequeña que le habia cautivado…Rebeca se convirtió en la señorita Rebeca Kaiba Wheeler, una niña prodigio e inventora de juegos, como su padre, a pesar de no llevar su sangre ella y Kaiba eran muy parecidos, era como si dios hubiera mandado a esa niña para alegrarle la vida, y también tenia de Joey ya que era tan rebelde a veces como el…

La navidad perduro siempre en el corazón, de Kaiba convirtiéndose en un personaje ejemplar, admirado y respetado en todo Japón…querido por sus amigos y amado por su familia…aquellos fantasmas que le enseñaron tanto, jamás fueron vistos otra vez en su vida, la cual hasta el ultimo momento la vivió al máximo recordando cada enseñanza y amando cada día que podía pasar con su tan valiosa familia y amigos…

**Fin.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: De parte mi Holly Motto y los chicos de YGO y SK deseamos que…

TODOS: PASEN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD…

YUGI: Que dios los bendiga a todos…

KAIBA: Que el nuevo año solo les traiga dichas…

JOEY: Y amor…

HOLLY: Gracias por acompañarme a mi en todo este año y esperamos que nos sigan visitando mis fics en el nuevo año…

YAMI: Reciban una abrazote de parte de todos…

LYSERG: Y muchos Kisses…

**¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO 2006!**

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
